Nothing But The Blood
by The.Everest.heart
Summary: Lucinda Zoller is spoilt, vain and selfish but when it comes to war she has a lot to learn. Perhaps the Bear Jew is up to the Challenge. Donny/OC. Slight Shosanna/Fredrick
1. Life Is A Party

**My first Fanfic on this site I'm so excited! I just recently saw Inglorious Basterds (I know how sad, like two years later) and I loved the plot and the complex characters. I know people are probably sick of Donny fanfics already but really, one more couldn't hurt. This will probably be updated once a week though I have school starting soon so it might get a little busy but I will let you all know. Also I don't know anyone on this site yet and I am looking to enlist a beta reader for this story. Let me know if you can help please! Fredrick and Shosanna I decided to make for a side romance as I quite liked that pairing (until they die at the end of the movie of course) Sorry for Dieter fans but I don't really like him a lot and he will be the annoying inconvenience in this story (Nothing against the actor, the character was just annoying). I don't know about Hans yet; I may be terrible at writing for him so I might not add him too much at all. The rest of the Basterds will appear way later as I take this one slow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

I glare darkly at myself in the mirror. It has nothing to do with self loathing if you were wondering; but it has all to do with dolling myself up for people I can't stand in the least. My dark brown hair is curled tight and appears shorter than the usual straight length. Ocean blue eyes sparkle in the light with detest rather than the usual happy glow I keep reserved for moments I truly thrive in. The make up I have applied is heavy and I look like a painted up Jezebel whore. The dress I am adorned in is a travesty waiting to happen. Long red silk that clings tightly to my tall hourglass figure is practically putting a target on my back for attention. Don't get me wrong, I do take comfort in the fact that men follow me around at my beck and call; but tonight was different. Tonight I had to go with my brother Fredrick to a very important dignitary's home and that meant being in the company of his friends and colleagues. I flash a false smile in the mirror and my teeth are looking perfectly white and straight against my ruby red lipstick. I stand from my vanity when a knock at the door calls me away. I huff as I stand to see who is interrupting my preparation time but I can already venture a guess as to who it is. I grasp the brass knob and open the door to see my brother looking smart in his military uniform on the other side.

"Oh hello handsome." I say with a smirk. My brother has the same dark brown hair as my own and he has it combed back nicely. His attire is a dark navy blue uniform jacket with two silver chains that hang loosely on the right side. His left breast pocket has his metals and they are polished and pinned perfectly.

"You look stunning Lucy." He comments with a smile. I frown at the nickname.

"Don't call me that." I hiss as I move by to allow him in.

He ignores my little spit of anger, becoming used to my mood swings over the years. "Well are you all ready to go?" he asks as he looks around my make shift room in his home.

"As ready as I want to be. You really need to find a date to take to these things." I remark rudely.

"I know, but you said when you came to France you would stick by me." He says with a boyish smile.

"That's because I have no one else." I say as I cross my arms over my chest in a huff. "And I will stick by you as long as you stay out of my business."

"But I'm the older brother and it's my charge to look after you now." He tells me with a worried look.

"I'm fine! God stop looking at me with remorseful expressions. I don't want your pity; I have no use for it!" I snap in annoyance as he attempts to once again baby me.

"I know but you look so…lost." He comments.

"I resent that and I'm not lost just…stuck." I say with a confirming nod.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "If you say so. Come we should get down to the car; I don't want to be late for Doctor Goebbels dinner. He did wish to speak with me in person after all and it would look rude to arrive late."

"Ah yes the clever Doctor." I say in a mocking way.

"Try and contain that tone at his home please. Most of my colleagues know about your attitude but they will only deal with it for so long." He says sternly.

"God you don't let me have any fun Freddy." I say using his nickname to get a rise out of him.

"I let you move out on your own; that's about all the fun I can handle you to have." He says as we make our way downstairs to the door.

"And yet you made me come here to get ready." I say annoyed from the inconvenience of uprooting me from my flat.

"I didn't want to have to drive all that way, and lord knows how long you take to get ready." He says as he helps me put my coat on. We step out from his home into winters chill. Snow is falling lightly and I feel a smile creep to my lips. I felt like a child at Christmas when the snow falls and I had the sudden urgh to lay on the ground and make a snow angel. Such a juvenile act I haven't committed since I was a child. Fredrick always tells me I grew up too fast and I missed out on everything fun. I used to scoff at him but now the notion doesn't seem too far fetch. Our driver opens the door for me and I step into the sleek automobile. Fredrick enters on the other side and we drive off into the night for the minister's home.

"So I know one person looking forward to seeing you tonight." He says gaining my interest.

"Oh really? Who might that be?" I ask curiously.

"The Sturmbannführer." He finishes.

I heave a sigh, losing interest. "Don't start Fredrick. I already told you I want nothing to do with the man. He is sleazy and I am not interested in starting anything with a man who greases his hair back like that." I say with a twitch of uncomforting thoughts. Ever since I met the man, he always gave me the creeps. His eternal stare and pushing behavior drove me crazy when we first met and I made it a habit to keep away from him.

"But he is a worthy man. A great job with power and money plus he seems to like you."

"Stop trying to play matchmaker. We aren't a good fit no matter how bad he tries to push it on you." I say tapping my foot in frustration at my brothers brown nosing behavior.

"How long will you stay single? You're too picky Lucy." He says.

"Oh you're one to talk. Taking his sister to dinner because he couldn't find a date." I say with a huff. He looks sheepish as he hides his face.

"It's hard to find someone when you're in the army." He says making excuses.

I hum in response. We always bickered but we still remain close. At the moment neither of us have anyone else to turn to. He is always busy with work and I teach Sunday school to a class of girls. My job right now is informing them about cooking and cleaning like a good German housewife should do. The very lectures I give them makes me scoff because I don't even follow them myself. Twenty-five and I am still not married. I feel a small amount of melancholy at my own thoughts.

"Do you think Mother and Father would be proud of us?" I ask breaking the silence.

"How do you mean?" he asks confused.

"You know…with what we have made of our lives."

"I suppose they would be. I mean, tonight I'm going to discuss the idea of having a movie based on my exploits." He says with pride.

"Well you're doing great but what about me? I know what mother would say about my single status. _A pretty face doesn't last forever Lucy; catch that man who loves you and make him yours._" I say quoting mother.

"You're selfish Lucy, what else can be said." He replies nonchalant.

I gasp but in my mind I know he is correct. My first priority is always myself along with my looks. The only other person I give a thought about is Fredrick.

"I'm sorry for saying that." He says after he notices the quiet tone I've taken.

"No it was the truth. I need to change my ways." I remark.

"It's not something you can just wish that happens over night. Changing yourself takes time." He tells me.

"I don't even know where to begin." I say absent mindedly.

"You're thinking about it too much. Change is a natural thing, just let it happen."

"Easy for you." I mumble bitterly. A lot of times I was jealous of my overshadowing brother. His recent exploits have made him popular amongst the ranks and now I feel like I'm riding the back burner. The need to be the centre of attention was like an illness that plagues me. I give thanks for tonight as it is somewhere I don't wish to be seen as important; a rare occurrence in my case.

I peer out the car window and the snow is now falling in big flakes as we pass by the streetlights. Homes with closed curtains and warm lights shining through look inviting and the roof tops become blanketed with snow. I let out a content sigh as I begin to wonder if they are happy families in those homes; parents with children reading books and drinking hot cocoa before they are tucked into bed. I always felt bitter when our parents got taken away from us so early and I often asked God why. As I matured I realized God had nothing to do with it but a calm acceptance came over me that it was their time to go and nothing could be said or done to change that. But that was just a thought.

"Thinking about mom and dad again?" Fredrick asks me.

"Oh you can read me like a book Fredrick." I say with a nod. "I think about them often, don't you?" I ask with a frown.

"I used to, but I think now that I'm starting to let go." He says calmly.

"How can you just let them go like that?" I ask with annoyance.

"Well Luce, they wouldn't want us to not live on just because they passed away. Sure I love them but I can let go now."

I am flabbergasted by his nonchalant attitude in which he approaches the subject. "I just don't understand that." I say exasperated.

"Look, don't let me tell you how to act. You handle it in the way which you see is best." He says as he squeezes my hand.

I look away and nod. "I suppose." I say softly.

"Well look, we're almost there." He says pointing out the window at a rather large home bordered with a black iron gate in the front and a high brick wall surrounding the premises.

"Heavy security." I note.

"He is second to the Fuhrer, of course he has protection." He says as if my remark was unintelligent.

I roll my eyes as his attitude starts to shift to Private Zoller, hero of Germany. I do respect him when he protects my sorry ass (which can be often), but sometimes work Fredrick is a bit much to handle. Our car pulls in front of the gate and a guard walks out to inspect who we are. Our driver opens his window and the guard peers in.

**Oh Privat Zoller! Der Arzt war erwartet Sie heute Abend. Sehr nett, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Herr.** "Oh Private Zoller! The Doctor was expecting you tonight. Very nice to make your acquaintance sir." The guard says as he makes a salute. I let out a sarcastically chuckle at the pathetic display. I didn't exactly favor Jews but I certainly didn't believe in this kind of thing where they discriminate. The whole idea of our country following one mans selfish needs is absurd and I wish the war would end already. Fredrick shoots me a look to keep quiet and I sit back though I can't help the smirk that comes to my face, knowing I annoyed my brother. The guard steps back and the gates open as we drive through to the front. We stop in front of a large loop stone staircase that leads to the door. The driver opens the car door for me and he lends a hand for me to step out. My feet freeze instantly in the heels I'm wearing as snow touches the bare, exposed skin. Fredrick walks around the car to meet with me and we walk up the stairs together. We approach double oak doors with frosted windows on the sides. A huge gold knocker is on each of the doors. Nothing but the best for the minister is my thought as I suppress an eye roll. Fredrick grasps one of the knockers and taps the door three times.

"Remember to be polite and for the love of God don't be mean to the major." He warns before someone opens the door and I miss my chance to retaliate.

"Ah Private Zoller and his guest, please come in." a suited up butler tells us as we step into the mansion. I almost vomit at the sight of the décor of Third Reich flags all over the walls. A picture of old Adolf hangs in a gold frame in the main hall. The photo leaves me uneasy, as if he is actually staring back at me and knows all my secrets. The butler helps me take my coat off and he takes our outdoor wear to hang in a closet.

"Please; this way." He says with a hand gesture as we follow him into a dinning hall where three other people are seated. I internally cringe as I lock eyes with Dieter and he smiles instantly. He has on his usual Gestapo uniform and his hair is slicked back like normal. I can see his pale blue eyes travel up and down my form. I let a small groan of annoyance escape my lips.

"Stop it!" Fredrick hisses silently before we reach the table. The two men rise to greet us as the woman seated next to the minister remains in her chair.

"There's my favorite Private; the one who will help me to the top of the film industry!" Goebbels says with glee as he slaps my brother on the back. So many sarcastic remarks are coming to mind and I had to bite my tongue to keep them in. The major and my brother salute each other and I suddenly question my sanity; I don't understand what made me agree to come to this. No amount of promises could have been enough at this point and I want to run to the door but instead my hand is captured in Dieters as he places a kiss to my hand.

"Wonderful to see you again Fraulein Zoller." He says as he stares back at me with that expression I can't pinpoint.

I offer a crooked smile but no words.

"I must confess, I was beginning to think you had been avoiding me after the time we haven't seen each other." He says with humor though something in his eyes seem off.

You're getting close was what I wanted to say but instead I offer "I have been kept busy; after all I can't attend every one of my brothers parties. And now his time will be occupied with this movie I suspect." I say as I turn to Goebbels.

"Ah yes Fraulein Zoller, I have big plans for this brother of yours." He says and I can't believe my own words but God bless the Reich minister. He pulled me away from Dieter which I can see in the corner of my eye, disgruntled him. "Well let us all take a seat than so we can discuss business." Goebbels says.

Fredrick pulls out a chair for me next to him and much to my dismay it is across from Dieter. I shoot my brother a glare but he just gives a harmless shrug. I can see Dieter wants to engage in conversation across from me but I do my best to not look his way and I pretend what Goebbels has to say is very interesting.

"As you know, I have had my eye set on your story since the very day it occurred." The minister begins and my brother nods. "The idea of having your story made into a film would not only be a huge success but it would also be encouraging to the rest of Germany."

"I agree though I assume you would need my presence throughout filming to get the full story." Fredrick inquires.

"Yes which leads me to my next question; if I am to have you on set throughout the filming I might as well have you be in the film."

"You want me to act out my own role?" Fredrick asks shocked and I can't help but be a little surprised by the news myself.

"If it suits you fine. I'm sure your commanding officer would see no trouble in me pulling you off the lines for such a deed." Goebbels says confidently as he knows he holds the power.

"No I suppose not and I am not opposed to the idea." Fredrick says agreeing.

"Ah I can envision it now; your face in a poster with lights and the title around your name. I already have the perfect title decided." He says excited. "Should I tell them?" he asks of the lady sitting next to him. She nods sweetly at him and I wonder if she is his wife. "It is _Nations Pride."_

I see Fredrick grin at the name though I find it a little simplistic and stupid.

"What do you think major?" The minister asks. He gives a nod of agreement though he looks as disinterested in the conversation as I am.

"Well than, do we have a deal?" Goebbels asks my brother.

"Yes…I'll do it. I've never acted before but it will be a great experience."

"Not to worry, I will have people on hand to help you with that." Goebbels tells him. The butler comes in to serve us drinks and I feel more relaxed with a brandy in hand. "Oh I must apologize for not introducing your sister to Francesca." Goebbels says to my brother.

"Francesca this is Fraulein Zoller. And to the Fraulein; this is Francesca Mondino, my translator while I remain in France. She currently resides here with me." He says and I offer a polite smile to the woman. It is a strange habit to keep an unmarried woman in your home and I can bet she has more than her one use of translating.

"I apologize for having no food made but I assumed you would have already been feed before you came." He tells us.

"Oh it's quite alright, isn't it Lucinda?" Fredrick says to me.

"Yes, I must confess I don't eat and thus is why I stay so thin." I say sarcastically and the whole table laughs though I can tell it is forced on Fredrick's part.

"Well than let us drink to the Fraulein's trim waist." Goebbels says as we all finish our drinks.

"Can I be a bother to ask if you have a smoking room?" I say.

"Ah yes my dear, upstairs and to the left." He says absently and I thank him before I excuse myself. I feel Dieters eyes follow me and I pick up my pace. As I walk around the mansion I can't help notice how quiet the halls are with only two people residing along with staff. I see red all over the home and I can't escape the Swastikas that cover every piece of wall. I feel a swell of relief when I come to the smoking room and I take a seat in one of the grand leather chairs after I shut the door. I notice the balcony that hangs off the room and I feel the need to step out but I don't have a jacket to go out in the winter weather. I sink further in the chair while my head lolls back in content from the cigarette. I hope my time here is almost done as I am having a hard time containing my attitude. I jump in my seat when I hear the door click open. To no surprise it is Dieter who followed me up here.

"I must say, after you mentioned the idea of a cigarette I just had to come up here." He says as he takes the chair across from me.

"Oh of course you did, and it had nothing to do with following me." I say with a knowing look; a small frown starting to crease my face. I can't believe I didn't lock the door; an amateur mistake on my behalf.

"Well not only for that reason though I admit when I am caught." He says with a smirk.

I get the sick desire to snuff my cigarette out on his eye but I resist and put it in the ash tray on the side table next to me. "You've killed the mood that was here when I first entered." I say with a frown.

"Are you this harsh to every man who chases you?" he asks.

"You are relentless Dieter; a trait I don't hold in high regard. Can you not take no for an answer?" I snap before I rise but he stands too and pins me to the desk against the wall.

"Your attitude and quick tongue will get you in trouble with the wrong person one day Fraulein." He hisses. I hate to admit this but I actually did feel fear at that moment. The heated look in his eye was unpredictable and I wasn't sure what he would do next.

"I only wanted to talk with you and you push me away with your stale humor and rude remarks." He says as he pushes me a little further into the table and I feel something dig into my back. I suspect it to be a picture frame. I can see the still lit cigarette in his hand and he moves it closer to my forearm. I cower back from it but he holds my arm in place.

"Please stop, you're hurting me." I say in an even voice as I try to stay strong.

"But you've done nothing for my mercy." He says.

I swallow a lump in my throat as I wait for him to do something. I can feel the heat of the embers coming off his cigarette as it comes closer to my skin.

"Wait!" I say and he stops within inches of my arm.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't do this to teach you a lesson. You're a vindictive bitch and everyone downstairs knows it. I don't even think your brother would mind. He would say you deserve it." He says mocking me.

"Isn't there any thing I can do?" I ask helplessly.

He holds his head in thought and I see a sadistic smile form on his face.

"I can only think of one thing that will let you leave this room unharmed." He says.

"And what would that be?" I ask hesitantly.

"Be a good girl and…kiss me."

"What?" I ask shocked that he would go this far for one kiss.

"Those are my demands." He says as he leans in towards me.

"Fine." I whisper and he smirks with satisfaction as I agree to his sick form of extortion. He crashes his lips to mine and I whimper as I wait for the moment to end. I don't respond and he bites my lower lip which causes me to part my lips. His tongue invades my mouth and I contemplate biting down but he may hit me so I wait for him to finish. He pulls away after his lungs force him to.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he says in a mocking tone while I glare with angry tears in my eyes. He softly brushes them away with the pad of his thumb. **Es gibt meiner süßen, weine nicht. **"There, there my sweet, don't cry." He coos softly to me and I want to hit him. After he just took advantage of me he thought it was alright to comfort me for his wrongs. I suspect it was either guilt or he was just insane. I push him away from me.

"Don't touch me you freak!" I shriek before I rush out of the room. I head to a bathroom and I lock the door as I sit on the closed toilet seat to collect myself. I have never had to deal with a mans advances like that before. His position has gone to his head obviously. I suspect very few women would say no to him. My breathing is hard and heavy from anger. Never was I the one to be put at a disadvantage and the very feeling was foreign. I never show fear and I'm usually the one to make people feel uncomfortable; not the other way around. I stand and look over myself in the mirror. I still look presentable though I can tell my bottom lip will swell by tomorrow. I leave the bathroom and head downstairs. I see Dieter has already rejoined the group and he gives me a taunting look and shame creeps into my heart. The bloody Basterd knew he got to me and he relishes in the very thought.

"Ah there you are. I was beginning to think you lost yourself up there." Fredrick teases and I give a tight smile.

"Is everything alright?" he asks worried with my lack of response.

I see Dieter look my way with interest as he waits to see if I rat him out. "I just don't feel well is all." I say and I see him look triumphant and it makes me sick that he feels safe as he came out the winner for this round.

"Oh well, would you like to go home than?" Fredrick asks.

"Yes I think that would be best." I say with a nod. "I'm sorry for ruining the evening Minister." I say.

"Quite alright dear, we just finished anyhow. I hope you feel well again." He says as he takes my hand and places a kiss for goodbye.

The butler gets our coats and we stand by the door to leave. Dieter doesn't leave his seat to say goodbye and I am thankful for that.

"I hope to speak to you soon Private." The minister tells my brother as we turn to leave.

"Yes I am excited about our deal." He says as he helps lead me out and we wave back to him.

We both enter the car silently. "Well that went rather well I think." Fredrick comments after awhile.

"Yes, my brother the big movie star." I tease though I don't feel that normal spark when I annoy him. He notices as well.

"Are you okay? You seemed silent after you returned downstairs. The major said you both shared a smoked until you ran from the room."

Oh how quant for him not to mention the part where he invaded my personal space I thought bitterly. "I guess I just didn't feel well. I should be fine in the morning." I say brushing it off as nothing.

"Do you want to stay at my home tonight?" he asks.

"No I'd rather be back in my own bed." I say.

"I'd feel better if you were close and I knew you were safe." He says.

How ironic. He was close to me at the Ministers and he had no idea what I had gone through. "Fredrick I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I say confidently with a small amount of protest at his idea.

"You know it's not a crime to be vulnerable sometimes. Let people look after you." He suggests.

"Big girl can tie her own shoes Freddy." I say with a reassuring smile. "Besides, I'm sure it's just a touch of the flu."

"Alright." He says with a sigh as he tells the driver to turn to my building. We remain silent until we pull up to my building.

"I'll call you in the morning to see how you are doing." He tells me.

I sigh. "Okay whatever makes you happy." I say before I hug him.

"Goodnight Luce." He says.

"Night Freddy." I tease as I ruffle his hair before I step outside.

I walk into the main lobby of my building and give the manager a smile before I make my way to my flat. The room is dark and silent when I enter. I hit the light and I throw of my jacket onto the sofa before I kick off my heels and make my way to the bedroom. I plop down on my bed feeling wrecked and tired. I turn my head to watch the snow fall outside. My body relaxes from the silence of being alone and already my strong wall is building back up. I rest my eyes for a moment and I realize I'm still dressed but I feel too lazy to change. My mind wanders to how I can get Dieter back for what he did. I may have slipped this round but I say who takes the next victory and I bask in the idea of payback. The shadows engulf me and I fall asleep to the sound of a ticking clock in the hall while I'm whisked off to dreamland.

**So how did I do for a first chapter? Let me know if I should change the rating because in the future some things may turn a little dark. I apologize if the German language was off but I used Google translate and it doesn't always work well. Love to hear reviews to know if it's worth continuing. **


	2. You Bruise My Name

**Woo hoo another update. School isn't in quite yet so I spoiled you guys with another chapter! I think I am going to change the rating to M next chapter now because of the dark content that lies ahead. I explore Dieters character to be more than just evil like we see in the movie for his short appearance of twenty to thirty minutes. I wanted him to have a misplaced confusion and obsessive behavior where he doesn't believe his actions to be wrong and it makes Lucinda suffer. Glad people like the idea of Fredrick being involved too and I'll try to sneak parts with him and Shosanna every so often. Warning this chapter contains bloody violence which not everyone may like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda and Cat Lady.**

I jolt as a loud crash outside wakes me from my slumber. I grumble unintelligently as I walk over to the window and peer outside. A truck that works outside the café next to my building is unloading supplies. I huff as I snap the curtains shut and trudge out of my room to the small kitchen. I almost trip on my shoes I discarded on the ground the night before and I kick them away, too tired to be bothered at the moment. When I get deprived of my sleep I'm not very pleasant to be around. I rub my face while I turn on the kettle for tea. I rest with my back against the counter while I look over my outfit. I can feel my hair is a mangled mess now and the dress is wrinkled with the straps falling off my shoulders while I shrug them back up. My bottom lip feels swollen and numb and I frown at the thoughts of last night. I would never tell Fredrick though. I like to fight my own battles and the feeling of being weak and helpless doesn't go well with me. The kettle whistles loud and I pull it off the burner while I pour myself lemon tea. I sip it quietly at the table while I read over yesterday's paper. The usual events of war are posted and I roll my eyes at the usual headlines. I drop the paper at the table and I pick up my heels from the floor while I go and get cleaned up for the day. When I step into the bathroom I almost jump at my reflection as it turns out I look worst than I assumed. My hair is a severe rat's nest at the moment and I have mascara smudges down my face while my lip is a swollen red mess.

"Oh even the whores wouldn't hire me." I mumble while I peel off my wrinkled dress and slip into the shower. The hot water stings my skin and it starts to turn red. I am able to comb through the rats nest with shampoo and my hair washes out straight again. I rub off the remainder of my make up and I stay under the water until it starts to run cold. I reach for my white puffy robe when I step out and I wipe the fog off the mirror seeing my face looking back to normal. The phone rings from the main room and I rush to answer it.

"Hello?" I say as I catch my breath.

"There you are! After a couple more rings I would have been coming over." Says an over protective Fredrick.

"Oh for the love of God, don't start first thing in the morning." I say as I sit down on the sofa where my jacket still lies.

"Why are you gasping for air?"

"I just ran from the bathroom, I was in the shower." I answer annoyed.

"Well are you feeling better?" he asks.

"I'm fine, must have been something I ate yesterday." I say absently as I study my finger nails.

"I also wanted to call to tell you visits might be less frequent for awhile. I'm going to start filming soon and the Minister needs me on set almost everyday."

"Well have fun with that." I say not really feeling torn up about his overprotective visits.

"Do you have anyone else to talk with while I'm away?" he asks.

"Oh you know me; I'm social, I can make friends easy." I say partly lying. Truthfully I have few friends because people can't put up with my rude attitude and behavior for long.

"I'm sure the major would love to keep you company. He wouldn't stop talking about you all morning."

I pull a disgruntled face as I think of Dieter. "Well don't get his hopes up, I think I may focus on work for awhile and not relationships."

"Sometimes they come to you Lucy. Just give him a chance at least." He says nagging at me.

"Why; because he's your superior officer?" I say with a scoff.

"Well that and he really does see something in you."

"Fredrick I'm coming close to hanging up on you." I say rudely.

"Alright, alright I'll let you be, but don't be surprised to hear from him." He tells me in a know it all voice and I roll my eyes even though he can't see.

"Fine; have fun filming and tell me how acting goes."

"I will as soon as I get the chance." He says. "Bye Lucy."

"Talk to you soon Fred." I say with a small smile as I hang up. I tap my bare foot on the rug while I contemplate what to do. It's Saturday and I don't teach until tomorrow. I could spoil myself with shopping or I could stay in and do nothing. I weigh my options and decide to go out first and come home later for "me" time. I stand and go dress myself in my bedroom. I decide on a black dress with red floral print throughout. I may not be in a relationship but I always leave the house looking good if it's not too bold to say. I set my hair in curlers while I do my make up. I powder my face softly with color and add rouge to my cheeks while I paint my lips with the usual red lipstick. I always find it a positive thing to draw attention to yourself. Gingerly I take my hair out from the curlers and it frames my face nicely in loose ringlets. I take a jeweled hairclip I got from Fredrick for my birthday and I pin my bangs back to one side. Satisfied with my appearance I stand and grab my purse before I slip on a pair of dark heels to go with my dress. I slip on my coat from last night and head out. The hallway of my floor is quiet as usual. My only neighbor at the moment is a strange old lady with five cats whom she treats like children. Truly I felt sorry for her because she was never married nor had children though that was the story I was told when I first moved into the flat across from her. The manager had told me himself but too many gaps seemed to be in the story and I didn't believe him. I can't help but feel my pity is wrongly placed and she wouldn't want it. After all I was just a bystander to her situation. I walk downstairs to the lobby and exit the building. The air is clear and fresh from last night's previous snowfall. My legs feel the chill but luckily most of the snow has melted away and my feet stay dry. My building is situated in a neighborhood which has many café's and small clothing stores. I smile as I walk across the street to look at clothes; my number one passion. I smile idly to the shop keeper as I browse through racks and shelves of clothes.

"I knew you'd like this store." I hear someone say from behind me and I jump in my skin. I frown as I see Dieter smiling my way as if he just discovered a huge secret.

"What do you want?" I say with a huff while I rest my hand on my hip.

"To talk with you and to apologize for my behavior last night." He says with a stoic expression.

"Not interested." I say as I brush by him and continue looking at articles of clothing.

"But are you not tempted in what I have to say?" he asks confused and slightly annoyed from being brushed off.

"Oh that is tempting…but no because an apology is just words." I say sarcastically. "I know you wouldn't mean it because the look in your face last night tells me you got pleasure from what you did." I hiss silently so as not to draw attention.

"You make it hard to be a gentleman." He says with a frown.

"Oh please; chivalry is nothing but dead now. You men just pretend to have perfect manors to impress women. It must be hard to conceal your true self." I say with an eye roll while I attempt to move by him but he won't let me pass.

"I insist you take the apology or things may get rough for you." He says with anger and I fumble slightly as I start to feel fear again.

"Oh please; we are in a public place, what would you do?" I ask testing the waters.

"A civilian against the Gestapo, how do you think that would pan out for you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and I sigh knowing he's right.

"Very well, get your stupid apology over with if it means that much to you." I say waiting for him to start.

"Fraulein Zoller, I apologize for my behavior towards you last night and I hope you can forgive me." He says with a slight bow.

"I forgive you, now leave me be." I say as I turn and walk out of the store but he insists on following.

"At least allow me to buy you lunch." He says as he grabs my arm to stop me.

I scowl as his hand grasps me so I retract from his hold. "No I forgave you, what more do you want?" I ask with bite.

"Now, now Lucy; we don't want to cause a scene do we?" he asks quietly as he reaches for my arm again.

"Let me go!" I hiss.

"I suggest you agree to lunch." He says as he squeezes my arm in warning while he gives a threatening stare.

I huff in defeat. "Fine." I say with my head down.

His face lights up. "Wonderful, do you have a preference as where to go?" he asks friendly.

"I don't care!" I snap.

"Oh not very friendly, but I'm sure I can change that." He says confidently as he leads us on.

Oh the audacity that I'm forced to go to lunch with this man. Could he not take a hint or was he seriously interested in the one woman who detests his existence?

He takes me to a small café close to my building and I thank God I'll be able to make a quick escape. I sit in silence as I glare at him while he tries small talk.

"Your gift of silence makes you a very boring date." He teases.

"Oh you know me, I don't like talking with people I despise." I say as I cross my arms over my chest and sit back in my chair.

He rolls his eyes in annoyance. "You haven't given a chance to like me yet." He notes.

"Dragging me against my will for lunch and molesting me at the Ministers home was not such a great start major." I remark.

He shrugs. "What would you have me do?"

"Leave me alone." I say frowning.

"No, you're too interesting and I like you." He says looking me in the eye and I turn away for fear I may be swayed but his puppy dog eyes.

The waiter comes to our table and gives us our food. I'm not proud to say what my next move was but without thinking I took my drink, stood up and poured it over Dieters head. He looks stunned for a moment before he starts to dab himself off; attempting to keep some pride while other people stare.

"I'm going home now. I _suggest_ you don't talk with me again." I say as I turn and walk away, back to my building; leaving behind a speechless Dieter.

I walk right passed the manager and up to my flat. I unlock the door and throw my keys on the table while I lock the door behind me. I frown as I come back empty handed. Stupid Dieter messed up my shopping day I think to myself while I plop down in a chair. I kick off my heels and shrug off my coat while I sit in the chair. I certainly didn't always think my actions through and I suddenly feel regret. Not for pouring the drink over his head, that felt great but for fear of how he may retaliate. I jump in my armchair when a pounding knock comes at the door.

I hesitate before I call out "Who is it?"

"Who do you think Lucinda!" an angry Dieter replies.

I didn't expect him to follow me back here. This is the first time he has used my full name and I take that as a bad sign.

"I would open the door before I shoot the lock off." He warns me.

I bite my pinky nail nervously as I stand and walk over to the door. I reach out slowly and open the door and I am greeted to a furious Dieter.

"Yes dear?" I ask innocently. I don't know why but I felt the need to patronize him more.

"Quit while your ahead." He says as he grinds his teeth back and forth, containing his rage.

"I'm sorry darling; I don't know what you're talking about." Shut up Lucy! What are you doing I say to myself but I couldn't stop the words from coming; it was like trying to stop a rushing river when the dam breaks.

"Do you feel the need to embarrass me or are you just caught up in being a bitch." He says with a glare.

"Oh that's not very nice! I think I'm done with this conversation." I say as I go to shut the door but he pushes the door back open and advances in as I jump back in fear.

"Half brave and half stupid. I suggest you be prepared to back up your words; when you play a game remember who your opponent is." He says as he grips me by the shoulders and pushes me against the kitchen counter. I feel meek in his grasp and I let a small squeak escape me and he smirks in response. He pushes me further on the counter until I'm laying flat on its surface with him positioned between my legs. He leans over until our noses are touching.

"I always win **Kätzchen." **he says and his eyes seem on fire. I want to scream and push him away but I choose to not break the stare. We glare back at each other and I can feel his breath on my face; as cool as mint. He looks down at my lips and smiles evilly.

"**Meine Liebe **what did you do to your lip?" he says in a condescending manor.

"I kissed a troll." I reply with a smirk and he pushes down on me harder.

I see him look over passed me and he reaches for something. He pulls back with a kitchen knife in hand and I turn white.

"Hold out your hand." I shake my head but he grabs my hand from the side and forces my palm to open. "It would be better for yourself if you didn't struggle." He whispers in my ear.

I keep battling his strength as I try and push him away from me but alas I'm too small and weak and my efforts are futile.

"Perhaps I'll leave a different mark on you this time." He sticks the knife in my palm and I want to scream but he silences me with a kiss. I whimper under him while he places the kiss gently on my lips and he twists the knife around and I can feel warm blood pooling in my hand. Hot tears spill from my eyes and he licks them away while he pulls the knife from my hand; the silver blade now stained red with my blood. He puts his hand in my injured one and helps me sit up on the counter. He throws the knife in the sink and when he pulls his hand from mine it is red while some drops escape to the counter and the floor. I see him taste a small amount of my blood while he washes the rest off.

"Do you have bandages?" he asks rather calmly. I nod dumbly and point down the hall to the bathroom. He leaves me unattended while I cradle my hand, getting blood all over myself and the kitchen. He returns with alcohol and white bandages. He leads me to the sink and holds my hand under water and I can feel it seeping into the open wound. The cleaner burns like hell and I hiss in pain as I pull away but he brings my arm back gently as he cleans the wound. Like a professional, he wraps my hand until it's securely in place. I can see red slightly bleeding through.

I am confused by his tender act.

"You should be more careful with knifes **Meine Liebe**, we don't want another accident like that do we?" he asks in a strange voice. I look up at him with fury and confusion. I don't think he understands what he did to me and I wonder if he hurt me just so he would be the one to mend me after I broke.

"No I suppose not." I say in a raspy voice.

"I must be going now. Promise me you'll be careful when I'm away." He says as he places a chaste kiss to my forehead and pulls me close. I want to squirm away but to avoid setting him off I stay immobile in his hold.

"Good bye Lucy." He says as he pulls away and walks out the door: shutting it silently behind him as it was left opened the whole time. Anyone who bothered to pass would have seen the display. I feel a breakdown coming on and I grab the knife from the sink and scream as I throw it at the door after him. It sticks in the wood and drops of blood run down the wood and drip to the floor. I fall to the ground in a heap as my body wracks with sobs. After minutes of crying I become numb.

"Why did he do that to me?" I ask no one. Was this Gods practical joke on getting back at me for my lifestyle up to this point? I know I'm not exactly a saint but I feel I deserve better than I'm receiving. My hand is too sore to close into a fist or to move at all so I keep it stiff as I pull myself up. I grab a rag from under the sink and start to wipe up the blood that now lies all over the flat. After I wipe up the blood, I pull the knife from the door and it leaves a small slit from where it stuck. The once white rag is now a light red when I run it under water. I walk to my bedroom and sit in the middle of my bed. What just occurred feels surreal but the bandage on my hand says otherwise. A large red spot has bleed to the centre and I know the wound may take time to fully close. I unwrap it slowly and I choke when I see my palm. A large hole is in the centre while a large slash cuts across it. If he had pushed it any further it would have gone straight through and I feel sick at the thought. At least Fredrick wouldn't be around for awhile and I won't have to explain it. I go to the bathroom and wrap another bandage around my hand.

I know this is more than a game now but I don't know whose turn it is. Every little thing I do will be met with a big retaliation from him but I don't want to appease him either. Oh the things I let myself delve into I think with a shake of my head. I look down at my dress and little drops of blood have turned black and crusty so I decide to change into a plain yellow dress instead. The stains better come out of that dress; it's one of my favorites. The evening has only just begun so I don't want to sleep but I don't want to be alone either. Sadly I don't know who I can talk to so I decide to make a trip across the hall to Cat Lady. I knock on her door and she opens it with one cat in her arm and another is at her feet peaking out from behind.

"Umm…hello, I'm from across the hall." I say as I point back to my door just incase she doesn't remember.

"Can I do something for you dear?" she asks as she pets one of her cats softly without looking at me.

"Well I'm just adjusting to life without my brothers visits and I have no one to talk to."

"Oh I'm sorry dear but I don't think I know anyone."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to talk." I say with a wry smile.

"Right here?" she asks.

"Umm if you want to." I say while I tap my toe on the ground behind me.

She walks back into her flat and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to follow. I look around the hall and back in her room so I follow her in. I close the door behind me and I take note of her furniture. Everything is old and tattered from the sofa in the center to the curtains on her wall. Old hooks and wire hang carelessly on the stained white walls and it smells of cat urine. One of her cats must have had babies because it looks as if the numbers have doubled. Cats sit on the sofa arms or on top of cupboards in her kitchen while she carries the same one in her arms. I dodge the clutter that lies on the carpet while I make my way to the wooden table she is sitting at. The distinct smell of mothballs and something rotten can be smelt. I notice dead mice lying on her kitchen tiles but she pays them no mind and I turn my eyes back to her with an awkward smile gracing my lips.

"This is Tabby." She says nodding to the cat in her arms.

"Oh…well she is very nice." I say politely. "Is it short for Tabitha?" I ask but she doesn't answer.

Silence follows and I clasp my hands in my lap, careful not to disturb the fresh bandage.

"What happened to you hand Shelly?" she asks without looking up.

I sit confused for a moment but than I gather that I'm "Shelly". I don't have it in my heart to correct her so I answer instead. "I was clumsy with a kitchen knife." I say.

"Oh what would your mother say to that?" she says with a shake of her head. I feel sadness well up inside me for this woman but to cry would be a sin.

"I'm sure I would receive a long lecture." I joke and she laughs with me.

"How are the boys doing Shelly?" she asks.

"They grow bigger everyday." I reply.

"And how is Andrew; that darling husband of yours?"

"Working hard but he manages time for me as well."

"Such a dedicated man." She says as she continues to pet her cat. Another one jumps onto my lap and I feel awkward with it there as he curls down to sleep. I was never good with animals; in fact I am convinced every dog hates me. I hesitate before petting it softly. The fur is fluffy between my fingers and he doesn't even stir. At the moment I was in strange company but it was a better feeling then being alone. It's true what they say; beggars can't be choosers.

**I know you are all probably wondering what the hell is with Cat Lady and I will go into that more later. She isn't a key character but rather an important metaphor for Lucinda. Donny enters next chapter; who's excited! I know I am though it won't be mushy or fluffy between the two because I hate the idea of creating a Mary-Sue. Here are the German translations.**

**Kätzchen- Kitten**

**meine Liebe- My love**


	3. Delicious

**Wow I amaze myself. Look how quick I've fired out chapters! I just got a Mac book and I think it's added to my inspiration. As it is, I transfer all my chapters to a word doc after I write them in a notebook first so sometimes I might be slower. Donny enters in this one! I hope I did well for him and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Also a shout out to those who have reviewed or added this to favorites/alerts list, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

I sit in my desk of an old one classroom building waiting for my students to arrive. I organize the papers on my desk and go through my teaching instructions for the day. The Government sends me specific lessons I am to teach the girls and today we are baking. Quite often I find myself being supervised by German soldiers to make sure I am instructing what I am told to do; as if I'd not following them and run the risk of getting fired, or worse. Picking up objects have proven to be hard because of my injured left hand. Luckily I am right handed but I don't know how I'll be able to bake; I had a hard enough time showering this morning. I have yet to speak with Dieter over yesterday's events though I'm not sure if I am happy from the distance or seething from not being able to confront him. I look at my watch and see it is eight o'clock and the girls should be arriving soon. I am in teaching attire today. A white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt that reaches past my knees to mid shin; nothing stunning but I can pull the formal look off. My hair is tied back in a bun as I tap my heeled foot absently at the door as I wait for parents to bring their children. I see many girls coming up the steps with parents beside them. I adore most of the girls though the same can't be said for the parents. All of them are so affiliated with following Hitler that it makes me sick to my stomach.

"Hi Miss Zoller." One girl says as she sets an apple on my desk. A simple gesture but it brings a smile to my face.

"Hello dear." I say.

"What are we doing today?"

"Oh we are going to be baking cakes, it's going to be fun." I say and she giggles as I pat her head. More girls follow in and take off their winter gear as they take seats at benches. My small classroom is equipped with large tables and ovens for cooking. It used to be a regular schoolhouse but after the war broke out and Goebbels started with his propaganda, the school system changed. Most classes are no longer co-ed as boys are trained for military purposes and girls learn to be housewives. Honestly, I am such a parallel from what I teach that some parents have complained to have me removed but thanks to who Fredrick is, I still have a job. When the girls have settled and I shut the door, the lesson begins.

"Alright, today we will be baking a simple chocolate bundt cake. I have set one sheet for instructions on all of your tables and you can bake in pairs. Supplies are on the cart at the back of the room and I can help with measuring if you need." I say. My class is small and has only sixteen girls. They look over the instruction sheet as I read out to them from the front of the class.

"Three eggs and remember to break them open gently on the side of the bowl." I say as I finish explaining to them. "Okay, have one partner get the ingredients and the other can set up your station." I instruct. I feel sadness as I watch ten year old girls learning to cook for their future families instead of playing games outside. Their childhood has been swept out from under them. I am surprised as to how many German families live in France and agreed to send their children to school to learn these false lessons. Back home in Germany I imagine it to be worse. I watch as one girl pours flour in a cup and she drops the bag by accident as it hits the ground and the classroom is frosted white at the back. I rush over to help them and I clean up the mess. Sometimes teaching isn't so glamorous but I do enjoy doing something with my life. I walk around the tables, helping pairs combine the ingredients together every so often. When the cakes are ready to go in, the class starts to fill with a delicious chocolate smell. While we wait for them to bake I go over the rules of Nazism and what makes Jews less superior. Sometimes the lessons even shock me as I read how demeaning Goebbels describes Jewish people. They get a little worse each time; and so do the girls tolerance levels to the lessons. I believe they actually think Jews are inferior and I wish I could tell them otherwise but that would land me in hot water.

"Well it smells like the cakes are ready to come out." I say and they get excited smiles on their little faces. I help them shut off the ovens and hand out pairs of oven mitts because I'm not allowed to help them take the cakes out. A rule set by teaching regulations so they become more independent. One girl burns her fingers and I help clean and bandage the burn.

"Remember to wear both mitts next time." I tell her and she nods.

The last part of class is where the girls ice their cakes and cut the fruit to decorate. I watch nervously as they cut up strawberries, waiting for one of them to cut themselves by accident. I watch one girl near the front slicing and I watch as the silver blade pierce's the skin of the fruit. My mind flashes to yesterday and I feel ill as I rub my injured hand absent mindedly. I watch as the red juice of the strawberry covers the cutting board and I remember my blood that poured out on the counter. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice a student in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Miss Zoller." She repeats.

I look up at her and I break out of my daze. "Yes dear?" I say.

"Can you come look at my cake?"

"Of course." I say as I stand and follow her to her table. I see the dark chocolate cake in the centre and it has a nice glaze frosting with strawberries cut in halves placed around at the base.

"Well that looks wonderful! Would you like to cut a piece?" I ask the pair.

"Actually, could we cut it in half to take home to our families?" they ask.

"Of course, just wash off the knife once your done." I tell them. I take a trip around the classroom once more while they clean up and divide their cakes to take home. I stand by the door while the girls leave with their parents. A small smile graces my lips as I walk back in and organize my desk as I go over lessons and grades. The sun is setting but I am in no hurry to go home. I have a fear that Dieter may be waiting for me there now so I take my time. By the time I finish going over papers it is dark outside and I slip on my coat and my beret for my head. I step outside and lock the schoolhouse door behind me. A few people are still out walking and I see the odd car drive by as I walk down the street casually. Snow starts to fall down lightly and I look up at the sky as I take my pace slow. I see my building come into view and the lobby is lit up brightly. My manger smiles at me when I enter. I check my small mail box at the front and a fresh newspaper is inside along with a letter from my aunt. I lock the small box and head upstairs to my flat. I look across the hall to Cat Lady's flat. It occurred to me that I never learnt her name but instead she was rather content on calling me Shelly and talking about my life I supposedly had. Somewhere in that time we had created a bond in which neither of us knew about the other and I was okay with that. I needed company while Fredrick is away and I rather like my new bazaar friend. I slip my key into the lock and open the door to my flat which is pitch black and uncommonly quiet. I toss them on the coffee table and I take my beret off which has light snow flakes frosted on it. I shake them off and dab off the wetness as I walk over to the lamp to turn the light on, only I never make it there. Someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth: my first thought is Dieter.

"Make a sound and I'll cut your throat Kraut!" the voice says. I can tell that the accent isn't Dieters but I can't see their face and I feel threatened and annoyed. I try to squirm out of their strong grasp but said person has huge arms. I do the one sensible thing and I stomp on his foot with my heel. He let's go and I elbow him in the rib before I take a step out of his reach and I look for something to hurt him with. I run to the open kitchen and I grab a knife though it somehow feels like irony.

"Dammit what's wrong with ya you stupid bitch?" He says as he approaches me but I hold up the knife.

"Take one more step and I'll cut you." I say with my best menacing glare.

I wait for him to say something but he bursts into laughter and I frown. The sound fills my flat with his deep rumbling laugh. "Oh man that's precious!" he says between laughs. He wipes away what I guess to be tears before he corrects himself though all I can see is his silhouette. "You krauts are hilarious. Man you had me going there for a sec."

"Don't mock me!" I say as I continue holding the knife.

"Why don't you put that down before you hurt yourself." He says not taking my actions seriously.

"Give me a reason." I remark. He is silent and I take the chance to lunge at him. I graze his shoulder but he was ready for me.

"Nasty kraut bitch!" he says as he pushes me on the ground face first with him sitting on my back. He pries the knife from my hands as he holds them down behind my back. "You scratched me." He notes.

"GET OFF ME!" I snap.

"After that silly stunt? Nah I don't think so." He says with humor. If I could see his face I assume him to be smirking.

"Urgh I've had enough with men trampling me in my own home!" I say exasperated.

"What, you have a nasty kraut boyfriend?" he inquires.

"None of your business, nameless and faceless." I say snidely.

"Alright I'll level with ya; if you promise to not attack me I'll let you up and you can see my face."

"What's the catch?"

"Smart Kraut; I'll let you know what the catch is when you make the promise first."

"But then I lose all control of the situation." I say annoyed. I can't stand being controlled.

"Well I could just kill ya and call it a night." He replies.

"Fine…I'll agree to your terms." I say with disdain.

"See how easy it is if we just get along?" he says patronizing me. He gets off me but offers no help for me to stand so I get up myself and turn the table lamp on. I turn around and am facing a tall, dark haired, bulky man. I study over his appearance.

"Stop checking me out Kraut." He says with a toothy grin. I roll my eyes at his arrogant behavior.

"Italian?" I question.

"Nope, American; can't you people tell?" he asks as if I'm a simpleton.

"I've never met an American before." I tell him as I eye him suspiciously.

"Well you've seen me, now down to business." He says and I can see he still has a gun in hand. He had on a worn brown leather jacket with a brown mesh shirt beneath and I can see dog tags as well as chest hair peeking out from the top. His eyes are a rich dark brown that they almost appear black.

"You are in the army?" I conclude.

"Yep, what gave me away?"

"Well you're an American in France with a gun and dog tags; just a guess." I say with a smirk.

"You people really are assholes; think you're better than everyone don't ya?" he says with a sneer.

I see a Star of David on a chain across his neck. So that's why he keeps calling me a kraut. "**Dreckiger Jude**" I say with disgust.

"Ya know, I may not speak German but I know what **Jude** means." He says with a glare.

I roll my eyes as I take a seat in the arm chair and cross me legs. "Get this over with **Jude**; I have better things to be wasting my time on." I say as I cross my arms over my chest and I hold my head up high.

"You talk with a lot of confidence considering you ain't the one with the gun." He says.

"It's my home, I think I'm entitled to some power." I say with a challenging brow.

"Your brother Fredrick; where is he?"

"What do you want with him?"

"It would be better if I asked the questions Kraut Lady."

I huff. "I don't want to endanger my brother's life."

"I'm not interested in killin him if that's what you think."

"Than why do you want to know?"

"Because one of my men knows of his exploits and we have picked up rumors of a movie."

"You are looking to see a German film?" I ask in disbelief.

"No I'm more interested in its premiere."

"Well I can't help you; it's only being filmed at the moment."

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Then I guess I'll have to keep making visits."

"Who was it who told you about my brother?" I ask.

"A man called Hugo Stiglitz."

"The crazy, lone German who went on a killing spree at the Gestapo officers?" I ask as I sit up in my chair. "You're the Basterds aren't you?"

"Oh so you have heard of us; I was beginning to think you were stupid after it took you this long to clue in."

"**Fick dich Hund**." I sneer at him. He looks annoyed and confused from the language barrier.

"I can assume that wasn't nice can't I?"

I don't answer but instead deliver a swift glare. "How did you get in here anyways?" I ask looking around my flat to make sure everything is intact.

"Picked the lock on your door." He says with a satisfied grin and I want to smack it off.

"You waited here how long for me?"

"A few hours. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Oh so sorry I don't revolve my schedule around my intruders. And you can't leave through the door, my manager will see you. How did you even slip past him the first time?"

"I waited until he was busy to come in, but I suppose I can't go back that way."

"Hurry up and get out, I don't always know who will come visit me." I say as I think of Dieter and my brother popping in.

"Wait, does this mean you will help us?"

"I never said that, now who's the stupid one." I say with a smirk.

"Oh but there's another catch; I was ordered to get you to help us and if you refused I am to kill you." He fires right back. "Can't have you endangering the mission after all."

I falter and he smirks. "But this isn't fair." I whine.

"Well tough Kraut lady, these are your options and I suggest you pick quickly before I just put a bullet in your head and walk outta here."

"How often are these visits going to be?" I ask in defeat.

"Probably once a week." He says with a shrug. "Maybe sooner, I can't really assume theses things."

"Don't come here Sunday, I work. And don't come during the day either, I sometimes have…bad company."

"Not really liking the idea of being ordered around by a kraut and a woman no less." He says as he furrows his brows together. "Bad company for us or for you?" he questions.

"Both I suppose; though it's really not your concern." I snap.

He holds up his hands. "No need to get your panties in a twist, jeez."

I pull a confused face. "Weird expression." I mumble.

"Alright Kraut lady, I'll be seeing ya." He says as he walks to my bedroom but I get up to follow him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to jump out the window, what did ya think?" he says as if it were obvious.

"But couldn't that hurt you?" I ask.

"What worrying about me already?" he says with a smirk and I scowl. "I'm a military man, remember?"

I glare while I cross my arms, staying silent from his remark.

"Man you must be spoilt. Clean hair, expensive clothes and nice furniture. No wonder you live a life oblivious of war. The only thing that doesn't fit with your appearance is that hand." He says as he looks me over. I hide my injured hand behind my back self-consciously. He raises a brow in interest at that but he doesn't delve any further. He walks over, passed my bed to the window.

"How lucky am I that your apartment faces the alley." He says with a chuckle.

"Apartment?" I ask.

"American word for flat." He answers. "And I still haven't got an apology from you for ripping my coat!" he says as he points to the area I split the leather with from the knife.

"Oh so sorry." I say with mock sincerity as I place a hand to my heart.

He chuckles at my ignorant attitude which shocks me. I watch as he opens the window and sticks his legs out on the ledge. "Well see you soon Kraut." He says with humor as he jumps down. I hear feet land on cold concrete and I walk over to the window. I peer out and I see him walking away sneakily before he disappears into the night. I shut the window from the cold air and close my drapes. How is it that I am suddenly helping a total stranger? Once again I am left not knowing someone's name.

"I really got to stop doing that." I say to myself with a head shake. I discard my outerwear that I have had on until now. I go back into my sitting room and look around for the knife I cut him with but it is nowhere to be found.

"He took my knife!" I say in anger and disbelief. Now I was short two kitchen knifes because I threw away the one Dieter mutilated my hand with. I turn off the lamp and go to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed silently after I changed, wondering how did I feel about helping an American resistance group. I felt like I was betraying Fredrick but when I think of Dieter and I see freedom if I help them. Perhaps my mind could make the decision easier after a nights rest. I suddenly remember the letter from my aunt and I reach for my night table where I left it. It is sealed in a small white envelope and I tear it open carefully.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Lucinda<em>

_I have not written to you for some time and I'm sure you must be wondering how things are in Berlin. You uncle has finally retired and we bought a new home. I hope this news doesn't upset you as we did have many memories in that home but your uncle and I wanted to move on. Be sure to tell Fredrick as well. I would have written him a letter but I don't know where he stay's these days. Oliver is doing well incase you were wondering though I think he misses hearing from you. I hope you are enjoying France and keeping Fredrick company. You two have always been there for each other and it makes me and your uncle proud. Tell him we send our best regards and we hope to hear back soon._

_Love Aunt Heidi and Uncle Bernard._

* * *

><p>Moving on? I had been hearing that phrase a lot lately. I wonder why they all want to do that. Is it to forget the past or am I the only one not ready to let go of the past? I close my eyes and my mind is plagued with different dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up to a knocking sound. It takes my mind a moment to realize someone is at my door. I tie on my white silk robe as I head to the door.<p>

"Who is it?" I call.

"Dieter." I frown now that I know I have to answer. I open the door and he is smiling back at me on the other side. His smile leaves me unsettled; it looks neither genuine nor happy but rather a forced movement to display the façade of being in a good mood.

"What do you want?" I ask curtly.

His eyes turn angry but he keeps up the smile. "To see if you are busy today."

I sigh. "I don't know what you want from me Dieter." I say as I invite him in to sit down.

"Fraulein I don't mean to be a nuisance, I only find myself attached to you and I would like the chance to know you better." He says as he sits on my sofa. I lean against the counter of the kitchen as I look his way. His gaze is careful to avoid my hand and I wonder if he remembered even doing the deed at all. I take note that he keeps calling me Fraulein.

"Why should I give you a chance; it's not like you've earned it." I say with a frown.

He looks down for a moment before he collects himself. "Allow me the chance to make it up to you than."

"You're asking for a lot of chances major." I remark rudely. I think back to last night and recall the promise I made to the stranger. With Dieter being a rude interruption, I can't run the risk of getting caught. My only option is to pretend to _like_ Dieter. The thought leaves a bitter feeling in my stomach but I put on a smile.

"You know, maybe I should give you a chance. It really isn't fair of me to brush you under the carpet like that." I agree and he looks stunned by my change of heart.

"You are being serious Fraulein?" he asks suspiciously.

"Of course; though I must warn you, I have tendencies that tend to elude people from me." As if I'd ever admit my flaws I think with a scoff.

"I am very aware of your personality and you should know by now that if it hasn't deterred me than I can live with them." He says as he walks over to me. I want to shrink away from his very being but I instead smile sweetly.

"Although, you must understand my suspicions at your sudden change of mind." He says as he stares down at me with an emotionless face. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "Prove to me you really want this." He whispers and it sounds like a threat if I don't.

I gulp and I think of the only thing that will work. I reach up and rub his face tenderly before I lean in for a soft kiss. I could feel my pride slipping away and he responds to the kiss with an animalistic hunger. Our teeth scrape against each other and his tongue invades my mouth while we walk around the room in each others embrace. My back hits the wood of the door and I tangle my uninjured hand in his hair. Our tongues play with each other though I lose the dominance game as his enters my mouth again. My lungs are burning and I hope he pulls away soon. He pulls back panting and I feel glad to have my mouth back again. All I can taste is the major and I want to throw up. He leans his forehead against mine.

"Either you really want this or you are a fantastic actress." He says with a grin. I grin too and in my mind I know it was the latter choice. It takes all of me to not glare his way and tell him how I hate his very existence.

"Rest assured I never put that much into a kiss unless I mean it." I say confidently though I don't feel as confident as I sound.

"Then may I take you for a proper lunch today?"

"You may." I say agreeing to the date. "But can you give me some time to get ready?"

"Of course, I hadn't expected you to go out looking incomplete."A rude comment but I just shrug. "I shall return for you in one hour." He says as he kisses me one more time before leaving.

I wait before he leaves and I fall onto the sofa and scream into the cushion. My eyes are burning with rage and humiliation as I march over to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of whiskey I hid under the sink. I rinse out his taste in my mouth and the alcohol starts to soothe me. I feel dirty for allowing myself to do that. Hopefully I can keep up my acting long enough to last to the premiere which is supposedly important. I hope that Basterd knew how much I was sacrificing just so I could help him and his crew with the premiere. One thing is certain; I'm going to be buying a lot more whiskey from here on out.

**German Translations**

**Dreckiger Jude-Dirty Jew**

**Fick dich Hund-Fuck you dog**

**I mentioned some of hers and Fredrick family and I'll talk more about that later. Dieter has control ugh how terrible. Perhaps in the future she will be saved but for now she is stuck with the Sturmbannführer. Review Please they really help keep me going!**


	4. Cracked Expansion

**I have been watching the movie over to get a better feel of the characters and I must say Dieter isn't as bad as I was making him out to be. I wrote him in a new light this chapter though I don't think I'll be creating a love triangle in this one because it always leaves half of the readers pissed when the one guy loses. Everyone remember Twilight? All the Jacob fans died inside and I hate creating that effect. (I'm no fan of Twilight though…) Anyways I'm rambling and I should get to the point. Special thanks to ****LittleXMissXFatale**** for making me a fan of Dieter and this chapter goes out to her.**

**Also a special thanks to ****Hyperia**** who has agreed to be my beta reader. Now my chapters will have better translations and perfect aesthetics!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda. **

I have a bitter frown set on my face as I look at my reflection. I tied half of my hair back at the top while the rest falls around my shoulders in light curls. I have on my classic red lipstick and dark lashes to match. I decided on a white dress with stockings and ankle boots. The color white seemed appropriate; the symbol of innocence after all and I wanted to be seen as such in Dieters eyes. My skin looked fair in contrast to my dark hair. I sigh as I look at my injured hand. Oh how I wish I could do something to make it look better but I still needed the bandage on because the wound kept re-opening. I finish putting on a pearl necklace with matching earrings before I hear the knock from the other room. I look over myself one last time before I stand and head to the door. I take a deep breath as I grasp the handle.

"Here goes nothing" I mumble before I put on a fake smile and open the door.

He looks pleased to see me ready and he drinks in my appearance. "Well, you look beautiful" Dieter comments as I twirl around once for him.

"So where will you taking me?" I ask sweetly.

"I have a few places in mind" he says as he helps me put my coat on. His hand brushes my skin lightly and I wonder if he did that on purpose. We leave my flat together and I can see he is happy to be in my presence which feels somewhat flattering. It leaves me feeling confused and a little guilty. I feel him take my hand in his carefully but I don't object as we exit my lobby and head outside. Now that I've agreed to this date he seems unsettled and I find it humorous and slightly adorable. I decide to be polite and start a conversation.

"Have you seen my brother recently?" I ask curiously.

He looks at me from the corner of his eye before answering. "Just yesterday, yes."

"That little liar said he'd call me as often as he could" I say irked which earns a laugh from Dieter.

"I would hate to be at the end of one of your tirades" he says with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure Fredrick is used to them by now" I say.

He nods while we walk down the street together. I feel people gaze our way though he doesn't seemed fazed by the onlookers. I'm sure most people stare after any Gestapo that walks down the street casually; in fear that they may be targeted for a hidden crime committed against the Reich.

"Do people always watch you when you are out on the town?" I ask.

"Almost always but you get used to it so I say just let them look" he remarks nonchalant.

I smile at how calm he is. "Why Sturmbannführer, you never falter, do you?" I inquire.

His lips quirk on one side. "Do you think me perfect?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Truthfully I'm not sure. Is it how you see me?"

"No, you are far from perfect, Fräulein Zoller, and that's why I like you."

My face heats up and as he catches me off guard. I never feel flustered from a man's words but being with the Sturmbannführer reminds me of when I was younger and a rich boy in school fancied me. His qualities were similar to the Sturmbannführer's and perhaps why I feel nervous around his confidence.

"Oh my, is the Fraulein rendered speechless? I thought I'd never see the day" he says with a triumphant smirk.

"Well, you caught me off guard is all. Don't get used to the idea" I tell him.

"I meant no offence. It isn't everyday someone finds themselves besting you at a game of words" he says.

"True I am quick with words" I say arrogantly.

"Perhaps you should put them to the test against Standartenführer Landa."

I tense slightly and he can feel it from my hand in his grasp. "You give me too much credit. Landa is a gifted man from what my brother has told me and I would never attempt such a foolish endeavor" I say with a nervous laugh.

"Does he make you nervous?"

"Having never met the man, I can't really say that."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes" I answer truthfully.

He sighs. "I was afraid of that. I suppose I come off a little too harsh for some people" he says with furrowed brows.

"But it's nothing you should apologize for" I say attempting to cheer him up though I couldn't find a reason for my sudden kindness. Could it be that I was in denial about him?

He is silent and has shut me out so I cannot tell what he is feeling. This is not acceptable for me.

"I have disgruntled you, haven't I?" I ask.

"The truth often hurts" he says curtly.

"You make me nervous, Dieter, but I think in a good way" I say with a smile as I look up at him.

His face stays stoic but his body seems less tense now and I know my words worked. "Well, I have decided where to take you" he says as he leads me to what looks like a fancy restaurant. The interior of the building is dimly lit with art work hung on the walls. A classy establishment filled with German soldiers and their sweethearts. Many couples have already flooded tables and we are seated by a host dressed smartly in a suit with white gloves.

"You set the limit high on a first date" I note while he helps me take my coat off before pulling a chair out for me.

"I rather like this place because it's the best" he says as he sits across from me.

"You always expect to have the best?" I say smartly.

"Always" he says as he leans in forward and reaches for my bandaged hand lying on the table and takes it in his gently as rubbing soft circles in my palm. He is frowning at the bandage as he does this and I now know he feels regret.

I study his appearance and appreciate it as I take him in. His eyes a soft baby blue that burn right through me with his stare but they also beg for attention with a deep yearning. His hair is light brown and slicked back but not all the way to his neck either and I remember its feeling in my hand; like silk water slipping through my fingers. His face is filled with an angular and boyish beauty along with a cute mole that dusts his right cheek just above his lip. The lips themselves are thin and soft like petals of a flower, swimming against mine like a song. His hand in mine is delicate with long fingers that suggest him to be a master in art or music though the latter would be a better fit for the cleanliness of them. I can see his skin is pale like the morning sun and light blue veins can be seen on his wrist when the opportune moment occurs where they appear out from the long sleeves of his uniform. His uniform he is clad in conveys dark mystery and danger but also of someone significant. With or without the jacket he still wears the uniform perfectly and it suits him handsomely. He is young in years but he has strived to be beyond his age by gaining importance. His build is slender and straight though I imagine him to be frail beneath his clothing and I revel in the idea of catching a glimpse of this man clad in nothing.

"Are you trying to memorize me in case I disappear?" he teases.

I snap out of my gaze and feel slightly embarrassed from being caught staring. "I apologize but I like to study people closely and imagine more than what is presented. There is always so much more to a person than appearance and I love to come up with my own conclusions."

"And what do you conclude me to be?" he says with a boyish smile.

I try to think over my wording. I couldn't exactly tell him I wanted to see him without apparel. "I see in you that you were pushed at an early age to strive for improvement; not to be flawless and you also want to better yourself but it sometimes gets in the way of living a regular life. You always like to prove yourself and you stress easy if not at your best."

He pauses to look at me and I wonder if I had offended him. "You read people well. I believe you are the first person to understand me without my having to inform you."

"I was afraid I had offended you from your silent tone."

"No it was … perfect" he says justifying my actions.

"Can you read me?" I say challenging him.

"I have already when I first met you but I would like the chance to see if I am correct. Would it be rude of me to do this?" he says, asking my permission.

"I encourage you to" I say with a nod. He pulls his hand from mine and looks serious as he studies over me. He pulls himself straight in his seat and his eyes bore into mine.

"You were scarred by your parent's death at a young age so you built a wall around yourself, keeping people out. Your whole young adult experiences were based on a series of snap decisions that you now regret. You've made mistakes but you have yet to make up for them and your hardened attitude you feel necessary, for fear of being left alone again so you use it as defense and a reason to not be close with people. You are quick to hate people before you would accept them" he says as he sits back in his chair.

I chew on the inside of my cheek as a small frown graces my lips. He takes my injured hand once more. "I have displeased you" he says as he frowns at himself.

I put my wall back up and smile. "No, it's just … you were very honest and correct. I don't believe Fredrick knows me that well even."

He looks relieved from my response. "Well, the part about your parents I assumed because of him. Regardless I think we should change the subject to something lighter" he says as the waiter comes to our table. He orders us champagne and when our meals come we are rather quick to drink while our food sits, becoming cold.

"Perhaps such serious talk is better spent away from lunch" he says as both our plates are now cool and we don't look each other in the eye.

I nod, not really caring about the food. I stare at the candle placed between us in the center of the table. The orange flame dances carefree while hot wax drips down the sides of the lean stick. I am trying to understand where I see Dieter now. We are one in the same it would seem and I find myself more curious then anything.

"I believe we are ready to leave" he says breaking the silence.

I look up at him and nod.

"I will walk you back home than" he says as we stand in awkward silence. He keeps true to his gentlemen gestures and helps me back into my coat before we leave. The late lunch had eaten up a large portion of the day while the sun is turning orange over the horizon. Snow falls lightly around us and I like the way it looks around him; a lost soul wandering the plane with a small frown ever etched on his lips. I wonder what his face would look like with a true smile gracing upon it. My new goal was to make that happen even if it took me the rest of my life; I would see Dieter smile with light in his eyes. The red bricks of my building come into view and I feel depressed that my time with him is over. It wasn't love I was feeling but admiration and I wanted to know more about him. Be the only one he has ever spilt his whole being into. I realized this was a lot to ask but it would prove to be a good side task while my brother is away. I suddenly remember my other task of helping the Basterds and I feel annoyed. It was a thorn in my side; a tedious task I had to get through to move on.

We enter the lobby together and he stays true to his word as he leads me upstairs. I lean back against my door as I smile at him.

"I hope my words haven't soiled my opportunity to see you again" he says dejectedly.

I chuckle. "No, I quite liked the getting to know you part and it turned out to surprise me more than I anticipated" I answer.

"All in good ways I hope" he says with a grin.

"The best ways" I say as I peck him on the cheek lightly. His face is warm and smooth and I would like to feel it once more but I pull away.

"This is where I leave you" he says as a small smile appears though his eyes are empty. I feel desperate to get them to change but that will take time.

"Goodbye, Dieter" I say.

"Farewell, Fräulein" he says with a slight bow before he turns and walks away while I stare after him. I turn to open my door and I enter before shutting it silently. I jump when I turn around and see the stranger sitting in my arm chair.

He lets out a laugh. "I knew you had a Kraut boyfriend!" he says with a smirk.

I scowl. "What are you doing here! I thought you said weekly visits." I feel like he had interrupted on a private moment.

"No, I said I wasn't sure. Pick up your ears, Kraut, you don't listen none too well."

"How did you get in here?" I ask with hands on my hips and a scowl while my bottom lip protrudes forward slightly.

"The window in your bedroom; there was an old ladder out in the alley and I climbed up here. You're never home, are you?"

I frown not answering him before I walk down the hall to my bedroom. I hear him get up and follow. I put my jacket away and when I turn around I bump right into him. I scowl as I push him back and he keeps on his signature smirk.

"Jesus, get out of my room! Didn't your mother teach you any manners when it comes to being in a lady's room?" I ask annoyed while I walk around him and out into the hall again.

"She did but I ignored that rule since I was fifteen. The girls just love me being in their rooms all the time" he says with a laugh.

"Urgh, you're a disgusting pig."

"So how was your hot date?" he says prying.

"You have no chance of knowing" I say while I go into the kitchen and go for the whiskey under my sink only to find it missing. "Wha-?"

"Looking for this?" he asks and I raise my head from the cupboard and frown. He holds the bottle lightly in his hand while he grins. "Didn't figure you a whiskey gal" he says as he unscrews the cap and takes a swig from my special stash.

"Really, what did you think I preferred?"

"You look like a wine or champagne girl, you know all feminine and what not."

"Hmm, you don't know me well at all."

"Hey chill, I've only known you for like ten minutes."

"Somehow I think it would take you an eternity to figure me out anyways" I say rudely while I slam the cupboard shut, irked that he stole my whiskey. A day like this, I really needed it.

He offers me the bottle, looking bashful. I hold my hand up to stop him. "No thanks. Lord knows I may catch something from you. You trudge around in the woods; who knows what you've picked up" I say as I leave the kitchen to sit on my sofa. He sits beside me and I move over to the end.

"Jesus, you're all muddy and you smell like dirt and blood, get off my sofa!" I snap.

"Jeez relax mom! God, you're wound like a fucking top, ya need to calm down a little" he says as sinking further into my sofa much to my dismay.

"Oh there's nothing more I'd like then to be calm but it's hard when a filthy Jew keeps breaking into my house!" I shriek as I stand. He stands abruptly and grabs me roughly as he pins me to the wall.

"Okay, I'm getting a little sick of the Jew comments, Kraut" he hisses through clenched teeth.

I don't back down and I roll my eyes. "Please, like you're any better. I'm a person you know and I have a name so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me Kraut or Kraut lady." Up until this point I hadn't realized his height and he holds me eye level with my feet off the ground.

"Oh … well what's your name then?" he asks a little kinder.

"It's Lucinda."

"So Lucy for short?"

I sigh heavy. "If that helps you; everyone calls me that anyways so what's one more person."

"Well, do you really want to be called Lucinda? It sounds like a horrible name, kinda like an old ladies I figure" he says with a grin and I scoff at his childish thinking.

"Oh well, if you think my names so funny then you won't mind telling me yours."

"It's Donny."

"Oh, you're giving me hell for my old lady name when yours is Donald?" I say and I start laughing at him. He huffs as he drops me back on my feet and I continue to laugh at his expense. I haven't had a true laugh in so long that I was unable to stop. I bend over holding my sides and I continue to howl in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, get it all out of your system" he says annoyed while he sits back down.

I literally have tears in my eyes when I finish. I wipe them away and my face feels warm as I can't contain the smile when I sit down in the armchair across from him.

"Are ya done?" he asks with a scowl.

"Yes, I'm all good now" I say politely while I fold my hands in my lap.

"Smart ass, Kraut" he mumbles.

"Oh, enough with that, **Jude**" I say with a frown.

He gives a crooked grin. "Well, guess I should tell you why I'm here."

"Alright, talk away" I say gesturing him to start.

"The Lieutenant doesn't exactly like the idea of working with a German, frankly neither do I but I'll put up with you so long as you help."

"I already told you I would" I say with a huff. "Remember your threat of killing me? Why would I refuse?"

"So what that you agreed, that doesn't mean we trust ya and that's why I'm here. For all we know you could give us information that puts us in danger" he says with a knowing look.

I feign a hurt expression. "Oh, I'm hurt! A group of Neanderthals don't trust me" I say with a hand over my heart.

"Okay, I offended ya, no need to get bitchy. But even if you convince me I don't think it will be enough for the others."

"Than why did you all go out of your way to seek me out?" I ask confused.

"Because ending the war is more important to us right now. You're the best shot we got."

"God, you know how much responsibility that is on me?" I say with a solemn expression. I hadn't realized they needed that much from me.

"I know we are asking a lot but it's necessary. I have to ask though; do you really want the Allied forces to win? Cause that's what may happen if you help us."

"I'm a German and I'm not quick to trust you. True I do have many ties to German soldiers as well but I don't participate in discrimination either so I suppose that's a positive motive for me to help you."

"Thought you hated Jews" he remarks.

"What because I call you **Jude**? That doesn't mean I hate your kind. I make fun of my own people too; I'm a rude person and that's the truth" I say with smirk.

"Good to know you're just a bitch."

I shrug not really bothered by the comment. "And you're a dirty asshole who is still sitting on my sofa!" I say with a glare.

"You could always offer me a shower?" he says with a toothy grin as he raises a suggestive brow.

"I'm not a hotel service and I don't want your comrades thinking so either. What would they say if you came back clean cut?"

"They'd be pissed but I think I'm the only one willing to come here so it's not like they'd be beating down your front door for a shower."

"Hmm, maybe when I trust you more I'll let you" I say attempting to be friendly. "I have another question, why don't you say your R's? You say everything with an A instead of ER, like showa instead of shower" I say with a disgruntled face.

He chuckles. "That's just the way I talk. I'm from Boston; everyone there sounds like this. What do ya think?"

I frown. "It's … different" I conclude.

"You'll get used to it."

"Where is Boston?" I inquire.

He thinks about it. "Never had to explain that one before" he says with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, so sorry I haven't kept track with the geography of your country" I sneer.

"Well, maybe you'll go there someday" he says casually.

"I doubt that. I rather like Europe and I don't feel inclined to leave. If anything I'll move back to Germany after the war or when my brother doesn't need my company anymore" I say with a blank stare.

He nods and we sit in awkward silence. "Guess I can leave for now. You don't have anything yet and I'm pretty much useless here."

"Can you at least give me some idea as to when you'll be back?"

"A few days, a week tops. Why the curiosity? Looking forward to another visit from me?" he grins.

"Oh yes, I just can't contain the happiness I feel when you're in the room. Maybe next time I'll dress up" I say sarcastically.

"Or you could just wear nothing" he smirks.

"Alright, time for you to leave" I say annoyed as I stand and show him to leave.

"Oh, come on I was only joking! Don't be such a prude!" he says as I lead him back to the window in my bedroom.

"For your information I am not a prude" I say as I cross my arms while he turns to look at me when he stands in front of the window.

A grin crosses his face. "Oh, so you're easy, I get it now."

I falter with a gasp. "I am not easy! That's not what I meant, you twisted my words around."

"Sure I did … Kraut" he adds to get a rise out of me and I clench my right hand together while I fume silently.

"Maybe next time around you can tell me about that injured hand, I'm dying to know what you do in your spare time" he says before opening the window and turning to jump.

"Well, see ya soon Big Easy" he teases before he jumps down. I scowl as marching to the window. I stick my head out and spit at him. An unladylike gesture but he deserved it. He looks back up and chuckles before he takes off from view. I shut the window and walk to my bed. Thinking about the men I surround myself with and I start to think Dieter is the best pick. Something about him today really awoke my interest for him. I'm not sure if it was his resilience to every situation thrown at him or the unknown that I have yet to discover. What secrets lie behind those murky eyes? What mysteries can one uniform hold? I have to know and I hope he will let me be apart of his life enough to trust me with such things.

On another note there is the annoying, loud American. He says his name is Donny. Everything about him screams stereotype. His crude way of talking and the way he presents himself is how many Europeans describe the average American. In the mystery department he proves stale. I've already figured out almost everything about him in a short time and yet his attempts to figure me out keep me interested. I'm a difficult person for him and watching him try to read me while I elude him is turning out to be fun. I hold little to no trust for the man but I'll at least make things bearable between us since I'll be dealing with him a lot. My ears perk up to the sound of the phone and I stand to go answer.

I pick up and hold the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Well, hello Lucy. I finally had free time and I thought I'd call you since I apparently don't hold true to my promises" he says.

"Freddy, nice to hear from you, too. You've talked to Dieter then I assume."

"Yes, the Minister needed him and he told me all about your date. I must say I was surprised to hear you agreed" he says in disbelief.

"You have no confidence in me at all! I will say this; you were right, he isn't all bad."

"Ah, finally I can say I told you so!" I know he is smiling on the other end.

"So how's acting going you big movie star?" I tease.

"It is more work than you'd think. I no longer envy the famous. Performing stunts and re-doing scenes is proving to be tiresome work."

"Oh, poor baby Fredrick, fame and money is such a disappointing result" I say sarcastically.

"Alright, I guess I am laying it on a little thick but I can tell you this; I'm actually excited to get this film done so I can get back on the lines."

"Wow, no one has ever said that in a sentence before" I remark.

"So is this whole conversation going to be you patronizing me?"

"Pretty much" I admit with a grin.

"Well, I should get going. I have dinner with the Minister and we are talking over tomorrow's scenes."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"Do you want me to say Hello to Dieter?"

"Umm no, that's totally out of character for me to do that and I don't want to look like an attention craved puppy" I say rudely.

He laughs. "Okay, no need to harp at me. You really need to relax more, you know."

I feel myself holding the receiver harder in my grip that I almost want to break it. His words remind me of the Americans.

"Hey, are you still there?"

"Oh sorry, I just was reaching for something and I had put the phone down" I excuse.

"Well, I hope to talk to you again soon and maybe visit if I can get away for one day."

"You just focus on making that movie, Freddy. I'm alright here; I've already made friends with my neighbor."

"The old lady with all the cats?" he asks baffled.

"Hey, don't judge her, she's just an animal lover is all" I say annoyed with his behavior to brush away people he thought were beneath him. I hate when he lets his uniform take over his head.

"Well, okay then. Goodbye, Lucy."

"Oh, one more thing, I received a letter from Aunt Heidi; she and Uncle Bernard are moving."

"Well, that's good news. Glad to hear they are moving on" he says. I roll my eyes. He would see it that way.

"Well, that's all I have to say. Goodbye, Freddy" I say as I hung up, not really wanting to talk with him at the moment.

I sit on my sofa, glaring at the wall. People are constantly changing around me and I hate having to keep up with there constant mood swings. I curl up on my sofa and rest my head on the cushion. I can still smell the American's scent but it doesn't really bother me. I feel like I'm lying on a forest floor while the scents create pictures in my mind when I fall asleep.

My dream is strange. I am standing on the ledge of a clock tower. Cluttered excitement is down below and I stare across the cracked expansion of the dark city where only lights can be seen. On a flat building across the way I can see a dark silhouette. Their jacket blows long around them and I try calling out to them but no sound escapes me. They begin to drift further away and the city below me disappears while I am left standing on a clock tower with darkness surrounding me. I turn around to look at the face of the clock. I watch as the large iron hand strikes midnight. A loud bell rings and knocks me into a state of incoherence. My body starts to sway and I close my eyes as I fall from the clock tower into an endless abyss.

**Confusing dream, right? I will make more into that later on. I hope the characters are holding up for everyone and that they are believable. I don't want OOC characters in my story and I constantly worry if I had them say or do the wrong thing. I got caught up in the description of Dieter as you can probably see but I really want to make him a big mystery for Lucinda in this story and I will often describe their unique relationship. I wouldn't define it as love but you as the readers can take it as you want. Reviews are great!**


	5. Angel Or Demon

**Thank you for those who constantly review, it really helps a writer to see her work is appreciated. This chapter is slower so I could get information out but next chapter will have lots of Donny, I promise! Also Landa enters this chapter but I don't think he will be important, just reoccurring every so often. Tell me how I did with him!**

**Thanks to my beta reader Hyperia who helps me get everything perfect for the readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

I open my eyes open, blinking a few times as the sun is hitting my face. I look around the room and realize that I'm still on the sofa. I sit up and moan in pain when my back makes a crack sound. I'm in my white dress yet and it seems that I have picked up the dirt of the sofa when Donny had sat there. I sneer at the stains as I stand and stretch. The bottle of whiskey he left is on the coffee table, so I seal it up and move to put it back in the kitchen. Once I put it away under the sink I look out my kitchen window. The early sun is rising and I realized that I slept through the rest of yesterday and the night without waking. I bite my pinky nail absently as I maul over the dream I had. It was fresh in my mind a moment ago but now I can only recall fragments of the dream. I shake my head, brushing the idea away as I walk barefoot back to my bedroom to freshen up for the day.

I sit on the toilet seat and peel back my bandage gingerly. My palm now looks like a reddish purple color and it feels tight to clench a fist or to do any movement. I continue my daily process of cleaning and re-bandaging it until I feel it's well enough to breathe. I know it will most likely scar which makes the vain side of me upset. I hold Dieter responsible no longer nor will I forget the incident either.

I turn the tap of my shower on and decide to bathe in my deep claw-foot tub. I walk into my room to change while the water runs and I go to close my curtains. I see the ladder out in the alleyway and decide to lock the window out of paranoia incase the American returns. I throw my white dress in the hamper so I remember to wash out the stains. I take my pearl necklace off carefully along with the earrings. They belonged to my mother and my aunt had saved them for me until my sixteenth birthday. I remember crying myself to sleep with the box in my arms that night. It was the last time I had been given something that belonged to my deceased parents and the gesture had broke the seams of my heart when I first laid eyes on it. The tiny white pearls give off a rainbow gleam in the light and the earrings have a gold banned wrapped around the half pearls. I touch them softly before I close the box and hide them in my vanity drawer.

I suddenly remember the running water and run back into the bathroom to see the water coming close to pooling over the edge. I shut the tap off before the bath water can hit the floor. I dip my hand in the water and the temperature is warm enough to turn my skin pink within minutes of being under. I lay out fresh towels and my robe for after as I grab a bar of soap for my bathe. Of course I didn't take into account water displacement and as soon as I sit in the tub, water pools over the edge and onto the floor. I sigh in annoyance and decide to leave the water on the floor until after my bath.

I have a small hand held showerhead I use to wash my hair. Sometimes I like to lay back and close my eyes while I think deeply about things that confuse me. At the moment I have a lot to ponder in my life but I decide to think about the dream again. I sink myself further in the water until my head vanished underneath the bubbles and my hair floats around me. My eyes are closed as I try to remember where I have been. Buildings appear in my mind and I remember lights below, but where was I and who else was there? I hear ringing in my ears and I open my eyes underwater. I realize it's my phone making the noise and I come up from under the water gasping for air. I reach for my towel and pull myself out from the water, rushing to answer the phone.

"Hello?", I ask as water from my hair drips down my back.

"Ah Mademoiselle Zoller, I have a telegram for you." It was my manager calling from the lobby. He is French and has grown accustom to calling me Mademoiselle instead of Fräulein.

"Oh … well, can you tell me what it is?", I ask.

"Yes, a soldier came here and said Sturmbannführer Hellstrom has requested your presence for this evening."

"Did he say what the event in question was?"

"A formal dinner with colleagues; he also wanted me to tell you your brother would be present."

"I accept. If his runner calls again, could you inform him, please?", I say.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Zoller, Sturmbannführer Hellstrom will be arriving at six o'clock to pick you up in front of the building."

"Thank you, Monsieur", I reply before hanging up. I look at the floor around me and huff when I see I have tracked more water around the flat.

"Great, more to clean up", I mumble as I patter back to the bathroom. I forget about the spilt water and I slide onto my butt on the cold floor of the bathroom. I groan while getting myself up and pull the plug then to let the water flow out from the tub. I stand and go to my room to dress. I wasn't planning on dressing up but now I have a formal event to go to, so I have to prioritize for this type of occasion.

I slip on my white robe while I go through my wardrobe. Luckily I have a lot of formal wear because of going to parties with Fredrick but I can't decide which one would look best. This is my first formal event with Dieter and I would have never bet on that happening in a million years but here I was, caught between silk fabrics and rainbow colors. White was automatically out because I wore it yesterday. I always wore red with Fredrick so I didn't want another repeat. Black was formal but also depressing. I'm caught between a peach colored dress with flowing sleeves or a tight fitting blue gown. The blue is sultrier and quite often what I'd choose but I felt like being different so I decide on the peach dress. I can't remember were I'd bought it or when but it is rather lovely.

I still had quite some time until Dieter would arrive, so I decide to take my time preparing myself. I hum to myself while I put my make up on. I am about to spread the red lipstick on but I pause and study it. I've always worn this same shade and maybe it was time for a change. I'm not sure what sparked this sudden feeling to be different but I think of Fredrick's words of moving on. Was that what was happening to me or I had been under water too long and caused myself brain damage? At the moment I didn't care because I set the red lipstick down and picked up a soft rose color that would go well with the color of my gown. I brush out my hair carefully and start to pin back curls loosely in a bun with few pieces framing my face. I look at my watch once again and I figure Dieter to be here in a matter of minutes so I leave my bedroom to go put my coat on.

I sit on my sofa all complete and ready to leave. My stomach has butterflies from anxiety for a number of reasons. I'm rather happy to be able to see Fredrick again but I worry for whom else may be at the party. Just as I'm about to go for some whiskey, my phone rings.

"Hello?", I ask softly.

"Ah yes, Sturmbannführer Hellstrom is downstairs waiting for you, Mademoiselle", my manager informs me.

"Thank you. I will be down shortly", I answer politely before hanging up.

I stand, taking a deep breath before I brush out any crinkles on my outfit and grab my clutch to go downstairs. I lock my door and am greeted by Cat Lady standing by her doorway.

"Going out tonight, Shelly?", she asks.

"Oh yes, Andreas is taking me for dinner."

"Such a lovely husband that man", she says before she steps back into her flat and shuts the door. I stare at the closed room for a moment before I walk to the stairs and head down to meet with Dieter. I pass by my manager and offer him a smile before stepping outside. Dieter is leaning against the brick building in his leather coat while he holds a lit cigarette between his fingers. His eyes are empty and they have bags underneath that convey a sense of an overworked and under slept person. He offers a closed lip smile when he sees me and he drops the cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out with his heel.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to something so formal that easily", he remarks as he stands away from the wall in perfect motion. His moves are flawless and I can't help but be envious.

"Well, I didn't want to battle you right away", I say with a grin.

He nods and offers me his arm as we step into the vehicle. It is similar to the ones I've ridden in times before. His disposition is set apart from mine tonight and I frown from not getting a conversation from him. I take matters into my own hands and start talking.

"I'm happy you asked me to come tonight", I say.

He hums in response while he keeps his focus straight ahead. I reach for his hand softly and he seems startled when I touch him.

"Are you alright?", I ask.

"I'm perfectly well, Fräulein", he comments with some disdain.

"Is my concern misplaced then?", I inquire and he finally looks my way.

He sighs before pulling his hand from mine. "My work can sometimes be straining and I choose to be distant on those particular days."

"But I don't like a distant Dieter", I remark with a frown.

"And which Dieter do you prefer?", his tone is clipped.

"The way you were yesterday. It made me fascinated with you and blessed to be in your presence."

He reaches for my hand again. "Then I will try to be that Dieter for you", he says with a lighter tone.

"Just for me I hope."

He chuckles. "Alright just for you, Lucy." My heart skips a beat at my own name. It sounded so much better coming from his tongue. We sit in comfortable silence after and I'm glad for fear I may say something stupid or inappropriate. A recognizable house pulls into view and I remember it to be the Reichsminister's home.

"Another dinner at Doktor Goebbels' home?", I question.

"Yes, more on the premiere. We are discussing the security tonight."

"And who is to be in charge of that?"

"Standartenführer Landa", he answers in one short motion and I cringe internally.

"I wish not to speak with him", I say disgruntled.

"I'm sure he wants to speak with you though after all Fredrick has told him about you."

I huff. "I really wish Fredrick wouldn't sing my praises."

"But you are all he has and the very discussion of you is what interested me in the first place."

"Than you can thank him for that but I'd rather not have my wits tested against the Jew Hunter", I say rudely.

"I'm sorry you see it that way", he comments with a frown.

I realize my words may have hurt him but at the moment I was in no mood to apologize.

"Well, let's go in before our presence is missed", Dieter says without emotion while we step out of the vehicle. We link arms but neither of us shares words while we walk to the door. The same butler as last time opens the door for us and he helps me out from my coat. My brother steps out from the sitting room to greet us and I give him a big smile as we envelope in a hug.

"I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see your sorry face", I say humorously when we break apart.

"Oh, how I've missed your cheeky tone", he drawls with an eye roll and a chuckle. Dieter walks past us and into the sitting room without a word.

"So how are things with the Sturmbannführer?", Fredrick asks me.

"Better but also straining; he's a difficult man to get to know", I comment as I look where he had stood.

"Give him time, after all you're out spoken and not everyone is the same."

I frown at his advice. "I know that!", I snap. He holds up a hand in defense.

"I didn't mean to offend, just informing you about the man. I don't want you giving up right away, he truly does like you."

"As you've said", I remark. "Should we join the others?"

"I suppose. We were just in the middle of discussion when you arrived", Fredrick says as he leads me back with the others. Everyone in the room I've met previously with the exception of the older gentleman in the armchair holding a cognac. I suspect him to be Landa. All eyes are on Fredrick and me when we return.

"The lovely Fräulein has returned to us!", Goebbels says with a wide grin that shows all of his teeth. I smile back but my eyes burn to look in the direction of Landa. I take a seat next to Dieter but he seems to ignore my presence. In fact, he seems to not be paying attention to anyone.

"Fräulein, I'm sure you've already guessed this is Standartenführer Hans Landa", Goebbels says making a small introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you", I say with a tight smile his way.

"You are even lovelier in person, Fräulein. Rumors has told you are almost as good as me with words, or so your brother has shared with us", he says with a crooked, closed lip smile.

"I'm sure he is over exaggerating", I say tersely while I shoot Fredrick a look.

"It was a simple complement on his behalf I'm sure, there's nothing to be snide about Fräulein", Landa says with a disarming smile.

I nod once and turn my head down, waiting for the talk on business to ensue.

"I want the premiere to be at the Ritz", Goebbels says demandingly.

"Would the Ritz be too big a place to fill?", my brother asks.

"Heavens no, I expect this to be my crown jewel and it will fill up. I don't want the audience to be filled with common French bourgeois though as I'd rather our people come to see your exploits", the Reichsminister says to my brother.

"With the size of the Ritz it would be hard to control who buys tickets", Fredrick says thoughtfully.

"What are your thoughts on the subject, Fräulein?" I look up and find it is Landa addressing me.

I frown. "Why so curious to hear my opinion?", I ask curiously.

"A female answer is rather insightful on these topics, wouldn't you agree?"

I tried but I couldn't stop the next words from leaving my mouth. "Francesca is also here and you did not ask her opinion. Did you just want to hear my voice again, Standartenführer?", I ask with a challenging brow. The room takes on an eerie silence and for the moment it is only me and Landa staring back at each other. His face is stoic for what seems like hours before he breaks into a grin.

"I had thought all the stories about your attitude were false but alas she shows her true colors", he says with a grin and hardened stare.

"I apologize for my sister, Standartenführer, she sometimes forgets her place", Fredrick says with a frown thrown in my direction.

"Nonsense, I quite enjoy her rude behavior as opposed to all the brown nosing I'm used too", he says while his eyes never leave me. His gaze studies my frame and rests on my long legs and chest long enough to make me uncomfortable before he turns away satisfied with my reaction. As I had predicted, he turned out to be the victor.

The Reichsminister clears his throat. "Then would you be satisfied with working security at the Ritz. I need the best person on the job for my big night", Goebbels says, bringing the attention back to him. He made everything about himself and I find the habit annoying. I look Dieter's way as he has been silent this whole time. I can tell by his stance that he his angry with something. It is a silent anger that he hides behind his eyes. I rest my hand on top of his and he stares down at them for the longest time before pulling away. I feel dejected and irked that he is pushing me away. The most difficult man to know indeed.

The rest continue to talk business before Landa announces he must leave. He stands and walks over to me and takes my hand in his. "A wonderful first meeting, Fräulein, I hope it is not the last one", he says, kissing my hand while never breaking contact with my eyes. I'm the first to look away and I feel him smirking before he pulls away. He bids Adieu to the rest and I watch his disappearing figure. Fredrick eyes me with interest from across the room and I make a note to excuse myself but not before he can follow. We talk out in the hallway.

"Would you mind telling me what that was?", he asks angry.

"What do you mean?"

"Your little spat with the Standartenführer in front of everyone. I have expected you to put up a front but to not completely embarrass yourself."

"I did no such thing. He didn't have to be rude and ask unnecessary questions", I say while I cross my arms in a huff.

"He is a Standartenführer of the Schutzstaffel, he can do what he feels is right."

"Well, then I apologize for creating a scene but next time that man is present, I won't be."

He sighs before me. "It was my mistake to tell him so much about you. I should have guessed he would want a challenge."

"It was not for you to know, Fred. He is a hard man to read, you told me that yourself", I answer while squeezing his arm. He smiles with a nod. His dimples are prominent and he still looks young even in uniform.

"So do you have any idea when the film will be done?", I ask.

"In the next few months apparently; hopefully sooner rather than later", he remarks with a chuckle.

I smile. Our relationship had always been one with easy repair, no matter the fight. "I would think you will find a date to take to these events soon."

"When I get a free chance around town again. Perhaps she'll be French."

"Oh, already setting your standards", I tease.

"I suppose you'll be leaving soon. Business is practically done here and I need my sleep because we start filming early."

I nod and we rejoin the others. Goebbels is talking with his interpreter while Dieter holds his drink. He looks worn and tired. The light of the fireplace cast a shadow on his face and I see disappointment in his eyes but I'm not sure from what. I walk over to him again and touch his arm gingerly to gain his attention. He looks my way and I smile sweetly, hoping to create some sort of connection between us again.

"I should take you back now", he says and arises from his seat. I hug Fredrick once more.

"Have fun, Freddy. I can't wait to see your movie!", I say softly to him.

"You'll have the first chance at a ticket", he says when we pull apart.

"I apologize for disrupting the peace in your home, Reichsminister", I say to him.

He waves me off. "Forget that, Fräulein. When Landa is present, something always proves eventful. People tend to feel uncomfortable around him", Goebbels returns dismissing me.

I turn with Dieter and we walk to the door where I pick up my coat before we walk outside. He does not take my arm this time and I feel desperate to have him talk to me. Once in the car I stare out at the moonlight. The sky is clear tonight and very cold when the snow starts to freeze.

"Thank you for asking me once again", I say trying to lighten the tension.

"I'm glad you accepted", he answers half heartedly.

I hate the sense of rejection, feeling tears wanting to well up in my eyes but I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat. We arrive at my building and he agrees to walk me upstairs at least, which I am grateful for.

"Would you like to come in for just a moment?", I ask once at my door.

He seems to hesitate before answering. "Only if it doesn't bother you."

"No, I insist", I answer. I'm about to open the door but stop quickly. "Oh, one moment", I say, peeking my head in the flat to make sure I have no unwanted visitors. When the coast is clear I turn back to Dieter who is giving me a confused look.

"I wanted to make sure my flat wasn't messy because I didn't want a … mess", I conclude awkwardly. He nods while he looks at me like I'm crazy. He seats himself in the exact same place on the sofa where Donny had previously sat and it awakens a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. He still seems distant so I excuse myself to change. I start to ponder ways on how I can get him to talk to me and I conclude with the one thing I am best at; using my looks. I change into a silk nightgown which is midnight blue in color. I shake my curls loose and once I'm satisfied with my sultry look and I stalk back into the sitting room. He is standing by the kitchen window looking outside so I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I can feel him breathing and let my head rest between his shoulders where I can faintly hear his heart beating calmly.

"Do I not give you enough of my time?", he finally asks.

"Why do you ask?", I return.

"I feel like I could be better to you than I have been and it's disappointing you."

"What brought this on?"

"You were quick to take to the Standartenführer, though most women are." He seems annoyed by this fact.

"I didn't take to him in a good way, Dieter, trust me. You are too hard on yourself, you know. We've only just begun seeing each other and you're already worried that I'm bored?"

He sighs before turning around in my arms. He looks stunned to see me dressed in something different and seems to drink in my appearance.

"I've grown accustom to being alone and I'm not sure on how to act with someone else to be honest. I hate relationships but I want this one to work", he admits. "I feel like I could lose you easily."

The corner of my lip lifts into a smile. "You were jealous of the Standartenführer", I mean grinning.

"I have every right to be", he answers with a frown. I smile and stand on my toes and kiss his nose lightly.

"You truly are a mystery, Dieter", I mumbled.

"Glad to see you find my anxiety funny", he remarks and I roll my eyes.

"Enough with the rain cloud attitude. Be happy in the knowledge that I'm here to laugh at you", I tease him while I play with his tie.

He smirks at that and kisses my forehead before pushing me away gently. "I should go now. I still have to work in the morning though sometimes I forget that when I'm with you", he says.

"Well, next time bring the happy attitude with you", I say with hands on my hips while he walks to the door.

He opens the door but pauses in his step and turns back to me. "A marvelous idea changing into that", he notes while he looks me over once more before leaving. My cheeks heat up but I smile. I truly thought he would have kissed me on the lips this time but he seems quick to avoid that since we starting seeing each other.

I shrug at his confusing behavior before turning the lights out and head to my bedroom. I lay in my bed tossing and turning while trying to find sleep. When I am close to drifting off I hear a tapping sound. I open my eyes and peer around the room, looking for the sound. I sit up and wait for the sound again. Three taps are heard again and realization hits me as I head to the window. I pull back the curtains and I am staring at a very pissed off American.

**My oh my Dieter is a confusing one! I imagined his work to be stressful and thus is why he was distant but not cruel either; just enough to keep drama in their very warped relationship. Oh no, Donny's pissed! As always, they will have another great disagreement but they will start to develop some what of a friendship soon. Reviews are love!**


	6. Slip Back Into The Light

**So thank you to any new reviewers and readers of this story who put it on their favorites/alerts list! As promised I have more Donny in this one along with the Basterds but I don't have them in here for too long because I find adding them in a story, makes a main character a Mary-sue real fast, which I don't want. Also Lucinda is German and I wanted her to associate more with the Germans/villains of the movie with the exception of Donny. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Thanks to my beta reader Hyperia who helps me get everything perfect for the readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

His eyes burn at me in frustration and annoyance. I let a small grin creep to my face, not making a move to unlock the window. He taps the glass three times once more in my face. I uncross my arms and move to unlock the window which lets cold air and snow inside when he crawls over the ledge.

"Jesus, I'm freezing my ass off out there and you're off having a date!", he snaps as rubbing his arms to warm up once inside. I roll my eyes while I close the window and the curtains after him.

"How did you know I was on a date?", I ask accusingly.

"I was already in the alley when your car pulled up. So here I was, waiting on an old relic of a ladder while you're all cozy with your Nazi boyfriend."

"Next time, don't knock on the window unless you're sure he left. What if he had caught you coming here?"

"I would have killed ya both", he says. I try to judge if he is joking but his straight face tells me otherwise.

"Thought you said nighttime visits were better", he continues, while his brows stay knitted together in a scowl.

"Well really, three visits in a row are a bit much, don't you think?", I ask while I walk back to my bed and sit. "I can't always plan on you coming here."

"I didn't know about this visit either. The Lieutenant wanted me to come here" he answers defensively.

"For what reason?", I ask suspiciously.

"Well, how would you feel coming to meet some of the crew?", he asks.

A frown instantly crosses my face. "Not going to happen", I replies as turning him down flat.

"Yeah, he figured you'd say that so I'm to offer you these options. First you can come with me freely or I could knock you unconscious and take you there."

"You wouldn't dare!", I flare with anger.

"Hey broad, I have no qualms what so ever about shutting you up for awhile", he returns with a smirk.

I sneer at him while crossing my arms and maul over leaving my warm flat. "But it's late and I don't want to go into the woods", I whine slightly as I pout.

"Oh please, little princess, like I care about your comfort. My Ma put up more of a pout when I left for war", He says with a head shake.

"If I started to cry would you think it over?", I ask hopefully.

"Not even if you was my Grandmother", he replies.

I groan. "Please don't make me do this!", I beseech.

"Sorry, the decision isn't mine to make. Get dressed so we can go, unless you wanna go in that", he says with a grin while he looks over my scantily glad figure.

I gasp while I try to cover myself. "You men are all the same; no matter German or American", I hisses as standing and dig through my clothes quickly. I turn back around with a bundle in my hand and he is still there staring at me.

"When you're finished gawking at me, you can wait in the other room", I say rudely. He snaps out of his daze and looks sheepish at being caught.

"Yeah, I'll just go wait in there" he means absently and leaves in a rush. I change in my bathroom anyways incase he decides to be a peeping prick. I change into dark pants and a blouse which is a rare combination for me but it was cold outside and I would be trudging through wilderness. The very idea of my sleep being uprooted because of a group of Americans was funny and a little sad. I look down at my feet and ponder what to wear on them. I believe I had only one pair of boots and I wasn't even sure if they still fit. I go back into my room and start to look for them. Sure enough, at the back of my wardrobe is a pair of leather boot with a small square heel for support. In truth they were a nice shoe but I don't wear such attire anymore. I had gone through a faze of being rebellious and unfeminine but now all I wear is dresses though I did keep the rebellious attitude or so Fredrick figures. I finish dressing into my coat and walk into the sitting room to find Donny looking at my shelf of pictures.

"Oh, so your snooping I see", I jeer from behind which startles him and he drops a particular photo. I huff while waling over and bend down to pick up the frame and he does the same. He pulls back quickly when our hands touch.

"Ah, sorry about that", he says, rubbing the back of his neck tensely.

I shake my head dismissively. "It's fine, I wanted a new frame for this one anyhow", I mean, regarding the broken frame in hand. I pull the photo out and lay it on the shelf.

"Is that you and your parents?", he asks. looloing at the discarded picture.

I nod. "Yes, that's the last picture I took with them. I was five then. They passed away shortly after that, so my brother and I went to live with our aunt and uncle."

He acknowledges me with a slight nod in silence. "So what is it like to be an orphan?"

I pause to think. "Unnatural. I love my aunt and uncle but they never felt like my parents", I conclude.

He makes a humph sound in response. He looks over my photos again. "Who's the kid in the back corner?", he asks, pointing to a picture I have hidden behind the other frames. The picture in question was of a little boy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"That's my son Oliver", I answer softly.

He looks surprised from the news, as are most people with the exception of my family members.

"You have a kid? Why isn't he here?", he wonders bewildered.

"He lives in Germany with my aunt and uncle. I was pregnant at a young age and I didn't want to be a mother. I thought of him as an inconvenience so they offered to raise him."

He looks me over but not in a sexual way, more of an approving manner that I admit to my flaws. "Never thought you to have a kid", he remarks.

"What, you figured me some meek German virgin?", I return tersely.

"Oh, I know you ain't meek but I thought you were the rich stuck up type that wouldn't go to bed until marriage", he muses.

"Well, now you know differently", I say, moving to leave the room with him following.

"Do you regret having a kid?", he continues asking from behind me.

"No, I do love my son; I just think I have growing up to do before I can raise him on my own."

"Do you regret leaving him behind in Germany?"

The question hits my core and I answer so softly that it almost sounds like a whisper. "I do now."

* * *

><p>Fredrick sits silently in the <em>Le Gamaar<em> cinema, watching a film on his first night away from filming. He had a long way to go but already he was tiring from the acting business. Having the Reichminister as your boss, wasn't all bad and he did get advice more than once to join politics after filming from Goebbels. His mind hadn't been so set on himself recently though.

His sister Lucinda was a constant worry for him. He was happy when he first heard the news of her relationship with the Sturmbannführer but after last night's events at dinner with Standartenführer Landa, he began to fret for her. She often did draw unwanted attention to herself; even when they were young but he didn't want her involved with the Standartenführer because he would be helpless to her if she needed him.

According to the Sturmbannführer, her behavior has been erratic as of late. She acts stressed when in her flat but Fredrick didn't have an idea as to why. Perhaps after filming he would be able to make more visits and find out what is wrong with his sister. The lights turn back on in the theatre, indicating the end of the film. He stands and walks out into the lobby alone against the rest of the crowd.

He steps out into the cold winter's night and spots a young woman working up upon a ladder. He studies her fine features closely. Her wheat blonde hair is tied back in a messy bun with a cap placed on her head but select strands can be seen peeking out. She has on baggy work clothes that would normally look grotesque on an ordinary being but she was fair like an angel. Her narrow face looks down, quickly taking note of her patron before turning back to her work. He walks away in the night, down the cobble street with a smile on his face. He will never forget her cerulean blue eyes and he would make sure to get her name the second time around.

* * *

><p>Donny jumps from my second story window first before I place myself on the edge. I look down and I get struck with vertigo. I can see Donny looking up, waiting for me.<p>

"Hurry up, lady! We don't have all night, ya know", he means impatiently.

"Hey, I've never jumped from a window before!", I hiss back, trying to keep my voice down to stop an echo from happening in the alley.

"Jesus, it's more fun watching paint dry than waiting for you", he returns sarcastically.

"Oh fine . . . here goes nothing", I mumble as taking a deep breath and close my eyes, feeling myself falling from the window. I land onto something warm and I peek my eyes open slowly to see Donny had caught me.

He shakes his head while a grin creeps onto his face. "Well done."

"Put me down!", I snap.

"Alright." He drops me on my butt into a snow bank and I scowl at him while he laughs at me.

"Oh, so funny", I say snidely while standing and brushing snow off myself. "Great, now I have snow in my pants!", I continue moaning while I feel myself shiver.

"Just think of it as my way of getting even for you laughing at my name", he responds, starting to walk out of the alley sneakily with me following. He stops abruptly which results in me crashing clumsily into his back.

"Haven't you even snuck around before?", he asks while smirking back at me.

"Oh, of course, in all my spare time I make little unknown trips to the woods", I mean sarcastically.

"Oh right, you're the pampered type; I best look after you before you break a nail", he jeers patronizing me.

"You know I could just scream right now and you'd be caught", I tell him and for once he shuts up.

We continue our way through the quiet part of town; stopping every so often when he'd hear a noise, until we make it to the border of the woods. He goes in first and I plunge in after. Not much of a gentleman I've noticed; he hasn't lent me a hand when I've been knocked down and he always lets himself go first though I wasn't too ecstatic to be going into the forest anyhow. We trudge through forest debris and every time I stumble on an old branch or root, he starts to snicker.

"I should have let you knock me unconscious, at least I wouldn't have to walk through all of this", I say exasperated.

He gives a sarcastic chuckle. "You would have been no better off; I probably would have dropped you or hit your head against a tree."

"Is there any way I can get someone else to come to my flat instead of you?", I ask annoyed.

"Nope, I already asked because I was tiring of you quick, too, but none of them wanted to go after they heard my stories about ya."

"Hey, what have you been telling them?"

"The truth and believe me when I say they were all quick to dismiss you."

"I'm not that bad", I mumble with a small frown.

"What was that?", he asks, not hearing my small voice.

"Nothing, how much longer until we get there?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer, hold in there, princess", he replies with a smirk.

I glare holes in the back of his head, hoping if I stare long enough that he may catch on fire spontaneously. I see the glow of a warm fire ahead and I almost want to rush forward but I trail back so Donny can introduce me first. I wasn't sure why but I suddenly felt nervous and a little self conscious. We break through the rest of the bush and come out on the other side which is an empty patch of the forest. Everyone is silent and Donny steps aside so they can get a good look at me. Some glare with hostility while others eye me with curiosity and distrust. I see a middle aged man clear his throat as he steps up from the group and up to me and Donny. They share words first.

"Alright, I got her here, now do I have to be the one to take her back?", Donny asks while glancing at me on the side.

"You bet yer ass you are; none of them boys want to", the older gentleman says and I assume him to be the Lieutenant. He talks about me like I'm some nuisance to be rid of and it stirs up anger inside me.

"Excuse me, but I'm standing right here and I can hear you!", I speak with a hand on my hip.

Donny gives a wry grin while the Lieutenant turns to me. "I told you", Donny whispers with a laugh.

"What's your name, little missy?", he asks in an annoying twang.

I huff. "Sure, like you didn't already know my name when you sent your lackey here to find me", I mean with a patronizing look.

Some of the men jeer at my attitude and I suppress an eye roll at their juvenile behavior.

"Well, I'll be Donny, you were right about this one", he returns with a grin and the group of men hollers in laughter with him, while Donny sends a small apologetic smile which I shoot down with a glare.

"You could at least do me the honor of giving me your name, or are you too much of a hillbilly to do that", I remark rudely. He sobers up with a frown while he takes his hat off and combs his hair back with his hand one time.

"I meant no offence miss, just merely stating what we've already heard, right men?", he asks around and they all reply and nod in agreement. "I'm Lieutenant Aldo Raine and it be a pleasure to meet ya, Miss Zoller", he says my name strangely; making the Z sound like an S and the O sound a bit like an A.

I nod curtly accepting his half apology and introduction. "Why did you ask me here?", I continue getting straight to the point. I really hate ditty dallying.

"Right to business, huh? I like that. I'm sure old Donowitz here already told you everything we're asking of ya."

I look at Donny with a raised brow. "Yes, Mister Donowitz did", I answer with a grin while he scowls.

"So I'm sure that suits ya just fine then", he continues.

"Well, I was left with no options, so I can deal with the situation though I will let you know now that I'm not proud to be helping a group of yanks who scalp and mark German soldiers", I reply sternly.

He nods accepting my rude answer, obviously assuming it was what I'd say because of Donny informing them of my personality.

"That's the only reason I was dragged out of bed?", I ask with a frown.

"Well no, most of the men here felt a little on edge having some Kraut doing our inside job so we thought a proper greeting was in order."

"Alright, so I came and we met, can I go now because I don't really care to learn the rest of your names", I say waving off towards the group. A few of them make rude comments that set me off.

My eyes turn stormy with rage and I see Donny take on a remorseful look for his comrades.

"_Ihr widerlichen amerikanischen Schweine! Ihr habt Glück, dass ich niemanden über euch berichte!"_ (You ugly American pigs! You're lucky I don't tell someone about you!), I hiss in German while most look confused but two men look my way and one of them replies.

"_Wenn du vorhast, uns zu verpfeifen, sollte ich das dem Leutnant wissen lassen, damit wir dich töten, ja?" _(If you plan on ratting us out, should I let the Lieutenant know so we can kill you?), he asks. He has dark hair and a strong jaw line. The man next to him has light hair and I recognize his stern face from the papers. He is the rogue soldier, Hugo Stiglitz.

"_Sie sind aus Österreich?"_ (You are from Austria?), I return to the man, instantly catching his accent.

"_Ja, aber ich bin jetzt ein Amerikaner"_ (Yes but I'm an American now), he answers in a deep but soothing voice. I could listen to him talk for hours; he has a very calming presence.

"_Sie sind also ein Jude"_ (You are Jewish then), I mean, concluding his reason for leaving Europe.

He nods again. The rest of the men including Donny have been watching us the whole time while falling deaf on the conversation because of their lack of the German language.

"_Donny sieht ungeduldig aus, vielleicht sollten Sie dann gehen"_ (Donny looks impatient, maybe you should get going), he responds with humor while Donny perks up from the mention of his name.

I laugh in agreement. _"Wie heißen Sie?"_ (What is your name?), I ask.

"Wilhelm Wicki", he answers.

I nod and walk back to Donny. "Can you take me back now?"

"Gladly", He replies with some exhaustion. "Alright, be back in a flash", he tells the Lieutenant.

He starts to walk into the bush and I follow, not looking back at the others as none offer a good bye. I trail behind until he slows down enough for me to step into line with himself.

"So that went rather well I think", he starts off nonchalantly.

I scoff. "Oh yes, after the great welcome party they decided to give me a warm embrace for thanks", I sneer.

"Okay, so maybe they aren't the most cultured or well mannered bunch of men, but they are honorable and I know they appreciate your help."

"It'd be nice to hear that from them", I reply in a mumble.

He shrugs and I get annoyed with his presence. I wish he had let me walk back on my own and I get an itch to start running. I eye around the woods and look at the path set in front of me. He seems to be paying me no mind so I ready a stance and take off through the tree line. For a moment it took him time to register what I was doing but I could hear his foot steps after me and yelling for me to stop.

I vaulted over fallen tress and I could feel dirt and snow kicking out from under my shoes and the wind tore through my hair, every so often getting caught on a low branch. I could hear every breath he took from behind me, sometimes taking a ragged gasp and grunt every time he had to dodge forest debris. I feel my toe catch a small, unseen boulder and I tumble down a small hill, collecting mud on my jacket as I go. He descends after me as we both roll to a stop at the bottom. We are both panting and gasping for air and I sit up first trying to make a run again but he grabs my ankle and yanks me to the ground.

"Not cool, lady!", he says frustrated as he puts his weight on me to stop my attempts at getting up.

I kick and thrash beneath him as I try to get away but my attempts are eluded by his strength. My hair falls around in my face but I can still peek through enough to see his anger.

"Let me go! I hate you people, I just want to be left alone but you had to come and screw with my life!", I shriek and my voice comes out very high pitched and strained from running. I think my mood even shocked him as his anger lessens.

He sighs. "I know what we ask of you isn't fair and believe me, if we had some other options we'd take it but we really do need you for this, Lucy", he says softly but sternly. He finally calls me by name and I wasn't sure if it was for the reason to calm me down but it seemed to work. I lie still underneath him and brush the hair away from my face.

"Can you get off me now?", I ask with a small huff.

"Only if you promise not to run", he means with a serious tone.

"Fine, I promise." He gets up off of me and I sit up, brushing away leaves and clumps of dirt in my hair which now looks like a tangled mess. I look up and see he is offering me a hand which I hesitantly take. I stand but he doesn't let go of my hand right away.

"Run from me again and I'll put a bullet in your back kraut", he speaks as squeezing my hand in warning.

I give a wry smile. "And he's back."

"Hey, I couldn't stay polite forever", he smirks before he let go of my hand and we continue walking. I shake my head but a smile stays on my lips. We walk in comfortable silence for the rest of the way until the border of town.

"So I think I can let you go from here, give you back a bit of independence", he tells me.

"I suppose it's better than you running the risk of getting caught."

He laughs. "You worry too much! Put a little faith in me, I can be pretty sneaky and there's no way I'd let them krauts take me. I'd fight them tooth and nail first."

"I'm betting you would", I nod in agreement. I take a step out of the forest but pause, "Oh and Donowitz . . ."

He looks back. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for not shooting me", I grin which he mirrors on his own face.

"Yeah, I figured you may have some use to us yet", he says with a chuckle before disappearing into the wilderness. I walk back through the dark alleys before I come to the ladder outside my window. I feel absurd breaking into my own flat but I couldn't go through the lobby because my manager never saw me leave. I lift my window up carefully and shut it once I'm safe inside. My dirty boot leaves a foot print on my floor so I take them off before I track more mud inside.

I walk into my bathroom and when I turn the light on, seeing a shocking sight in the mirror. My own reflection shows a girl looking dirty and wild. She is some what pretty in a dangerous way though and she has a genuine smile on her face. I laugh at myself in the mirror and I like the look of light shining in my eyes that shows me truly happy.

I shrug my dirty clothes off and leave them discarded on the floor. I rinse my hair clean from the mud and retire to my bed in just a bathrobe. It seems to take forever to get to sleep after the excitement I had from my trip to the woods. A shiver of excitement stills runs up my spine and I feel giddy and dopey. I felt like the young girl I once was in Germany and I'm glad she showed her face one more time before I put her to rest in the past.

**I** **finally got to explaining on Lucinda's past and her family more which helps creates a bond between her and Donny. Also I threw in the little part for Fredrick and Shosanna because I had planned their small romance as well and I will continue with that every so often. The more reviews the quicker the updates so let's get them in!**


	7. The Unexpected Smile

**So college is slowly killing me but I've been able to keep up with this for you readers. I really love all of the reviews I've been getting and I hope you like this next one. Also the Emmy's are on Sunday (GO BOARDWALK EMPIRE!) I'm just slightly obsessed with that show if you couldn't tell ;)**

**Thanks to my beta reader Hyperia who helps me get everything perfect for the readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

_I was dreaming again. I look up and see the iron hands of the clock tower. When I look down at the lights of the city, I see them start to fade. As I look to the other building across the way, I can see the dark figure facing me. Everything starts to fade to black and I try to call out to them but I couldn't find my voice. Everything is engulfed in black, including the clock tower. I hear it ring in the distance until I am swallowed up and everything went still._

I wake up staring at the ceiling as a frown crosses my face. The dream happened again and it was already fading from memory. Who was that figure in black and why couldn't I reach out to them? Someone is knocking at my door already and it is only nine. I pray that it is Dieter and not my brother; I was feeling too overwhelmed to talk with him at the moment. I get off my butt from the bed and patter to the door while my hair hangs in messy waves around my shoulders. My face sinks in disappointment and confusion when I open the door to find Standartenführer Landa looking chipper and dashing like the devil, though I think he always had that air about him.

"Standartenführer Landa, what a pleasant . . . surprise", I mumble awkwardly. He steps by me and invites himself in without my permission. He was clad in full uniform today and thus looked very intimidating. I close the door behind him, slightly irked that he tracked snow inside.

"Were you expecting someone else, Fräulein?", he asks with a teasing grin.

I pull a face as I turn around. "No, why would I be?", I return suspiciously.

He doesn't answer but instead looks me over once. I seemed to have forgotten my lack of apparel and I hold the robe a little tighter in front of my chest in discomfort under his gaze.

"You have a lovely home here, Lucinda", he says while turning around, once bored with making me uncomfortable.

"Lucinda?", I question his choice of using my name.

"Are we not on a first name basis now?", he asks with a raised brow while he looks over my flat.

"With all respect I only call people by their first name if I trust them", I reply curtly.

"Your words wound me, you do not trust me enough with the use of your name?", he means with a slight pout and an undetected voice of amusement.

"I'm sorry but no. You have given me no reason to trust you, sir", I say respectively while walking around him to sit. He copies my actions and my brows furrow together in both confusion and worry. An undetermined visit from the Jew Hunter couldn't exactly go in my favor.

"May I ask what your business is here?", I ask, looking him in the eye.

"Is it a crime to want to visit a friend?"

"We are certainly not friends and I don't recall informing you of my address", I say tersely while my tone is clipped.

His lips curve downward but his brows do not knit together; instead his eyes give off a cold and unfeeling look which makes me want to twitch in my seat but I do the best to endure.

"Perhaps I just wanted to be in your company once again", he instantly changes to a smile and I have a hard time keeping up with his mind games. I suspect he may have something on me and I wonder if someone informed him of my trip to the woods last night.

"Well, that is very flattering though if it is truly your reason, I wish you had picked a better time to come."

"Why not show up unexpected, or were you hiding someone back there?", he half teases but I suspect an underlining meaning to what he said.

I give a forced chuckle. I watch as he insistently drums his fingers on the arm of my chair and I worry for its condition. He seems to notice my staring but he continues almost as if to get a rise out of me. It makes me want to twitch in my seat or whack his hand away but I couldn't do either. He stands again and I watch him go over to my shelf of pictures.

"Quite a collection you have here", he notes while eyeing them row by row. He reaches for the far one in the back of my son.

"And who is this little fellow?", he asks while his eyes trace the photo.

"A distant cousin", I reply. His gives a wry smile, not really believing me but he puts the frame back.

"You had an accident I see", He means when he lifts the picture of me with my parents.

"Yes, I broke it yesterday."

"And yet all of the dust around the shelf suggests these photos have been abandoned", he replies with a knowing look.

I try to swallow but my mouth is suddenly dry. He breaks into a grin like he just got me stealing. I feel liked I've been pushed against the wall.

"I'm only teasing, Fräulein; of course you broke it yesterday. Though you should heed my advice and keep your shelves clean to hide fingerprints", he speaks as he puts the photo on the shelf and makes for the door. I watch with a bewildered look on my face. The visit was not polite or long. A short intrusion which was all the Jew Hunter needed to dig up dirt on someone; just as long as that someone wasn't me but that was wishful thinking.

"I regret to say I must leave you now for I have an urgent meeting with the Reichminister." He rests his hat back on his head and in all the excitement and I could hardly remember him taking it off. I walk to the door to show him out. He is halfway gone but pauses in mid step. He says to me with his back turned: "For someone with such delicate hands, I was surprised to find large fingerprints in the dust." And then he walked away.

I watched his retreating figure in awe and horror. He knew I had someone with me and it couldn't have been Dieter or my brother. What if he told them or had someone take me in for questioning. Maybe he'll just brush it off with the idea of me having an affair behind Dieter's back. I lean against the door while biting my pinky nail, as I felt my anxiety rise.

I go back into my flat to change while trying to come up with a good enough lie for my brother or Dieter incase Landa causes me trouble. I sit down on my bed half dressed while deep in thought. I put on a light pink jumper and black dress pants, deciding that staying in today would be a good idea. I go into my kitchen to start tea but there is a knock at my door. My heart pounds and I pause for a moment, deciding whether or not I should answer. After the person persists, I make a move to get it. I reach for the handle and pull back the door to see Dieter with a raised hand to knock again. He looks surprised and my sudden answer but gives a half smile when he sees me.

"I was beginning to think you weren't home."

"Oh, I was just finishing getting dressed was all", I reply politely. He stands awkwardly as if waiting for something.

"Can I come in?", he asks.

"Oh, of course you can, you don't need my permission, only people I don't know well need to ask", I say with a frown, remembering Landa's rude intrusion.

He chuckles when he takes his hat off. "It sounds like you get unwanted visitors."

"Yes, too many. Next time you see the Standartenführer, please tell him I don't wish for his company."

He sobers up. "He was here?"

"Yes, just before you. I have no idea how he came to find my address though it isn't completely surprising with his status", I answer with my arms crossed. Dieter seems equally annoyed with the news. We wait in silence until I speak. "So did you have the day off today?" I ask.

He looks up at me and I can still see anger but it wasn't with me. "Yes, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, we still have a large portion of the day, so let's go out instead of fretting over someone not important", I return with smile, attempting to cheer him up.

He nods seeming calmer in my presence. I tie on a black tweed coat and he holds the door for me as we leave my flat. The air is cold when we step outside and I pull my coat a little tighter around my figure to keep warm.

"Where would you like to go today?", he asks and I smile.

"Your home would be lovely", I suggest.

"Than my home it shall be." He leads me on and as we pass the alley, I can't stop my gaze from lingering. Memories of last night flash through my mind and I smile.

"What are you looking for?", he asks in wonder.

I laugh. "Just lost in the moment I guess", I reply with a shrug. I glance back to the alley once more. "I don't know what I'm looking for", I whisper softly to myself.

We walk down the cobble streets and through town, every so often a look is thrown our way but we both become oblivious to the onlookers. Christmas is nearing and people are outside with large parcels and packages in hand. I had yet to do any shopping but I had some new people to add to the list this year.

We walk up a stone pathway to a brick home. The chimney is smoking which suggests a toasty warm inside and I look forward to being by a fire.

"This is where I currently reside here in France. It isn't much but I've done the best to make it feel like home."

"As I do while staying here", I nod agreeing.

"Welcome", he says while he opens the door wide for me to enter first. I gaze around the abode and find myself impressed. The furnishings are cozy with an inviting look to them. A large grandfather clock is in the entrance and chimes loudly in the silent home while a wooden staircase is to the left, leading to the upstairs.

"Do you have a maid living with you?", I ask while looking for other company.

"Just one. There isn't really much to look after since only I reside here and even still I'm just not home often."

"Kept busy with work I assume", I mean while I walk in the sitting room with him trailing behind.

"Fairly yes. I do like your bold statements, Fräulein", he responds with a grin while I start to snoop around on my own.

"Would you please call me Lucinda, or Lucy if it suits you? I feel rather uncomfortable with all the formalities", I say with a hand on my hip.

"Only if you call me by name as well", he pays back with a smirk.

"Of course I will grant the same request . . . Dieter", I answer slyly with a wicked grin, like we've just discovered a new game. My fingers grace over an ivory chess set. I pick up the white king and feel its creamy cold stone in my hand.

"Do you play?", he asks from the side.

"I'll admit it has been some time since I've last played but I suspect I can still create a marvelous game", I reply nonchalantly.

"Care to put that to the test? I don't mean to brag, but very few have beaten me", he says confidently.

"Alright, but I suspect you have a stake set in mind", I smile reading between the lines.

"Yes, but being a gentleman I will allow you to name yours first."

"Hmm, if I win I want to keep the chess set, it's a beautiful piece and it looks expensive", I say with a grin.

"Fair enough; if I win I want one kiss from you", he means seriously.

My mouth hangs agape for a moment. "Umm, when exactly?"

"As it is my stake, I get to chose where and when. Do we have a deal or are you not so confident in your chess playing skills?", he mocks with humor.

"Fine, let's play", I decide tersely. We begin sitting across from each other. My tactics were slightly rusty at the beginning but as we progresses I seem to find my own rhythm. Dieter had a much more subtle strategy while mine focused on attack. His fingers lightly play with the tip of his black rook while I smile triumphantly. It looked like the game would go in my favor, or so I thought. He smirks when he finds a move that puts me at a disadvantage.

"Check", he says and I try to plan a way around but almost every move allows him to check my king. I sigh moving my knight which was the final nail in the coffin for me. "Checkmate", he grins triumphantly. My king falls over onto the checker patterned board, signaling my demise.

"I guess I need more practice", I say sheepishly while I sit back in defeat.

"Don't despair, Lucy, you did quite well", he returns, comforting me. I can tell he is happy with the outcome, though I really wanted the chess board. I would have kissed him if he had lost but I never told him that.

"Should I give you the rest of the tour? We never got passed the sitting room after we started this silly game", he means while standing. He offers his hand to me and I join him around the tour which we start upstairs.

The hallways are slightly cramped but bearable to get by in single file. There were three bedrooms in his home. Two were spares, because the maid would go home to her family at night. We go into the master suite which is a fair size with a large four poster bed in the center. Bed curtains of the loveliest shade of burgundy are pinned backed exposing a dark bedspread and large pillows. The bed looked soft and I guessed the mattress would dip if you were to sit down on it. A wooden dresser sits to the right and a large wardrobe is against the back wall.

"This is all very lovely", I compliment while I walk around the room.

"It's somewhere to sleep but some nights I don't even make it back here. I find other places if work keeps me away", he speaks casually.

I nod with a small frown. "Just as long as it isn't at another woman's home", I say with my arms crosses. To my surprise he laughs full heartedly.

"My dear Lucy, you make me like you more everyday. Are you not aware of how much I adore you?", he asks with a knowing look.

My face reddens both from embarrassment and flattery. "My mistake", I mumble bashfully.

He holds his hand out to me. "Come let's go eat something, or have a drink at least", He proposes and I take it gingerly as we go back downstairs. I admire the feel of his hand in mine. Long fingers caress my small hand and the inside of his palm is warm and slightly rough from work.

We walk into the open kitchen where his hand leaves mine, making it cold and abandoned. I watch him set the kettle on the burner and I rest against the counter while we wait for the water to boil. The silence is long and pending and I play with the hem of my sweater to keep occupied. My thoughts drift away to how different I am in the presence of Dieter as opposed to Donny. With the American, I am my usually, rude and some what arrogant but something about Dieter turns me into a school girl as if I'm trying to gain his approval. It was all quite silly but I couldn't stop my actions from betraying my emotions, it was like I was bewitched.

"What type of tea do you like?" he asks, breaking my concentration.

"Lemon would be nice", I answer and he settles for the same. He hands me my warm mug and we go to sit. I watch the steam haze out from the top and into the open air. I want to ask him more about his life but I wonder if it was too soon and would appear inappropriate.

"You have something you want to ask me", he says and I look up at him.

My mouth hangs open slightly. "How did you know that?", I return with a raised brow.

"You looked in deep thought, as if you were hesitant but let me tell you that I'm an open book; ask me anything", he speaks with a reassuring expression.

I rub my hands around the mug. "Well, I don't really know much about you so I figure childhood is a good place to start", I say with a shrug.

He wastes no time in telling me. "I grew up in Berlin with my parents. My father was a watch maker and my mother stayed at home with me. My parents always pushed me to try harder as if my best wasn't good enough. As you can guess, I can be quite judgmental of myself and I stress over small things."

"I knew that the moment I met you, yes", I nod in understanding, "Your parents must be proud of you now surely."

"They have both passed."

I gasp, feeling brainless. "I apologize, if I had known I would not have said a thing."

He holds up a hand to stop me. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't for you to know. I know this sounds cold and even in my heart I know, but I did not mourn them", he says with a far off look.

"I pass no judgment", I reply. He nods and silence ensues once more and for once I am proponent to it. We finish our tea and I am about to rise to put my mug away but he stops me.

"Leave it; the maid will clean up later. Right now I want to show you something", he means and he takes my hand once more and leads me into another room I have not seen. A grand piano sits in the center, while shelves of books and sheet music lay about on tables.

"I want to play you something", he says and we both sit on the tiny bench of the piano. He cracks his knuckles once for warm up and he turns to a song that I guess to be Beethoven. His hands are like lightning on the keys; moving fluently and never missing a note. The rhythm of Beethoven is dark and powerful unlike Mozart's playful gentleness of the keys. I had always preferred Mozart but Dieter is exceptional at playing Beethoven that I grow accused to its brooding tempo. His face is focused but relaxed in this setting and I feel the urge to run my hand along his jaw and through his hair. His rain drop blue eyes sparkle in determination and show such fierceness that it makes me quiver in delight. He finishes the song and sits up with a small frown.

"You are very good", I speak impressed.

"I've been in piano lessons since I was five. I wish I had played better for you though", he returns in a disapproving manner towards himself.

"Oh hush, you played spectacularly. Not many people can prefect Beethoven like that, Dieter", I except with a knowing look.

He hums in response. "I'm glad you liked it than." He stands and I follow after him.

"You can't be the best at everything, Dieter", I say with a frown while following him.

"Why not? Is it such a crime to want everything?", he pays back with a scowl.

"When you want everything, you get nothing."

"I can't be half good at something, I just can't comprehend the term", he means with a head shake and I walk over to where he stands in the middle of the room.

"Well, you'll have to start sometime. I like to set standards high too, but not to the point of impossible."

"Nothing is impossible", he responds with a grim smile.

I sigh. "I can't help you with this, can I?", I ask softly.

"No, it's just the way I am."

I nod in sad acceptance and turn to walk away but he latches onto my arm to stop me. "But I'm willing to try if you'll help me", he adds on.

"If you're asking, than I'll stay by your side, but you have to promise me something", I return seriously.

"Anything for you, Lucy." My heart speeds up at the husky sound of his voice.

"Don't get yourself killed because of your job. I know you like to take it serious but I'll tell you the same thing I told Fredrick when he enlisted; no job is worth dying for."

"I will try to avoid dangerous situations if that is what you ask but you must realize my job is unpredictable and I can't make a promise I might not be able to keep", he says with no room for discussion in his eyes.

I silently let the agreement happen but something in my stomach doesn't feel right. An instinct deep down tells me this promise will be shattered one day.

"Time to pay up", he smirks and I give a confused look until he crashes his lips onto mine and holds me close. I take a moment to react and my eyes close in content. His thumb rubs circles in the palm of my scarred hand and the gesture brings a tear to my eye as we are stuck in each others passion. We pour more then emotions and feelings into this kiss as a silent bond is made. My heart is still in my chest and the tear that was threatening to fall spills over and runs down my cheek. He brushes it away with his thumb and pulls away.

"Why do you always cry when I do that?," he asks and I giggle while I choke back a sob.

"These were good tears", I answer with a grin and he rests his forehead against mine. At that moment he opened up his heart to mine in need and I took it within me. We were at the edge of the world together and he needed me to stay here with him, and I was happy at the moment to oblige. He had nothing left to show but his soul and I wouldn't let him go on alone. I would always be there for him whether as a friend or more; I would be what he needed me to be. We pull back and first the first time I see something that shocks me back into coherence. Dieter is smiling with light in his eyes.

**So as you may have noticed, I didn't really describe their kiss but rather the emotions felt. It is for the reason of keeping their relationship about the words and feelings, not true love. This is going to be quite a long story so don't worry, I'll slowly ease into Donny and hers relationship; after all the chase and waiting is the best part. Landa knows something and he keep's appearing ever so often with more teasing for Lucy. I don't even know how to play chess so sorry if I got any rules wrong. Reviews are lovely and help me write quicker!**


	8. Resolute Bluff

**Sunday's seem to be my update day though I haven't planned it that way, I just keep falling behind with school work. Steve Buscemi didn't win for Boardwalk Empire unfortunately but Martin Scorsese did! This is another Donny/Lucy chapter and I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks to my beta reader Hyperia who helps me get everything perfect for the readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

I turn my key into the front door after a vigorous day of Christmas shopping. Parcels and bags are starting to slip from my arms so I hurry inside and drop everything on my sofa. A big, tired puff of air escapes me as I sit next to my packages while propping my feet onto the coffee table. The sun was turning the clouds orange over the horizon as it started to set. I hadn't realized the whole day had been blown away from shopping but I was very specific when choosing the gifts for certain people. The holiday's started next week so I had to get gift's wrapped and sent out to everyone, including my aunt and uncle along with Oliver. It had been over a week since my visit with the Basterds and I hadn't heard from them since. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but my life felt somewhat lack luster without Donny's visit. Heaving a sigh, I stand and take my gifts into my bedroom to put away until later.

Once there, I decide to change into sleepwear for the night. I pull out a large shirt from my dresser and start to slip off today's outfit of dress slacks and a blouse. When I have my pant's and blouse off, I grab the shirt to put on but I let out a shriek when I look out the window. Standing at my window, grinning like a mad man was no other than Donny Donowitz. I scowl while rushing to change into my shirt and open the window. I smack him on the head first before I let him in.

"Oww, what was that for?", he asks tentatively.

"Oh, like you don't know!", I say with my arms crossed in a condescending manner.

"Hey, what did you expect, you had no clothes on, of course I was gonna look", he returns with a sheepish grin.

I roll my eyes while walking away, into the sitting room with him following me. "So I expect you have some reason for coming here at this hour", I mean with a knowing look while starting tea on the burner.

"Just here for an update was all."

I shrug. "Like I've said previously; I won't know anything until the movie is done. I hardly see my brother right now."

"Well, do you have any idea when it will be done? The guys are getting antsy waiting."

"Not my problem, and no I don't know when it will be finished so stop asking", I respond with a huff.

"You're bitchier than usual, what's up, Luce?"

"Luce?", I question the nickname.

"No good?"

"No, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it was all." He nods and we stand in awkward silence. "Do you want something? Tea maybe", I ask offering.

"Umm alright, since your asking and all", he replies while rubbing the back of his neck. I give a crooked smile and pull out a second mug just for him. I wait, leaning against the counter while he takes a seat on the sofa.

"What's all this?", he means while looking over papers on my coffee table.

"Oh, I was going to do some grading, I teach Sunday school", I reply passively.

"What do you have to teach?", he asks attempting to read the German language.

I think about the possibility of telling him the truth but it may cause distrust so I make something up. "Cooking, history and reading mostly."

He chuckles. "That was a test; you're a good liar but I already know what you have to teach them. Hugo and Wicki know about the school system and how it belittles Jews", he says in a bittersweet manner.

I hesitate before replying gently: "I didn't want to tell you incase . . . it offended you."

"Nah, I'm used to it by now. Why do you think I'm here in Europe? Definitely not to sample the scenery", he returns with a head shake.

"Yeah, I suppose not." The kettle whistles and I pour us two cups of tea, grabbing some biscuit too. I sit across from him in the sitting chair and put the tray of food between us on the table.

"You know, I only asked for tea you didn't need to go that far", he remarks.

"Just me attempting to be nice; I'd take it if I were you, I'm not too kind often."

He shrugs and reaches for a biscuit while I sip on my tea silently. "I think you're nicer than you give yourself credit for", he means after a while and I put my mug down in curiosity.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you are helping us out and over all you are pretty fair when I come over here."

"Except when you annoy me", I point out and he chuckles.

"How often is that?", he asks.

"Oh, all the time", I reply with a grin.

"Well, you drive me crazy, too."

I gasp. "No, I do not!"

"Yes, you do! You are the most difficult person I've ever met and I used to think I was bad after my ma always lectured me on being difficult."

"Maybe she was right."

He opens his mouth to rebuttal but nothing comes to mind and he scowls at me while I giggle. "See, I told you."

"So you're an insufferable know it all too, huh?"

My brows furrow. "I am not! Just stating the obvious."

"I'll forgive you just once since you gave me food", He says, nibbling on another biscuit.

I watch with keen interest when he eats. It must have been forever since he has had real food and I felt good for helping. He catches me staring and frowns.

"Can you not watch me eat, please?", he remarks rudely.

I'm taken back by his words. "I'm sorry, does it bother you?", I ask innocently.

"Yes, I feel like I'm being graded on my manners."

"Like you have any of those", I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing", I reply quickly, getting up and putting away the dirty dishes. I look outside and notices the snow storm starting.

"So the weather has taken a turn for the worse", I notice, walking back to my chair. I see him lean over and look outside.

"Ah shit, I gotta walk back in that", he blusters with a disgruntled face.

To my better judgment, I speak up before I could stop myself. "You could stay here for the night." He gives a confused look and I pull one at myself, too. _'What were you thinking, Lucy?'_, I ask myself.

"Umm . . . really?", he asks hopefully.

I sigh. "Why not, you can have the sofa", I say gesturing to it.

"Did you hit your head or something? You're being unusually kind."

"I could kick you out in the snow", I return with a frown.

"Yeah no, I'll take the couch", he mumbles, plopping back down.

"I thought so", I nod. I walk down the hall and into the linen closet to get him pillows and a blanket. I'm not entirely sure what brought on my sudden helpful surge; maybe the holidays were getting to me. I walk back into the main room and throw the pillows at him. He catches them clumsily from shock.

"Pillows?", he questions.

"And a blanket", I add on, handing it to him.

"I'm seeing a whole other side of you, Luce, and I must admit it's freaking me out", he grins.

"Oh, shut up or I'll come to my senses", I threaten with hands placed firmly on my hips.

He holds his hands up. "All right, no need to get cheeky", he means smirking which annoys the hell out of me.

"Make sure you're up early in the morning to leave and no snooping around", I spit, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Jeez, what's to snoop? I've already seen everything, including you without clothes", he says grinning and I huff while throwing my hands in the air.

"Unbelievable", I mumble while walking to my room. I shut the door halfway so I can hear if he gets up in the middle of the night. I may have let him sleep on my sofa but I still held distrust for the man. The night was still relatively young so I decide to go through the gifts I'd purchased.

My gift for Fredrick was a golden pocket watch. Every time I was with him he would insist on asking the time and it irked me that he was always late, so hopefully this can help him.

Dieter was hard to shop for but I think my choice was superb. I had my old locket shined and replaced the old chain while putting a photo of myself inside. Many soldiers had pictures of their sweethearts and I thought it could always bring that wonderful smile to his face every time he glanced at it.

Secretly I had bought something for Donny but now I ponder on throwing it away. The idea seemed juvenile that I bought him something, knowing he would never do the same for me. Not that I wanted a gift but it was the idea of buying something for someone you barely know that struck me as odd. He would probably laugh in my face if I tried to give it to him. I go into my bathroom and drop the small package in the trash bin; turning out the lights and not looking back.

I walk over to my bed and lie down while grabbing more paper to grade. I bite my pinky nail while going over the work but the ink is just empty words on the paper. My mind keeps drifting to the stranger on my sofa. Was he still a stranger or were we friends now? No not friends, more like acquaintances; that was the better word. Was he already sleeping or was he tossing and turning in thought the same as me?

I think I was putting too much thought into what he was doing but my mind needed closure so I rise from bed and tip toe to the door. I just needed one peek to satisfy my curiosity. Silently I go through the hall and peek around the corner to see what he is up too.

My face softens when I see him sleeping peacefully on his back while his arms are crossed over his stomach in contentment. I walk over silently towards him and get a look at his features closely. His face is tanned darker from being outside while his long black lashes spread out on the tops of his cheeks. All the lines from stress are whisked away while he is sleeping. Thick, dark chestnut hair is tousled from being in the wild but it still looks soft to the touch. His arms are above the blanket and they are very broad and bulging with muscles. He is an empowered being and I had a sneaking suspicion he was the Bear Jew I had heard about from Fredrick. I never asked him incase my guess was wrong because I liked living with the idea of having the Bear Jew come visit me. He may not have been the most polite person or even the kindest but I know in my heart now that I would feel guilt if I let him and his men walk into a trap.

"Are you just gonna sit there and be creepy all night?", his deep voice asks in the dark and I jump, startled that he caught me. His one dark eye is opened, eyeing me and I can see him smiling. I redden, feeling truly embarrassed and slightly flushed.

"Umm, just making sure you weren't up to anything", I say excusing.

"Sure you were", he grins with a triumphant smile while closing his eyes again.

My mouth hangs agape. He didn't believe me, the nerve of him. "Excuse me, but that is the truth!", I snap.

"Nah, you were checking me out in my sleep cause you were afraid to do it when I was awake", he returns while his eyes remain closed.

I stomp over to him and pull the pillow from under his head causing him to crashes down on the arm of the sofa.

"Argh, what was that for?", he says, sitting up and rubbing his head. I smack him in the face with the pillow.

"Du bist so ein egoistischer Arsch." (You are such an egotistical ass.)

"English, please", he responds with a small frown.

I shake my head before going to the kitchen and grabbing my whiskey. I had full plans on finishing the bottle tonight. I tip the bottle back and take a long swig. From the corner of my eye, I can see Donny staring in astonishment. I breathe heavy when I put the bottle down.

"Feeling any better?", he asks from the side.

"Loads, thanks for asking", I say, wiping my mouth on my arm. I trudge over to the armchair and plop down. We sit in silence.

"So you're all out of words now?", I ask.

"I'm afraid to say anything else. You have a bottle in your hand and I don't want glass shards messing up my face", he replies in all seriousness.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to do anything to your face."

"Cause you like it too much", he mumbles but my ears catch his words.

I frown. "Don't make me change my mind."

He chuckles. "Oh, you're fun to bug you know."

"Glad I amuse you", I say, sitting back.

"Well, I'm up now so do you wanna talk?", he asks.

"About what?", I reply confused.

"You know family, friends and all the shit. Anything really", he means nonchalant.

"Like get to know it each other in a sense?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, why not? You might want to know some things about a person before you let them sleep on your couch you know", he returns jokingly.

"You're not a crazy murderer, are you?"

He pauses with a grin. "Well, I do beat Nazis heads in with a bat, so that could qualify as crazy."

I jump up from my seat in excitement. "I knew it! I knew you were the Bear Jew!" His eyes widen to ten times their size from my sudden outburst and I think I managed to surprise myself as well.

"That's the most excited I've ever seen a German to be about my persona", he says awkwardly and I sit down while trying to keep the rest of my pride.

I place with my hands in my lap. "Sorry . . . that must be the whiskey", I apologize with a wry smile.

He laughs at me. "You're a light weight, huh?"

I scrunch my face together in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means you get drunk easy; can't take your liquor."

"Oh", I answer dumbly.

"So, did you buy something for your son for Christmas?", he asks, looking over at the photo.

"I did actually. What made you think about him?"

"I think I've been trying to figure you out lately and I kept going back to when you told me about him so openly. Why did you do that?"

The question catches me off guard. I open my mouth but words don't some out. I frown and try to form a coherent sentence. "I guess it was better than telling a lie. I somehow knew you wouldn't judge me for it."

"True. I can't judge anyone on that matter, with all the stupid things I've done", he responds absent mindedly.

"What have you done?"

"My whole life is a series of screw ups. The first thing I've done right was enlist. I thought it would help mature me a little."

"And has it?"

"I think so. I feel so tormented out here though; after all I've heard and seen. It's what keeps me going I suppose."

"Look at us, having a real civil conversation." I point out with a small smile.

"Yeah, don't jinx it", he grins. There is a pregnant pause until I remember to answer his question.

"I bought him an art set; my son Oliver. He loves to draw and paint, and my aunt sometimes sends me some of his pictures", I smile that lights up my eyes with admiration.

"You sound like you miss him", He notes.

"I do, very much."

"Than why don't you go back to him?"

"Because I promised to help you first."

"Now I feel like an ass. We're holding you away from your kid."

"Don't be like that. I came here to grow up and I think helping you will do this. Besides, I know he is safe away from France and he has real structure right now. It's not my time to raise him yet."

"How will you know when you are ready?", he asks.

"In my heart I'll know", I reply with a sad smile of realization.

"You're bumming me out here, let's drink something. You got anything else besides that whiskey you finished?", he asks to lighten the mood which I'm grateful for.

"Umm, let me check." I walk over to my cupboards, reaching over to the top cupboard and pull out a bottle of wine that has started to collect dust on the bottle.

"Well, I have a really old, disgusting peach wine", I say while handing it to him.

"We'll drink until we can't taste it", he means with a toothy grin. I plop down beside him and pull out the cork. I take the first swig and pull back a disgruntled face.

"Urgh, that's terrible, now I remember why I didn't drink it", I say, passing over the bottle.

He takes a big gulp and pulls it back while smacking his lips. "Just have to ignore the after taste", he returns with a soured expression. I laugh and we continue drinking the swill of wine. When half the bottle has been drunk I start to nod off. Wine always made me sleepy and I would use it as a remedy often to get out of a party early that Fredrick took me to. Donny is still droning on about something but his slurred words become a faded sound in the distance as I lie my head down on something hard and I fall into a dream filled sleep.

_My eyes open and yet all I see is darkness. Am I awake in a dream? I stand on my two feet and I look at my surroundings. The orange light of the clock tower is behind me but when I look down there is no city to be seen. My eyes catch the dark figure in the distance watching me. I walk to the edge of the building and open my mouth to call out but the words don't leave me lips. They start to turn around slowly and walk away as I become frantic to get their attention. I scream until my lungs burn but the sound falls on deaf ears as the world is silent. My mind goes blank and I turn around and approach the face of the clock. I watch as the iron hand hits minute and the bell starts to ring. After the twelve strokes, everything is silent. I feel a breath on the back of my neck and someone whispers my name in my ear. I go to turn around and my eyes widen in horror at who I face._

A loud pounding at the door jolts me from my sleep and I stand up harshly, causing Donny to fall in a loud thud. Evidently I had fallen asleep on his shoulder last night while his head rested on top of mine. He's about to open his mouth but I shush him with a finger while I wait for the knocking to proceed. The pounding comes again and I call out with a shaky voice: "Who is it?"

"It's Fredrick", a voice says muffled from behind the door. My eyes widen and I rush to help Donny stand.

"One second, I have to throw something on!", I call out, shoving Donny down the hall and into my room.

"Don't make a noise and try not to touch anything", I hiss, shutting the door before he can get a word in through all the commotion. I rush back to the door and calm myself before opening to see my brother.

"What took you so long?", he asks with a raised brow while siting down. He takes note of the empty wine bottle. "Did you have company last night?"

"Just my neighbor."

"The weird cat lady?", he asks in disbelief.

I huff. "She is a good friend, now be nice, I don't make fun of your friends", I remark irritably.

"I'm sorry. I actually came here to ask if you wanted to go for lunch today; we haven't seen a lot of each other recently."

I play with my hands nervously behind my back. "Alright, but I need some time getting ready", I reply with a grin while he gives me a suspicious look. I walk back to my room slowly so as to not draw attention. I push back the door which sends Donny flying back while I shut the door quickly again.

"What were you doing?", I snap in a hushed voice.

"Eves dropping mostly", He says honestly. "I guess I should leave, huh?"

"No!", I shriek and he holds his head in pain.

"Jeez, I have a massive headache from that shit wine you gave me; keep it a little lower pitch. Why can't I leave?"

"Because my brother would have had an escort driver take him here and if you try to leave outside he'll see you. You're going to have to wait until we leave first."

"So I can let my self out when I want?", he questions, looking around my room.

"No snooping, I don't want you touching anything," I give him a serious look.

"Fine but I have to ask; you still have to get ready and I can't leave this room", he grins mischievous.

I roll my eyes, guessing what he is hinting at. "Nope, you can wait in the bathroom", I say while pushing him over there.

"You always ruin my fun", he replies with a pout.

"Just shut up and no peeking", I hiss, closing the bathroom door. I dig through my wardrobe and find an outfit in record time. My make up is rushed but looks decent while I comb out my hair, trying to hurry so I can get my brother away from Donny. I walk back to the bathroom and open the door and I see him sitting on the counter looking bored and annoyed.

"That was fast." He's looking me over. "You got ready in ten minutes and you still look killer", he adds on and I can't help but blush slightly.

"Well, just promise to leave before I return", I say strictly. He nods and I see him give a small smile which confuses me but I shut the door again and go to rejoin Fredrick.

My brother is perched up while reading the paper. He looks surprised to see me return so fast.

"I thought we'd be waiting here for an hour so I brought a paper but look at you; all speedy this morning", he means with approval.

I shrug carelessly. "Just thought we'd get a head start on things, I don't want to waste anytime of our time together."

He stands again while I fix my coat. "What was that loud thud when I got here?", he asks.

I pause in motion but quickly recover. "I had passed out on the sofa and I fell and hit my head on the coffee table", I lie.

He shakes his head in bewilderment. "Just don't knock yourself unconscious next time."

I give a shaky laugh while we exit my flat. We walk in line together, down the hall and through my lobby. Fredrick's driver holds the door open for me while I get in and he enters on the other side. I give one last nervous look to my flat window before it completely disappears from view.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope it was just as much excitement to read. Many questions were left unanswered this chapter, like what was her gift for Donny and who was it she saw in her dream? Long ways to go yet and I appreciate the reviews! Next chapter has a lot of everything and should be more informative!**


	9. All That's Left Of Yesterday

**Glad to see my faithful reviewers, it makes me favor those few and I may give them little details before the rest so hopefully this is motivation for you to review! No ditty dallying, just right into the chapter where we left off!**

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader Hyperia!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

"So, did you have a preference on where to go today?", Fredrick asks me in the car.

I think about the question. "Actually no, just somewhere nice to eat would be good."

"Good, because I have the perfect place in mind." He leans forward and instructs the driver where to go.

My body may have been present in the car but I feel like I've left my mind back at my flat. I clench and unclench my hand in worry for what Donny is up too and if he got out safely. I stare outside blankly as the faces we pass seem so lifeless and cold. Has the war from my people caused this much distress and if so, why did it take me so long to notice? I no longer feel like a German but rather another face in the crowd trying to live out the war.

"Are you alright?", Fredrick asks with concern.

I put on a fake smile of reassurance. "Yes, I'm just trying to get over my headache."

"You should know better than to drink wine, especially because of the disastrous results", he says in a scolding manner.

"Oh Freddy, you're back to your usual parental self", I tease.

"Think of it more as brotherly concern", he justifies.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm grateful for the concern."

"It's always been us on our own and no matter what, we'll always be there for each other, Luce."

I smile from the nickname that I've grown to cherish. "Have you done your holiday shopping already?"

"In my spare time at night, yes."

"You better have got me something nice, I spent quite a pretty penny on you", I smirk.

"Trust me, you'll love what I got you, you've always wanted one."

I try to ponder what that might be but the car stops in front of a quaint little café, signally we reached our destination. The driver steps out to open my door while Fredrick gets out on his own terms. I see French citizens looming stares of resentment filled our way and for once it does bother me being seen with my brother in uniform.

We step inside the quiet coffee house and take a seat ourselves at the back. A few of the patrons are reading while sipping their hot liquid. A young girl comes to serve us and we both order a coffee with pastries. I prayed the cup of Joe would be able to cure my hangover.

"I have some exciting news", Fredrick says grinning.

I raise my brow in keen interest. "And what would this news be?"

"I've met someone", are his three words.

I stare at him in shock and gratitude. "Well, that's terrific! Tell me about her."

He pauses. "I haven't exactly spoken with her yet."

I make a noise of stress. "Fredrick, my dear brother, you need help", I mean with a head shake.

"But I plan to soon, I just don't know what to say", he returns defensively.

"Obviously you need help with this. Who is she?", I ask curiously.

"She owns the most charming little cinema down the block from here and she is French", he answers with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"_Le Gamaar_ cinema? I think I know the woman you speak of because I've seen her outside; she has light blonde hair, right?"

"Yes, it's the color of the sun."

"Urgh, no need to get sappy on me. Perhaps start up a conversation on films and introduce yourself to her for God sake", I say like a parent talking to a child. I loved my brother but sometimes he could be as oblivious as a deer being hunted.

"I suspect I should do this soon, otherwise I'll be going stag to my own premier", he chuckle to himself. "You of course will be going with the Sturmbannführer I assume."

My ears perk up. "Pardon?"

"You and the Sturmbannführer are still together, are you not?", he asks.

"Oh yes, of course we are", I nod absently. In all my excitement I had forgotten Dieter for a moment. I feel guilt wash over me.

"You make such a lovely couple and he always smiles after he saw you; I can tell when he has visited you."

"Yes, we are a rather bold match, aren't we?"

"I'm quite happy with the way things resolved between the two of you." My brother stands abruptly and salutes an oncoming visitor. I stifle a groan when I see who it is. I try to hide within myself, knowing the attempt is futile.

"The two Zollers, together again", Landa says with a wide grin. I revert from rolling my eyes at his attempt at humor. Fredrick reseats himself.

"Nice to see you, Standartenführer", Fredrick replies politely though I take note of his reluctance.

"May I join you?"

"You may", Fredrick nods, shooting me an apologetic look; obviously aware of my distaste for the man.

I watch intently at every move he makes when he seats himself in a chair. His over confidence and his superiority stifle the room. I can't keep the frosted glare from coming to my face.

"My dear Fräulein, are you not happy to see me?", he asks feigning a hurt expression with a play pout.

I roll my eyes. "Given our last visit, Standartenführer, no, I am not pleased with your presence." Fredrick sits silently between our feuds as if it's only myself and Landa at the table.

"Oh, let us not waste words on past transgressions", he returns seriously.

"I'd rather not waste any words on you at all."

"Come now, Lucinda, there is no need to be so abrasive." His eyes bore holes into me and I shift uncomfortably in my chair while Fredrick raises a brow at the use of my first name.

"Forgive my sister, Standartenführer, she's irritable after hitting her head this morning on her coffee table", Fredrick says while shushing me with a look.

"But of course. One would be in a sour mood after that wouldn't you agree, Lucinda?" He uses my name on purpose to get a rise out of me but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

I smile with squinted eyes. "Nothing could be further from the truth, it's exactly the reason for my foul mood", I answer, looking him in the eye.

"Allow me to go pay for the check and we will go", Fredrick means to me while standing. I beg with my eyes for him not to leave me alone with the Standartenführer but he leaves and I sit while watching his retreating figure.

"I must say, Fräulein, you can act very well", Landa says with a stoic expression.

"Whatever do you mean, _Hans_?", I sneer his name.

"You can pretend to be friendly with someone when the occasion arises, though I'm baffled of your animosity towards me."

"There are too many reasons to count; we'd be here forever if you really wanted to know but you're asking just to be a pain, are you not?", I respond pleasantly while folding my hands in my lab.

He shakes his head, grinning like he has some great piece of news. "You may have fooled your brother while bashing those eyes but understand you could never fool me."

I gulp. "I don't know what you mean."

"Playing dumb does not become you. You act like someone who hit her head but I wonder, where is the bruise to prove it?", he asks with an empty and cold stare.

I sit silently in a tremble while Fredrick returns. Landa stands while smiling.

"I must regret to say you will be without my company from here on for I have more pressing matters to attend to", he means standing.

"Of course, Standartenführer. Lucy and I were on our way out as well", Fredrick returns.

As if hearing me mentioned he turns to me and takes my hand in his while placing a kiss on the outer palm. "Au revoir, Fräulein", he smiles slyly. I bite the inside of my cheek in concern while watching him leave. He's suspicious of me and I certainly don't want him snooping around for anything.

"Shall we go than?", Fredrick asks in a chipper mood.

"Yes", I mumble. We walk out of the café but the car isn't waiting for us.

As if sensing my curiosity, Fredrick answers my question. "I thought we'd walk and go catch a movie."

I give him a knowing look. "Are you sure it isn't just to stare at the owner?"

He looks sheepish. "I thought she might want to talk after seeing me so many times. And I won't be alone this time either."

"No, you'll be with your sister instead; how cool, Freddy", I tell him lamely.

"It's not like she'll know who you are", he returns with a frown.

"We look almost like twins, trust me she'll figure it out unless she's simple or something", I add thoughtfully.

"She is not!"

"Calm down, I was just merely saying a possibility", I mumble with a shrug as we walk down the street.

"You need to stop being so rude, especially to the Standartenführer; are you crazy or something?"

"I just . . . don't trust the man."

"It's a good thing you don't have to worry about trusting him. I see him everyday, Lucy, don't ruin anything for me with your attitude", he says heatedly.

"Fine, side with the monster", I reply frowning.

"Oh, don't be like that", he pays back with a sigh. "I just don't want you to upset the wrong people. You don't have to deal with him often, so I ask you just to put up with him at least."

"Oh, so you're concerned I see", I grin.

He nods with a small smile, making his dimples show slightly.

"Than I'll try to be more dare I say . . . nice to Standartenführer Landa."

"Wonderful. Ah look, we're here", he's pointing ahead to the cinema.

It is a small movie house but it has a subtle charm about it. I see select few people coming and going through the brass doors. Fredrick opens the door for me and we walk into the lobby. Much to my brother's disappointment; the manager is nowhere to be found. I see him take on a crestfallen look so I lead him on.

"Maybe she'll be out here after the film. You've always liked _The Kid_ and it's playing today", I mean with a hopeful expression.

"Alright I guess", he nods softly.

We go into the theatre to take our seats in not so comfortable chairs made of cheap imitation velvet. There are two small opera boxes up top and I silently curse not buying those tickets. People are scarce here as many of the chairs are empty. I suspect she could use a big event to raise business here. Everyone goes to _The Ritz_ these days including myself when I indulge in a film though not often does that happen.

I sit, silently bored while Fredrick enjoys the film. I hated _The Kid_ almost as much as Charlie Chaplin himself. I excuse myself to go to the restroom though I don't think my brother was really listening to me anyhow; he was too absorbed in the motion picture.

I make my way through the doors and into the lobby as I try to figure out which way it was to the bathroom. Deciding upstairs looked like the better option, I walk up the right side to a hallway where I almost bump heads with someone.

I stand back and apologize. "I'm sorry", I say. The women looks confused and I suspect her to be French. She has a black cap on and worn out dress pants paired with an old red tweed jacket.

My French was rusty but I repeat myself. _"Je suis désolée."_ (I'm sorry.)

"_Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que vous avez cherché quelque chose?"_ (It's alright. Were you looking for something?), she asks.

My mouth hangs open in realization. _"Vous êtes la propriétaire?"_ (Are you the manager?)

"Oui", she answers shortly.

"_J'ai cherché les toilettes."_ (I was just looking for the restroom.)

"_En bas dans le foyer et à gauche"_ (Down the hall and to the left), she answers curtly. I get the suspicion she doesn't like German folk too well which may be a problem for Fredrick.

"Merci", I reply and she nods, turning away. As I start to walk I get a flashback from my dream as it takes over my vision and I can see the person who called my name as clear as day. I turn back and watch her walk away while realization hits me. It was her. I could feel my suspicions of her growing. Was she trying to stop me from calling out to the figure in black; and if so, who is she stopping me from?

I don't go to the restroom but instead I walk outside to get fresh air. I lean against the building, looking out at the people walking and talking with each other. Every once and awhile, someone looks my way to see if I am up to something but they pass by idly when they realize I'm just another face in the crowd. People start to leave the cinema and I see Fredrick come out, looking relieved to find me.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you."

"All over? There were only a few places I could have gone, Freddy", I say with a chuckle.

"Why are you out here anyhow?", he asks.

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to get some fresh air."

"Are you alright now?", he means, concern knitting his brows.

"Yes, I'm fine"´, I smile.

"Well, thanks to all my searching, I finally got to see the manager again."

"Did you talk to her?", I ask with a small frown.

"No, unfortunately. Did you see her?", he asks hopeful.

I pause. "No . . . I did not."

"A shame; maybe next time I guess. Come, it is getting late and I should get you home", he says while signaling down a black car. We step inside and the whole ride home is Fredrick spouting on and on about that girl whilst all I can think about is my new found suspicions for her. My building is seen around the corner and I am thankful to be going home.

"This was a good day, I hope we get another chance soon", my brother means with glee.

"Oh, I hope that, too."

"I'll send my Christmas gift over since I'm working through the holidays", he tells with a shrug.

"It's quite alright. I suppose I can give mine to Dieter to give to you."

"Well, I hope to see you soon", He speaks and I smile with a nod.

"Me too, Freddy, it's strange not being around you a lot."

We embrace once and I'm the first to break away. "Have fun filming you big movie star", I tease.

"More like I can't wait to be done", he chuckles.

"Well, have fun with it at least", I return, stepping out of the car.

"I make no promises", he shouts out of the window while the car drives away. I stare after it until it disappears from view.

I take my time going to my flat as I trudge up the stairs. My neighbor is standing outside her door when I get to my floor. She is holding her cat Tabby when I pass by.

"Having a good day, Shelly?", she asks with an empty smile. I can't help but return a small smile from her innocent gestures.

"Yes, though I keep having this ill feeling about someone I just met."

"I can feel it in my bones, something bad will happen soon", she says. She looks at me blankly one more time before turning into her flat and shutting the door. I stare at the closed door for a moment or two while I give a wry grin before turning to unlock my flat.

I consciously move down the hall once inside to change and I nearly have a heart attack when Donny jumps out.

"What are you still doing here?", I shriek at him while clutching my chest.

He laughs at my soured expression. "Man, that was totally worth it!", he says while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Can you answer my question, please? I thought I told you to be gone when I returned", I hiss, hands placed firmly on my hips.

"Well, I did leave but there's someone else here to see ya", he replies with a shrug. He steps aside and Aldo comes out from hiding.

I make a sound of disapproval. "One was bad enough, I don't want the Apache coming to see me too", I sneer.

"If one were so bad than how come you let my boy stay er' last night? Afraid he'd catch a cold in that storm?", Aldo says with a humorous expression.

I scowl while not answering and I can see Donny grin behind him. "Can we get to the point?"

"What'd your brother want?"

"Not a lot, it was a day just spent on catching up."

"Did he mention anything about that premier?"

I sigh. "No, there is still no date set; though I figure sooner rather than later."

"Sooner would be good", he nods thoughtfully.

"Was that all?"

"That's about it", he replies.

"Alright, you can leave than. I don't cater to two people at once, this isn't a hotel."

"You heard the lady, Donny, you go first, I need to discuss something with our here informant", Aldo says. Donny frowns slightly but I nod to him to leave.

"Alright, see you later", he means, walking out to my bedroom window.

I eye the Apache with a knowing look. "You didn't just come here to talk about my brother, did you?", I ask after Donny has gone.

"Smart Kraut, you'd be right about that."

"Out with it than. What are you concerned about?"

"Donny's get' in too close with ya and I don't like it; makes me and the boys feel uneasy."

I pull a face. "What's to be uneasy about; do you think something is going on?"

"Ol' Donowitz isn't the type to go soft and I don't want em starting now for some Kraut. You probably don't even spare a second glance because of your Nazi boyfriend, but I don't want Donny getting any ideas. Next time, send his ass back in the snow."

"How did you know I'm seeing someone?", I ask.

"Donny told us the first time he met with ya."

"I don't think you need to be informed of my private life. He didn't tell you anything else, did he?", I ask, instantly thinking about Oliver.

"Nah, just that you hide whiskey under your cabinets", he grins.

I give a dry chuckle. "Well, I think that clears everything up. I trust you know the way out", I say pointing.

He holds up his hands. "Alright, I can take a hint." I follow him out of paranoia.

"I just have one more request", he turns around before leaving.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't be buying Donny Christmas gifts. That's called favoritism, ya know", he says. I stand with my mouth agape even after he is long gone. How did he know about the gift?

I rush into my bathroom. The last place I had left it was in the trash bin. I dig through it but the gift is gone. Who could have taken it? Than I remember locking Donny in here this morning. He must have found it and that's why he had the little smile plastered on his face. My face heats up from embarrassment and I groan, feeling stupid. He probably thought I was mental for having it in the trash in the first place and I hope to avoid the subject next time.

I drag my feet back into my sitting room where I sit and stare off into space for awhile. Drifting away would have to do until I bought more alcohol for my home. My telephone rings and I just stare as it rings like crazy. The caller is persistent so I lean forward and pick up the receiver.

"Hello?", I answer in a dull voice.

"Ah yes, Mademoiselle Zoller, you have a gift that was left here early this afternoon, would you like me to send it up?", my manager asks.

"Yes, please."

"Very good, Madam", he says hanging up. I sink back into the sofa, waiting for the bell boy to bring up this surprise package. A knock at my door indicates he has arrived.

I open my door and see the young bell boy smiling. He was the manager's son and being apart of his fathers work made him feel important. I take the rather large package from his hands and offer a smile before closing the door again.

I set the gift on my coffee table and stare at it, wondering who sent it. It was wrapped extravagantly; a definite professional job. No card is attached outside so I figure I should open it. I didn't know where to start because quite frankly the wrapping job looked too nice to wreck. I tug gently on the bow and tear the paper from the sides, popping the lid off and peering in. I gasp when I see the present and I know instantly who sent it. I take out a small card, tucked safely in a white envelope.

_Dearest Lucinda,_

_I regret to inform you that I won't be able to spend the holidays with you, so I decided to give you this to smooth things over until I see you. No one should spend Christmas alone, so I hope you keep good company until I can return to you. This gift gives me an extra excuse to see you now, so I consider it to be a present for both of us. I wish you well and I know everyday away from you will feel like an eternity._

_Dieter_

I lay the card aside and lift out my delicate gift. An ivory chess set; the one taken from his home. I recognize the small imperfect grooves of the white queen from years of usage. My finger glides over the smooth surface of the checker patterned board and I lay the pieces out in correct order while carrying it over to my side table. As I first suspected, it looks like a beautiful finishing piece to tie the room together. I only wish I had my companion in black to play with me. Anyone else touching the black pieces wouldn't feel right. Dieter had allowed me to play as white that day since a lady should always go first. I smile at the memory; that was a good day.

Suddenly I feel very sleepy and I decide to curl up on the sofa. My life was filled with worry and scandal. What was that girl doing in my dream and who was she keeping me from across the way? Was what Aldo was hinting at true? I highly hoped not though I couldn't just solely blame the situation on Donny. I was the one who bought the gift and even now I was baffled at my actions. Landa knew too much about me which was causing me to have a break down, all the long while I was still seeing Dieter who really was innocent in the whole ordeal. I close my eyes and think back to simpler times when it was truly just me and Fredrick against the world.

**Oh, such a heavy chapter and I hope it got everyone thinking. All the stories will slowly tie into each other which will end in a big finish. Donny's gift will be revealed next chapter though the dark figure in Lucinda's dream on the other building will stay secret for awhile longer. All we know is that Shosanna was the one who called her name from behind. Questions are welcome if you want to know more though I can't reveal too much ;) Reviews are gold!**


	10. Past Innocence

**So it continues. Nothing really interesting to report except thanks for the reviews and new readers to this story.**

**A special thanks to my beta reader Hyperia!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

The holidays had come and gone in a quick flash and I was left to linger alone once more. Christmas day had been spent with the morning at Cat Lady's and the evening was me drinking wine alone to a candle light dinner. New Years was rapidly approaching while winter still clung to the spirit left over from the holidays before snow became snow again. I find myself on this particular morning, holding a cup of lemon tea while staring outside my kitchen window to the streets below. Snow piles had turned to ice on the cobble streets and the air looked dull and grey like dust covering a bright photograph. The beauty had been forgotten as it was hidden away for too long.

Fredrick's gift evoked quite a response but I doubt it was what he assumed when he decided on it. He had found an old photograph of us and our parents and had it turned into a large portrait. I had sulked in front of it for hours when I tore the brown paper coverings off. When I had spoken of a picture of them, I did not expect him to take it so literally and now I held too much confliction to even hang it upon my wall. It was hidden away in the back of my closet but I vowed to get over the feelings it caused soon. Until that time, I would have to drag it out every time Fredrick visited.

My heart and mind had been in quite a hankering for a visit from Dieter but most unfortunately, he was too preoccupied to come. I would handle the chess pieces and imagine him sitting across from me; holding a victorious smile back as he would surely win.

I was certain my mind had been warped ever since I had received the visit from the Apache. I was overcome with feelings of resentment for the man. He had the acute ability to read me well which was unfortunate because he now knew my own emotions better than me. Would he now be able to predict my motives before I made them too? I knew my thoughts were spiteful but I guess I was still the same person I have always been.

I had received a card from my aunt and uncle along with another one of Oliver's drawings stuffed inside. My little son could draw and I felt cheerful from just once glance, knowing the picture was made especial for me. I kept them in a draw in my vanity; away from the common eye who entered my flat. It wasn't exactly a turn on for men to find out I already had a son and I have not even been married yet. I worry for when I must tell Dieter.

I've tried to build up the courage to tell him but as soon as I see his face, the feeling is whisked away. I'm still rather fearful of his angry side. The aggression and the raw power that hides behind those ruddy eyes made me weak at the knees in both panic and fits of desire. I was well informed that he did all kinds of wrong in that uniform but I have never been more attracted in my throws of passion before. The more time he was away, the more the heated feelings would grow and I would feel a stirring in the pit of my stomach. It's as if all hell would surely break loose if my lust for this man wasn't fulfilled. My only concern was, if I had a taste would I want more?

I had received news from Fredrick that needed to be past on soon. He was certain now that the film would be complete in the spring and the premier would follow in the early summer shortly after. Unfortunately, visits have been cut short recently. I suspected it was the Apache who didn't want Donny here all the time. His absence was noticed but I felt comfortable in the time apart. My pride was shaken to admit this but Aldo may have been correct with me and Donny becoming too friendly and that was the last thing I wanted.

The walls of my flat were becoming dull to look at so I decided a change of scenery would be nice for the afternoon. I leave my coffee to cool while I go and change into something. My body felt jittery from all this confusion so I decide to dress in something somewhat sultry and risqué; a tight fitted, crimson dress that makes every curve available to the eye. I pull on dark stockings and delicate heels for my feet. The classic red lipstick is painted on my lips and my lashes are dark and full. I tie on my long, black tweed coat and top my head with a matching beret. Collecting my purse from the coffee table, I pull out my keys and head out for an afternoon of adventure.

The streets are full of cheerful faces. People are still clinging to the leftovers of holiday glee before routine takes over and the mundane spoils of war take charge once more. I knew I was included in this grouping. I generally wouldn't leave the house this well dressed unless occasion called but I was in need of pick me up since the world had been on my case for the past few weeks. The war was draining me too and I looked less than forward to its inevitable return. My life had a big hole blown in the middle and I was looking for something to fill it with.

I stride down the cobble roads with a bounce in my step and a smile on my face. Other people share in my happiness as it spreads like a virus. The often look over stares are thrown my way from young men and I ignore them as I pretend not to care. My ego always swelled slightly when I was given attention though I've been trying to tone it down. Being less shallow was apart of my plan to change, back when I talked to Fredrick in the car to the Reichminister's home those long weeks ago. In truth I did feel different; more naïve but stronger from the experiences I've gained. My instinct told me it was helping Donny that brought on the changes. In his absence I've already started reverting back to my old ways and I almost stop to go home and change my outfit but I endure on my way.

In my rush to get out of the house, I wasn't really sure of my plan or where I was headed so I decide a small café in quiet would be pleasant. I smile cheerfully when I enter the store; a jaunty little bell jingles when I open the door. Only older citizens and soldiers off duty are sitting in here. Some read the morning paper while others chat with common company. I take my place by the corner window where I order a coffee and teacake. I watch idly as people walk outside. Mothers drag their naughty children around town while sweethearts hang off the arms of soldiers. My heart strings tug at the sight of them and I wish for the company of my Sturmbannführer. My mind wanders to other people I miss but the thought leaves me unsettled so I push it aside. I smile upon seeing a familiar face enter and walk up to me.

"I thought I saw your beautiful face through the window. I must say I'm jealous of all your adoring fans looking your way, should I be worried?" Dieter asks with a genuine smile while sitting across from me.

I smile though it felt forced after I got lost in my thoughts. It doesn't go unnoticed by Dieter.

"Are you alright?" he continues, reaching for my hand. I've long since forgotten the scar that now lies there though he seems to always subconsciously reach for that same hand.

"I'm alright, I was just in deep thought about someone," I admit truthfully.

"All about me I hope," he says confidently and I brush it off with a chuckle.

"Of course my dear sir," I reply with a wink.

"I apologize once again for leaving you alone for the holidays. I hope they were not too dreadful," he speaks sincerely.

"No, I made it through unscathed," I answer jokingly.

"Well, it must be fate that I ran into you because I have the rest of the day off and I was looking for some special person to spend it with."

"If you don't mean me than this is turning out to be a terrible endearment," I say with a head tilt.

"Of course it is you, who else could compete with your angelic beauty?" he grins. I smile but the complement makes me feel worse. I sometimes wonder if he only saw my looks and nothing past the outside.

"Shall we leave than?" he asks with a suggestive brow.

"Yes, I grow tired of this place," I mean while standing with him. His hand never leaves mine and I'm right by his side once we walk out.

"And where would the lovely Fräulein like to go today?"

"I really have no preference; I had figured my day to be spent alone until now."

"Than let me surprise you," he says mischievously. We step into a parked car outside and I sit in confusion as to where he will take me. Dieter steps in on the other side. He has a small piece of fabric to blindfold me but I pull back hesitantly.

"Umm . . . I don't know about that," I mumble.

"I promise I'm not kidnapping you . . . unless you want me to?" he teases.

I give a nervous laugh.

"You trust me, do you not, Lucy?" he asks with a serious expression I fall prey to his murky blue eyes that delve deeper inside me.

"With my life," I remark and even I believed my own words.

"Alright than. If you see where we go it will ruin the surprise and you wouldn't want that." His patience seemed to be wearing thin and his word was final so I nod. He had a strange way of influencing my actions; it like I couldn't say no to Dieter and I never wanted to either which was a little frightening.

My world goes black as he gently ties the fabric around my eyes. I lean back into what I thought was the seat but instead I felt the rise and fall of someone's breathing. I was leaning into Dieter and he wrapped his arms around me while the car drove me to some unknown destination. He would run his fingers in my long hair every so often and it made a chill run up my back in a delightful way.

"Does this rule of me not knowing include me staying silent?" I ask after some time traveling.

"No, I was waiting for you to speak. I missed the lyrical sounds of your voice," he whispers in my ear and I want to melt in his arms from the closeness.

"Well than, I'll just have to keep you satisfied," I say with a sultry tone. His hands slide down my body and my breath hitches in my throat.

"My Lucy, do you think you can win this game?" he whispers while inhaling my sent. I want to moan in pleasure but I bite my tongue. If I had been standing, my knees surely would have given out by now. I was also at disadvantage because of the blindfold.

"Who ever said I was playing a game?" I challenge. I was treading on dangerous ground but I wouldn't let him discover my weaknesses for him just yet, or at least that's what my mind kept telling me what I was feeling.

I let out a small squeak when I feel his hot mouth on the nape of my neck. My eyes become hooded behind the blindfold as I close my eyes and I thank God for it concealing me. I had a sneaking suspicion I wasn't the first girl to be lured in his car and share a backseat grope fest but at the moment I didn't care because my mind was free from the conflict I had been plagued with and it was a decent distraction.

Evidently Dieter didn't take to beating around the bush for too long though I wasn't exactly opposed to his forward side but I did feel slightly nervous to how far this could go. I feel is mouth leave and the spot on my neck feels cold and wet while he smirks against my skin.

"You may not have been playing a game, Lucy, but I was," he grins darkly and it leaves me light headed. His kiss was as deadly as a bottle of whiskey drunk whole; you only indulge in small portions at once or you may get more than you can handle.

I feel his hands go to shift us out of the car once we've stopped. The pop of the car door opening precedes our exit and Dieter holds onto my waist as he guides me into a building.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" I ask in a huff.

He chuckles at my snooty behavior. "Patience, Kätzchen." His nickname _kitten_ for me seems to have crept back and I don't favor it. It brings back my bad memories of him and leaves me uncomfortable but how could I tell him that now?

A door is opened in front of me and he leads us inside. I can hear no other people present and only the echo of our steps bounce off the walls. We walk for a little while longer and up a small set of stairs until we come to a halt.

"So what now?" I ask. His hands go to the knot of the blindfold and I can finally see again. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the light and when I look around; I see we are in an empty theatre on stage. Old red, velvet curtains hand open as I look out to an unoccupied chairs. I turn to Dieter with a raised brow.

"Where are we?"

"This opera house has not seen many guests since the Ritz so I asked to rent it out for the afternoon. My ears picked up from your brother that you like dancing so I thought this would be a nice place," he says with his hands behind his back. He walks around to the front of the stage and turns on an old record player. The sounds of Jazz music start to play and I give a little frown as he walks back over to me.

"Couldn't you get into trouble for playing that?" I ask of the music.

"Only if someone were to find out. You weren't planning on telling anyone, were you?" he asks with a curious look and I giggle from his charms.

"Of course not."

"Well, that's good; now let us not waste time on small talk. I brought you here to dance and I will fulfill that promise. Now Fräulein, may I have this dance?" he asks with a bow and one hand held out to me like a gentleman.

I give a crooked grin. "I would be honored," I smile, slipping my hand into his soft, delicate digits. My hand goes to his shoulder while his goes to my hip. We start in with the timing of the music and in no time flat I find myself gliding carelessly around the room. I was very much impressed with Dieter's quick feet as well. Sometimes we would slow with the tempo but we both had an aptitude for showing off and would get right back into twirls and dips. I felt like I was soaring high above the clouds; nothing could touch me here and my mind was free. I couldn't explain the emotion I was feeling but I was apathetic to all else around me.

After awhile, the music dies out and we are both puffing for air. I giggle when I catch his eyes.

"We're good, aren't we?" I say confidently.

"I dare say we are the best," he says arrogantly.

He pulls me close again and I stumble a little from surprise at our sudden closeness. We gaze into each others eyes and our lips close the distance between us. His arms wrap securely around my waste and mine wrap around his midsection. I marvel at how well we fit together. My insides are giddy and I feel like a battle is going on between my heart and my head. Someone else is present and clears their throat causing us to break apart. It was the janitor here to clean. My face reddens from embarrassment like I've just been caught doing something illegal. People kiss all the time so I don't understand why I was acting so childish.

"_Ich muss das Theater reinigen. Würde es Sie stören, dann zu gehen?"_ (I need to clean the theatre. Do you mind leaving now?) the man asks politely.

"_Entschuldige Sie, wir haben scheinbar die Zeit vergessen,"_ (I apologize, we seemed to have lost track of time) Dieter replies while leading me off stage.

"_Halb so wild. Sie beide erschienen ganz abwesend, da sollte ich mich wohl eher dafür entschuldigen, Sie gestört zu haben,"_ (No harm done. You two looked very content up there. I should apologize for ruining that) the man remarks bashfully.

I spare a smile to the man as we pass him. The driver is having a smoke against the car when we return outside. He snuffs the butt out when he spots us coming and opens the door for me. I admire the outside of the theatre before the car completely pulls away. It was at the small part of town and I doubt I would ever return.

"So did today live up to your expectations?" Dieter asks after silence.

I turn to him with a pleasant smile. "Even better than I imagined. Only this morning I thought I would be solo for today but what a wonderful gift you have given me," I say appreciatively.

"I'm glad it made you happy. I'll have to do even better for the next surprise."

"Oh, I can't have you doing all theses special things for me constantly," I reply denying politely.

"But I feel honored to do so. You can try to stop me but you will not be successful," he says playfully.

"Must I endure such generosity?"

"Only the best for you. I'm sure a girl like you loves to be spoiled constantly," he teases but the comment hurts me.

A girl like me? So he did see me like everyone else. I had thought I was different to Dieter but he too is just as bad at knowing and understanding me.

"Fräulein, are you alright?" he asks with worry.

"Yes, I just feel slightly woozy from today's endeavors," I say passively. He buys my façade and turns his attention away while I sink quietly into myself. The ride back seems longer than it felt before as we pass endless rows of trees and brick buildings in town. It occurred to me that I never told him where to go but he assumed I wanted to return home as I see us pull back in front of my building.

"Allow me to walk you upstairs," he asks, stepping out with me. I really wanted to object but I silently agree. We walk inline next to each other upstairs to my door where I wanted to get away from him. Somehow hearing him say those words felt worse than a rejection.

"Well, thank you for the lovely day," I mumble with a nod while turning away but he stops me.

"I almost forgot to thank you for your lovely gift," he says and I mentally curse the locket with my photo inside.

"It was nothing really," I reply modestly.

"But it means so much more to me. During a hard day I can always look at your photo and know I can still see and speak with you." Normally those words would make me swoon but at the moment I felt hollow.

"Well, I'm glad it gives you comfort. I will speak with you again soon?" I ask sounding interested as to when we would speak again.

"As soon as I get the chance. Adieu Lucy." He kisses my cheek before parting. I trudge into my flat and drop my purse on the couch before going to change. After today I don't think I'll ever want to wear this dress again.

Along my way to my bedroom I get tackled down by someone. I'm about to shriek but they cover my mouth.

"Oh Jesus, it's only you," Donny says humorously. I'm fuming at this point. Today seemed to revolve around me getting knocked down; figuratively and literally.

"Would you get off me!" I snap. He is quick to hop off me and he pulls be up on my feet.

"Whoa, what's got your panties in a bunch? Bad date with Hitler?" he jokes and I glare while stalking away. He follows but I slam my bedroom door in his face.

"I was only kidding," he calls through the door.

"I need to change first so you can wait on my sofa," I hiss back. I hear his footsteps walk away and I plop down on my bed and groan in frustration. I hold my face in my hands while my anxiety increases. I make quick work on changing out of my dress so I can get rid of Donny faster. My choice in attire was a nightdress and my heavy bathrobe tied tightly.

I skulk back down the hall and into the sitting room where Donny eyes me with a raised brow and a cheeky grin.

"Hey happy," he greets.

I glare but nothing seems to break his good mood just as nothing would break my foul one.

"What do you want to know?" I ask heatedly.

"Well, we gave you the holidays to rest so we figured you deserve a visit. Any news yet?"

"Actually, my brother predicts the movie to be complete by spring. The premier would be early summer," I say open mindedly while sitting down in a chair.

"Fantastic. Only five months to go," he sneers sarcastically.

"You should be happy to have a date. This means the war could be over in months rather than years," I return positively.

"True enough. So do you wanna talk?"

"About what?" I ask with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about a certain gift," he means hinting.

"I don't want to talk about that." I stand up abruptly, walking back down the hall but he is quick on my heels to follow.

"Well, if not now than when."

"I don't know, tomorrow maybe," I say with a shrug, trying to dismiss him.

"Why not today?" he replies, reaching for my arm.

"Because it was stupid. I was stupid to buy it and your stupid to keep it." I wretch my arm from his grasp.

"What's with the hysterics today?" he asks with knitted brows.

Oh no; I could tell what was coming next. The hard lump to swallow while my lip starts to tremble. My eyes become blurry with tears and my body shakes with wailing sobs. I cover my face shamefully and I'm certain my face was turning red from crying. I feel awkward arms close in around me and I rest my head in his broad chest while tears stain his shirt. He rubs my back with uncertainty and I assume he never comforted crying women often. After awhile I am still in his arms and an eerie silence fills my flat. I pull away slightly and look at the chain I bought him while holding it in my hand. The emblem was a gold Star of David though it was very hard to acquire.

"If it's any consolation, I really like it," he mumbles with I shrug while I'm still in his embrace.

"Good to know I can do something right. Everyone liked my gift I bought them this year."

"You not gonna make me give it back, are you?" he asks disappointedly.

I chuckle while sniffling. "Nope, you can keep it. Why would you re-gift something?" I ask curiously.

"The Lieutenant wanted me to offer it back but to be honest I was probably gonna keep it even if you wanted to take it back."

"Then why did you even ask?" I ask with a small frown.

"Out of courtesy I suppose."

"Than your welcome," I say with a small smile. I back out of his grasp.

"Your welcome too." I knew he was talking about comforting me and I truly was grateful. We stand in awkward tension. He rubs the back of his neck while I stare down at my feet.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not supposed to stay too late but I can always lie and say I got held up by a kraut."

"It's not totally a lie either," I grin jokingly and he laughs with me.

In just a mere few minutes of crying, I was already starting to feel like my own self again. I turn on tea and I notice Donny eyeing the chess board.

"A new gift?" he asks.

"Yes, I love it, too."

He nods. "I never learnt how to play," he admits.

"Want to start today?" I ask with a smile.

"Why the hell not."

I go and join him on the sofa. There was a new direction to the wind and I decided it was time to get a new opponent in black.

**Now isn't Donny a sweetie comforting her like that? I feel like I made more progress in their relationship and the fluffy stuff will eventually come too, I promise. Dieter is not gone yet though and we will see him later again. I love all the reviews and alerts/favorites lists I've been acquiring lately. They are very considerate and I appreciate them!**


	11. Somewhere Up Above

**Back ****at ****it ****again ****and ****I ****couldn****'****t ****be ****happier. ****Quite ****a ****dramatic ****chapter ****for ****Lucy ****and ****we ****get ****to ****see ****Donny ****on ****his ****own ****for ****a ****bit ****too!**

**A special thanks to my beta reader Hyperia!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucy.**

We were way into our third game and I had already beaten Donny twice. His first game was more instructional so he had improved throughout the progression of the night. I watch in amusement at his concentration. His bottom lip protrudes slightly while his brows furrow in deep thought. The look in his eyes is determination and fury as he moves in a steadfast pace. I see him hesitantly move his rook and I smirk in victory.

"Are you certain?" I ask with a raised brow; my hands resting on my chin while I grin like a mad woman.

"I think so . . . why is this not a good move?" he asks in worry.

"No, no it's perfect," I say, leaning over to check his king. "Checkmate!" I call with glee. His smile falls and he leans back with a huff.

"God, I'm tired of playing against you, you're too good," he mumbles exasperated.

"Well, to be fair, it was only your third game," I reply with a harmless shrug.

"False sympathies, you knew what you were doing." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Oh, the game of chess, how cruel it can be," I patronize and he frowns my way.

"Who bought you the board anyhow?" he asks, changing the subject. I bite the inside of my cheek, contemplating on telling him.

"Well . . . it was from a friend," I say, putting it gently.

"You mean boyfriend," he concludes and I sigh.

"That's such a childish term to use but I suppose."

"What would you have me call it; lovers?" he asks cynically.

"No, to be qualified as lovers you have to first . . ." I pause, feeling embarrassed.

"Have to what? Fuck first?" he says bluntly.

"Well, I wouldn't be that black and white about it but yes, in general terms you usually have to sex to be lovers," I return carelessly.

"And you two haven't done the nasty yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no we have not," I say with a frown. "Why are you so curious about my sex life anyways? Do you think I'm a whore just because I have a child?"

He shakes his hands in front of his face quickly. "No, I didn't say you were a whore, I just figured Nazis were pigs and wouldn't wait around."

"Dieter is not like that! And what gave you that idea?" I ask defensively.

"Doll, you're talking to a guy who hates almost every German out there; why wouldn't I have a shady opinion about them?"

"Touché," I mumble defeated. There is a pregnant pause.

"So Dieter, huh?" he raises a brow.

"What about him?" I ask cryptically.

"Nothing, just never heard his name until now. I figured women love to chat about their men, but maybe you're different," he replies with a shrug while sitting up.

"Maybe I'm more than different," I challenge.

"Is that so? Than please share what you are," he says gesturing for me to talk.

"People just assume because of the way I dress and look that I'm a spoilt, no good little bitch. I happen to be very caring to the ones I love and I still work to get where I am. I may be hard on the outside but I blame it on my gloomy past. No one understands me, not even Dieter," I whisper the last part but I could tell I was already frantic. My heart was beating furiously at an alarming rate and my face felt hot.

"Maybe instead of hiding from your past you should learn from it," he answers softly after a time.

"How do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, you say you're ashamed of your past but really you shouldn't be. You have a son and that's something to be proud of. If people don't like what you are than they aren't worth your time, so I say fuck them!"

I give a sheepish smile at his attitude. "You really think that?"

"Yeah, why not. You can't waste your life in misery," he points out and I remember his words well.

"It's strange now that you say it. I've always felt some shame towards my son which I know is misplaced. Does this make me a bad mother?"

"You love him and you don't regret having him. Having been ashamed by your past is a common thing but I don't think it makes you a bad mother. Your actions to how you raise your son can determine that."

"You aren't as dumb as you look, you know," I chuckle lightly.

"I know; so many people sound surprised to learn that," he says with blind confusion.

We rest in awkward silence. "Well, I guess I should get going, the boss will have a fit if I'm gone any longer." He stands up and I can't conceal the disappointment to his departure.

"Don't worry toots, I'll be back before you know it," he grins charming.

"What, I didn't say I'd miss you," I return defensively.

He laughs. "You didn't have to; it was written all over your face."

"It was not!" I call with my mouth agape; clearly offended at his assumption.

"Oh man, you're a poor liar, Luce," he says, walking away to my window while I stand stunned.

"Aren't you gonna come and give me a good bye kiss?" he teases ahead and I scowl.

"Oh, I'll give you something," I mumble under my breath. I follow him to my bedroom where he pulls up the window and sits on the ledge.

"Oh, before I go, are you going to tell me why you had that little crying session earlier?" he asks, craning his neck towards me.

I play with my hands nervously in front of my robe. "Umm, I don't think so; at least not at the moment."

He nods. "Alright, I guess it isn't my place to pry anyways. See you soon, Luce," he bids farewell while jumping from my window.

I walk over to the window and watch him leave. My heart tugs in longing but I push the feeling down. I felt like a princess locked in her tower; waiting for the white knight to come and rescue her, only there was no white knight in my life. It was a sad realization that Dieter and Donny both shared demons only they were opposed in the war. I close the window and scowl at my melancholy thoughts.

* * *

><p>Donny walks through the town stealthily to avoid being seen. After leaving Lucinda's apartment so many times, he began to loose focus on the return walk and had almost been caught a few times or another. He wasn't exactly sure on what his feelings were for her; all he knew was that they existed in some shape or form. In reality, it wasn't right or fair for him to feel anything at all for a Kraut. In a time like this, there was no room for star-crossed romances, not that Donny was much of a romancer to begin with. His idea for a special date was a quick dinner at a dinner, followed by a one-night stand at her place so he could leave unseen in the morning. Even if he wanted to try anything with Lucy; he wouldn't be able to because of the Lieutenant. A fair warning was given to not sleep with the enemy, no matter how much help she gave them.<p>

He spots a foot soldier up ahead and pauses in mid-step to hide around a corner building. He was given two options in a situation like this. Wait to sneak by or make a silent kill. Donny personally hated killing someone behind their back. It was a cowardice move to pull and no glory was held in the kill. Time was running short though after spending extra time with Lucy, so he takes a silent step forward while drawing his knife.

He moves swift on his feet, like a wolf stalking its prey. The man gives no clue that he is even aware of Donny's presence so he takes the chance and puts the knife to his throat; ending his life quickly before a noise can alert others to come. The blade of the knife glistens in the moonlight while the red liquid runs down the blade and hits the pavement next to the corpse. Donny stands over the dead man and looks into his eyes.

He was a young man; barely old enough to buy alcohol legally. Where had he come from and what made him believe in such evil? To judge the man's heart and intentions was not for Donny to say, but the curiosity would some time waver when it came to the dead. A reason needed to be laid down as to why they were the one's left lifeless on the streets rather than Donny himself. Was it because they were weaker opponents? Donny scoffs at the ridiculousness of the thought. Lesson one from the Lieutenant was to not show mercy. Never pity the dead; it makes you feel regret and that emotion was useless in battle. He glances one last time at the dead boy before trucking off into the woods.

His mind had been plagued with a sick thought. He somehow wished the next soldier he came across was Lucy's precious _Dieter_. He hadn't known his name until now but he knew his face from the night they came back from their date and he had been stuck outside. To Donny he was just another stereotypical Nazi though that was his first thought on Lucinda as well. He was afraid to admit the reason to himself but perhaps it was jealousy. He sometimes forgets that she is even German, but as soon as she brings up that_Dieter_ he began to feel those familiar thoughts again. He so hoped that everyday he would wake up that she wouldn't be a German citizen anymore but it was useless to dream and frankly, quite sad.

The smell of a camp fire was growing near as were the voices of his comrades.

"Donny, where the hell have you been off to now?" the Lieutenant shouts before he can even announce his presence.

Donny shakes his head clear and runs to join his company. "Oh, you know the usual, killing Nazis and what now." They all cheer and shout as if he was a returning hero, but tonight he felt less than ordinary.

* * *

><p><em>I feel myself slip into the abyss of my dream. The sounds were muffled at the start until everything comes into focus. I'm standing solo on the building across the street where the figure in black opposes me on the other side. I look around frantically for the theatre girl and my eyes catch something red across the way. Golden locks on a pale face walk up behind the figure in black as I try to call out to them. I couldn't see the details of the face but I already knew it was her. She is cloaked in a red dress and she stalks up to the black figure. I see her pull out the silhouette of a gun and she aims it at the back of the dark figure's head. I scream for him to run but she already fires and he falls from the building. She looks across my way and she cocks the gun again my way. I hear the sounds of a bullet being fired.<em>

I wake up to screaming. To my surprise, it was only my own voice and I try to calm myself. I'm puffing for air as I clutch my chest to my beating heart.

What did that girl want from me and who was she trying to harm? My first thought was Dieter because he always wore black but maybe she had discovered Donny, too. It was strange to find myself loathing a person I had only spoken to once in my life but the thought of her hurting someone close to me, made my blood boil.

I stand in a huff to get ready for another day of teaching. The sun had barely started to rise but I had to be at the schoolhouse early. A quick shower was all I needed to get my head straight for an afternoon of teaching.

The warm water was a welcome comfort to my sour mood. Life had taken unpredictable and sometimes complicated steps that I wasn't ready for. Nothing was going my way, not that it was too meant but I thought it would be easier somehow. I guess, easy is a lot to ask for when you turn traitorous against your homeland. I suppose a happy ending would be hard to come by at this point, though I wouldn't stop believing any less that it could happen.

I skip out of the shower in a hurry while pulling out clothes to wear for the day. Dress pants and a crisp white blouse would do. I decide to add a broach to fancy the look up just a little. I put my hair back in a clean bun with fancy hair pins, feeling rather rushed. It still looked nice though not what I was used too. I wear my mother's pearls as a last minute touch.

My kitchen was nearly empty for food so I make tea which I finish half of before piling on my coat to leave. Today was one of those rare days where a personal from the Ministry of Education would sit it on my lesson to see how I was doing.

I hit the streets in record time as I begin my short distance walk to the school. Only few cars were out this early and people could be seen opening their shops to the public. I keep my face stoic as I keep to my mission of making it to work on time.

A sigh of relief is released from me when I make it to the locked door and no parents are waiting yet. I rush inside to prepare for today's lesson while shrugging off my coat. I look at the clock and sit down in satisfaction to learn I made it with time to spare. I had high hopes of them sending over someone with personality. The last few had been dull and straight to the point. It would be nice to see a charismatic fellow walk through that door.

After a time of me sitting, the girls start to come through the door, offering me pleasant greetings which I return most enthusiastically. My smile starts to turn to a frown as the last few students pour in but no worker from the Ministry. If I were to start the lesson without him, I could be reprimanded but the parents would take their frustrations out on me for starting late. I decide a small reading exercise was harmless enough so I hand out paper and copies of text from the Nibelungen saga.

I watch from my desk as their little faces get to work. I'm grateful to the one girl who brings me an apple everyday. I had missed breakfast, so I decided to munch on it silently while they worked. Every so often, I found myself glancing to the door while waiting for the worker to arrive. After what felt like an eternity, there is a knock at the door from the outside. All the girls stop working.

"It's seems we have a visitor today, girls," I say excited which gets them riled up.

I go to open the door and I almost choke on my apple at who I see standing there with a sick, satisfied grin.

"Dear Fräulein, what a pleasure to see you again. I was hardly aware that you taught Sunday school here," Landa smirks, brushing past me to allow himself inside. I stare outside where he once was and contemplate on running out into the freezing snow without my jacket. My shoulders slouch after I realize the idea is useless.

I walk back to the front; feeling Landa's gaze on me all the time, never faltering. All the girls put down their writing utensils when they see I'm to address them.

"Alright girls, we can get started on today's lesson now," I say with a steady voice. There was a little voice screaming in my head to confront his presence here but I knew it would have to wait until after. The idea of an S.S. Colonel sitting it on school work was both baffling and comical.

He seats himself away in the corner while waiting for me to fumble. I knew he never did work like this; he was too important to be wasting time sitting in a schoolhouse and thus is why they always sent members of the Ministry for Education. I make sure to take my time with each girl incase they had questions. Today was luckily a simple read and answer the questions type exercise.

I storm back over to him while he smiles that damn infuriating smile. The one where he doesn't show any teeth but a complete self satisfactory grin where he knows he has something on you.

"Standartenführer, may I have a word in private," I smile with sick sweetness.

"If the lovely Fräulein wishes for a moment of my time, than I'm more than happy to oblige," he nods in agreement.

We go into the side storage room of the school house. I didn't trust having him behind me so I turn around to face him and cross my arms over my chest in an accusing manner. His face is just as serious as mine.

"Well?" I ask.

"You asked to speak with me, so I assume you have something to say, or are you just deliberately wasting my time?" he asks annoyed. I falter slightly from his brass tone.

"Why are you here? I know you somehow found out that I work here on Sunday's." It was Fredrick's doing no doubt but I did not fault him for it.

"Are you always so quick to assume I wonder?" he replies this more to himself than to me.

"Can't your qualified skills be put to work elsewhere? You are not a Ministry worker." I say with both hands placed firmly on my hips.

"Though I'm flattered at your confidence in me, I must confess I rather like my place right here. I so happened to have work to do in this area and offered my skills to sit in. After all, I am quite aware of the ideologies of the Nazi Party," he smirks.

I sigh in annoyance. "What is it you want from me, Standartenführer?" I ask, rubbing my face stressfully. I had a knot in my gut telling me I was the work he had in the area today.

"Who said I wanted anything from you? Or are you just used to being the center of attention like a spoil brat?" he says this to me like I'm a child.

"You show up unintended almost everywhere I go. It is more than coincidence that you are here; I think we both know that."

"Does it make you paranoid to see me?" he wonders.

"Only guilty people feel paranoid," I remark swiftly.

"And are you a guilty person, Fräulein Zoller?"

"I'm guilty of nothing," I reply.

"Wonderful! There is no need to worry than," he smiles, clasping his hands together. He leaves me feeling breathless but not in a good way.

After I calm my nerves I decide to join my class again. _He_ doesn't look my way when I re-enter. I do more rounds to check on the progress of the girls' work while glancing at the clock as often as I can. Time seems to move immensely slow as I'm eager for the day to end.

Even when I sit at my desk grading work, I can't escape Landa's black fog he casts over the room. I feel his presence looming even when he's seated in the chair where he hasn't moved all afternoon. The only movement that comes from him is the rare blink or readjusting of his footing.

The next time I look outside, I can see the sun going down slowly and I thank God that the parents will be here to take their children home. I continue my usual routine at the end of the day of checking their work and waiting by the door for the parents' arrival to act as if nothing is wrong. They come and go and don't spare a second to ask how the day was or even if I was alright.

I have a wry smile on my face when I go back to my desk to grab my coat.

"Those are the loveliest of pearls, Fräulein; I wonder where you came to acquire such a gift," Landa says, speaking again.

"They were my mother's ones," I answer curtly.

"Ah yes, the important charge of being a mother. You would know all about that of course." I feel a wave of heat hit me as I stop in my actions. All else around me seems to freeze and it is only the barren silence between me and Landa that matters.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask, dreading the response.

"You have a seven year old Son, Oliver, who lives with your aunt and uncle in Berlin. Or had you forgotten him?" Landa asks with curiosity.

"How do you know that?" I ask, swallowing a dry lump in my throat.

He shakes his head in disappointment. "Fräulein, if you did not think I would find out who that boy was on your shelf, you are sorely mistaken. Your lie may fool others but I couldn't help but take note of the resemblance you share so I found out on my own. Do you find it so hard to trust in others with your secrets?"

"You go to hell!" I snap.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Why so unpleasant?"

"You're looking up my own personal information which makes me feel uncomfortable. I do not wish you to know so much about me."

"I hardly have to look up much about you to know who you really are," he says dismissively. "Alas I have no more time to share arguing with you, my dear girl. Again I must compliment you on those pearls." I watch his thunderous steps to the door before he pauses to speak.

"You'd do well to buy something from the jewelers down by the butchers. I hear you already bought a curious gift from their back room. I wonder who that was for," he means with a raised brow and a nod before capping his head with his hat and walking down to an already waiting car.

I plop down in my chair while pulling at my hair. So he had known about my son and the gift for Donny, too. I'd have to start warning him to make visits less frequently. I also worried about Dieter learning of my illegitimate son from someone else's mouth. Landa left me no choice but to tell him next we meet.

I choose to not let Landa's words get me down so I endure by standing and packing up my work for home. The air was fresh when I made it outdoors and night was rapidly approaching. The air is filled with a dense fog and I can smell the remnants of car exhaust. I look at the tire marks in the snow left by _his_ car. Did he truly wish me ill or were his motives something greater than I could anticipate? I was left with only one happy thought and that was Fredrick already knowing the truth about Oliver. He would never abandon me and I would not be so quick to leave his side either.

The road to winter was a long one but spring started to drift even further away. I hope I would last long enough to see the flowers bloom one more time and feel the rain blow in my face. I look up at the stars and I knew there was a God somewhere up above, smiling down on me; urging me to hold on just a little longer. I made a silent promise to God and myself, to never give in for the sake of my beloved son; Oliver.

**Landa ****now ****has ****more ****dirt ****on ****poor ****Lucy ****but ****do ****we ****know ****what ****his ****motives ****are? ****He ****might ****vanish ****again ****for ****a****while ****as ****I ****still ****have ****to ****work ****through ****the ****relationships ****once ****again ****and ****I ****need ****to ****start ****getting ****through ****Fredrick ****and ****Shosanna****'****s ****little ****romance, ****too. ****Loved ****all ****the ****reviews ****last ****chapter,****so ****let****'****s ****hear ****some ****more!**


	12. For You I've Waited All These Years

**Sorry for the long wait but school has been hectic with practice term papers and projects. We are just a little more than half way in the story now and I want to get this finished for you readers, no matter how long it takes. This chapter focuses around Lucy being slightly vulnerable from Landa's mind assault. I didn't want her to stay angsty for too long but it's good to explore all aspects of a character and show that she too is human and has flaws. It seems more realistic. **

**A special Thanks to my beta reader Hyperia!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucinda.**

I watch from my window as water drips of melting icicles frozen on tree branches. Winter was clinging tightly, still even though spring was about to overrun it with warmer temperatures and rain. I sigh, moving back to sit at my kitchen table. The last few weeks had been lonely and stressful. I still hadn't had a chance to speak with Dieter since Landa's exploits about my past and I worried about him finding out. I had, since I told Donny to make visits less frequent and short, though he seemed offended I even asked.

I've been trying to distance myself from him and I think he could see through my attempts. I had to make him understand it wasn't personal but rather it was safer for the both of us. After the war I would never see him again anyways and I was prepared for that. I tried to tell myself that the thought didn't hurt but really, it did down to my core. I'm not sure when or how but I had grown somewhat attached to the hulky bear and his uncivil charms. We both were rule breakers of how society should work and neither of us gave a damn.

On lighter terms, Fredrick had assured me his film would be done any day now and he was looking forward to the time off. I too longed for his frequent visits. You never realize how much you'll miss something until it vanishes. My brother was no different. I would be annoyed with his constant correcting and bickering of my behavior and yet the time we spent separated felt like a life age apart.

I felt a shift in my everyday routine. I was more paranoid now and had long since quit my job at the schoolhouse because of Landa. It was a shame that this man had that much influence on my life. He took the joy out of everything with his soured words. I even wrote to my aunt more frequently, just to make sure Landa hadn't got to them or my son. I rarely left the house and I had no friends to speak of except my estranged neighbor of whom I didn't even know the identity to. The only phone calls I ever received were from Fredrick or my manager to tell me my letter box was full. Perhaps Dieter did find out and thus is why I hadn't heard from him. It didn't matter now anymore though.

I had been discovered by the devil and this is the price I'm paying. He has stolen everything from me and I fear this was his goal from the start. I could always sense from him that he didn't really care about solving crimes for the good of Germany but rather for the satisfaction he felt from people's suffering. If he truly did know about Donny and the Basterds, he was keeping it dangling above my head to my own discomfort. The most bazaar realization I came to was I did not hate the man. The more I attempted to hate Landa, the more I grew to respect him because of his stark comments. It was a sick mind meld he had over me and I was becoming a slave to his will.

I slump over my kitchen table with a heavy sigh. My coffee had grown cold while the sugar settled on the bottom of the mug again. I was dissatisfied with its taste anyhow and decide to pour the rest down the sink. Once again I had nothing planned for the day so I decide to shower and change incase I was struck with a visit.

I stand naked in front of the bathroom mirror but I cannot recall the girl in front of me. She is a pale ghost of how I felt. A sullen expression was presented on my face with circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. My figure was still as shapely as before and yet I felt less than impressed to have it. My hair hung limp and lifeless but I didn't care. Being beautiful will never help me in my problems. Only I alone could do that but I didn't know how and it was having an effect on my being. I was very lackluster in the days that passed. It was like being trapped in a deep hole with a lion stalking me on the outside. He would never give up and sooner or later I would have to face him with nothing but my wits and two hands.

I turn the small silver knob to let the water run. Steam started to fill the room and I felt myself relax when the water hit me. I hated this vulnerable feeling but I knew I needed help to get out of this slump, no matter how much my pride denied it. If I could get back to neutral, I knew I could face Landa, even at the risk of losing everything. You always have to pay the price for the things you've done I suppose.

I step out of the shower with care while watching not to slip. Water dripped down my back from my wet hair and I found the tingling sensation to be euphoric. My soft mattress catches me as I sit down to change. I pondered throwing something comfortable on but than I realized that to make a change, I would have to get back into my old routine. I pick out a dress from my wardrobe to put on after I towel dry my body. I may be out but I would be damned before I would let Landa win.

Sitting in front of my vanity I decide to hate the frown adorned on my face and I turn it into a smile. It wasn't a gentle or genuine smile but a wicked look with a gleam in my eye. Grabbing my make up tools, I start applying powders and creams to my face for beautifying. The bags under my eyes had disappeared and my face contained a soft and neutral look again. My hair had started to dry and I put rollers in the strands to make lovely curls frame my face.

While I let them sit I timidly look to my vanity draw. My mother's pearls were kept in the velvet snap shut case and hidden since the Standartenführer has complemented them. They felt tainted and dirty from that day but I still loved them dearly. Slowly, I reach for the handle and pull back. The gray box sits amongst my other jewels, waiting to be opened once more. I gingerly take remove the box and open them. The tiny white balls glow in the light and I frown at myself for ever letting that man detour me from my mother's gift. I take them out and sink into the cool feeling they leave on my skin when I do up the gold clasp. When I remove the rollers from my hair, I feel much more myself when I stare back into the mirror. My hair was full with life while my skin glowed against the white fabric of my dress. But creating my image somehow wasn't quite enough. I still felt the shaky feeling within my heart. Fixing that could take help; but from who?

A knock at the door startles me and I rush from my room to answer. Swinging back the door I'm shocked to see a smiling Dieter. He takes in my appearance.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asks with humor.

I laugh. "Actually no, I just wanted to look nice."

"Well, you should go out somewhere. It is a waste to look that wonderful and not show you off to anyone. At least give me the honor of doing that," he says with a slight bow.

"Are you asking me on a date, Sturmbannführer?" I tease.

"Only if the lovely Fräulein will oblige me to do so," he answers cleverly.

"I'm more than happy to accept. Though can you wait long enough for me to get my coat?" I ask.

"I would wait for the war to end if that's what it took," Dieter grins wicked. He steps inside while I go and grab my coat from my bedroom. Along the way, I begin to think about what I wanted to tell him. He might reject the idea of a date if I tell him now, so perhaps it was better to wait once we are out. I spot my coat hanging on the inside hook of my wardrobe and I shut it while tidying some of the mess I created when getting ready.

Dieter looks stoic when I return. His hands are clasped behind his back in a military manner while holding his hat. I feel my heartstrings pull at the idea of him rejecting me but it would be worse to keep up a lie.

"I am ready now," I say sweetly while announcing my presence.

He looks to me with a critical eye. "I'm glad to hear it. You do after all, look so angelic in white."

"So I assume you approve?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Lucy, I would approve of you in a paper bag if it made you happy," He replies, reaching for my hand.

"Hmm, I don't think I have any of those lying around," I laugh in which he shares.

"Come, let us walk." We leave my flat and my heart starts to pound. I haven't left my building in awhile and the thought of SS thugs taking me away in which there is no return rang in my head. I tense while holding tighter to Dieter's hand.

"Are you well Lucy?" he asks with slight concern.

"Oh yes, I just hope the weather isn't too chilly. I did not bring gloves," I answer lying. It seemed our relationship was built on those.

"It is a glorious day. You will be alright," he mumbles absently.

I nod, feeling no comfort in his words though he didn't know the real case for my anxious mood anyhow. I see the lobby doors come into view and my breathing hitches in my throat as we take steps closer to the door. My manager smiles my way but I barely remain aware of it. We stalk closer and Dieter pushes it open, while holding it for me in the process. I take an attentive step outside and a breeze of cold air hits me. No soldiers are in view and the only car is Dieters with his driver outside smoking. He smiles when recognizing me. Dieter steps in line with me and allows me to enter the car first.

"So where is it you would like to go?" I ask while sitting back.

"A late lunch would be nice. It has been long since we last reminisced. I apologize for that but work has kept me away," he responds with sincerity.

"I understand. From what Fredrick has told me, the film should be complete soon."

"Yes, though I will still have to attend meetings in which we discuss locations for the premiere."

"Has it not been decided on The Ritz?" I mean confused.

"It is still the ideal location to the Reichsminister though your brother has been dancing around the idea of a different location," he says disinterested.

"My brother always has to cause trouble," I pay back with a head shake.

"However, let's not spoil our time with troubles of work. I have missed your company," he begins.

"As have I. My time felt stretched too long without hearing or seeing you," I admit.

"You seem lost, Lucy," he says seriously. I sit quietly, thinking of how to respond.

"I think I am lost sometimes," I agree quietly.

"But you shouldn't worry. Whatever it is that has you lost, will unfold on its own," he replies thoughtfully.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I mumble. We stay silent in the car and all I can think about is how this lunch is going to go after he learns the truth. I may be walking back to my building, I think to myself bitterly.

We go to one of the many restaurants we have visited in the past. He takes my hand when leading me out of the car and we stay like that when we go inside. I thank God when I see that the place is busy. It may keep him from causing in outburst at my news. We take a seat on the far left wall. Dieter helps me with my jacket and I slide into the booth.

"I feel I brushed you off in the car ride over and it was not fair of me. If you would like to discuss your problems, feel free to do so," he says in a hushed voice. His eyes pierce into me and I start to feel nervous, wanting to back out.

"Umm, well I guess it's something I should have told you early on," I mumble, biting my lip.

"If you are referring to an unspoken piece of news, I should stop you. There is more about you I know than you would assume," he returns a little too formally.

I frown slightly. "I find it absurd to think you would know what I'm about to tell you."

"There is no need to be hostile, meine Liebe. I have known for a time about your bastard child Oliver." Tears sing my eyes slightly from the term. I cann't tell if he is being cold or genuine.

"You don't have to say it like that," I whisper.

"Do you hate me for snooping for information about you?" he asks with a raised brow, staying stoic to my hysterics.

"I suppose I should have expected no better," I answer, working up the courage to look at him.

His face his set in a straight line while he observes me. "You're upset I understand that, but please don't create a scene. I don't think less of you if you must know," he means lightly.

"Than what do you think? That I'm a common whore who would be easy for you to have?" I ask cross.

He snickers at my rude answer. "You were a common whore, Lucy, don't try to hide that fact but now you are more dignified; a glorified German woman who happens to have a very important brother. My intent to court you is genuine."

"Are you mocking me?" I ask shocked from his brass terms.

"No, I would never mock you. It is not my place to judge, I'm only an observer. You must understand that it doesn't change anything between us if I've known for so long already," he says softer.

"But it changes something to me. I can't trust you. You go behind my back instead of asking me personally. You have a grotesque opinion about my past and I don't care for the way you've handled this," I hiss, standing up abruptly.

He leans back, looking at me. "Are you going to let this ruin our afternoon together?" he asks casually.

"Unfortunately, you've done that yourself. Please don't call on me later; I need time away from you right now."

He sighs. "Lucy, I truly do care about you. One day you'll understand how much. You can have my driver take you home," he sighs. I can tell he is disappointed in my reaction but I feel somewhat betrayed by his actions.

"Good bye, Dieter," I mumble. I walk away and don't look back again until I'm outside. He lights a cigarette at the table and takes a long drag, putting his head back. I knew from that moment, we would never be together.

"Would you like to go home, Fräulein?" the driver asks politely.

"Yes please, I'm not feeling well today," I say with a small smile.

He nods and holds the door open for me. I breathe in and out silently in the backseat. The smells of cigarette smoke and leather fill the car. There is no distinct smell that reminds me of Dieter here. Every Nazi car I had ever ridden in with Fredrick smelt much of the same.

In my heart I knew Dieter would never give up on me. He seemed to need me for something greater than himself but I wasn't sure for what purpose. In my mind I knew I did not need him though. In our time together, I made him feel better while I lingered on, feeling oppressed. I needed someone in the same way he needed me. Perhaps he will come to know I'm not enough and that he needs someone to share in the same feeling. I loved him in the hardest way to know I had to let him go.

"Just in front of the building than, Fräulein?" the driver asks.

"Yes, that would be lovely," I answer with a sad smile. He nods and I step out with small thanks of gratitude towards the young fellow.

I hadn't been out long and it already felt like an eternity has passed since I left these doors of my building. The steps seemed longer somehow even though I've walked their carpeted steeps countless times before. My hallway is dark and silent when I return. I look to the chipped paint of my neighbor's door. I wonder if she felt this type of remorse endless times in the day. I think about the possibility of speaking with her but I turn a blind eye and go into my flat. My morning paper is still discarded on the table along with my empty mug in the sink. I turn the lamp on and a little warm glow scatters in the room.

It truly had been a day of changing and I decide to make one last adjustment. I kick my heels off while walking to my room. I throw my shoes down on the floor and go digging through my wardrobe to what hides in the back. I pull out the well done portrait of my parents while a smile graces my lips. It was time to move on and I now found it insulting to hide such a beautiful thing.

I wasn't too much of a handy girl but I managed to put a nail in the wall without losing a finger. I put the picture on the wall and fix it until it is straight. I back up and smile at the job I've done today. Landa was losing this game slowly as I started to revert back to being a stronger person.

I go about, cleaning the rest of my flat again until everything is in order. My hearing picks up on a noise from my bedroom so I go to investigate. I take my small hammer with me just incase, though I must have looked rather humorous. I sigh in relief when I see Donny sitting on my bed looking relaxed.

"What's with the hammer?" he asks with a crooked grin.

"I was hanging a picture," I answer carelessly while leaning against the doorway.

"Oh good job, all by yourself though I don't think those are work clothes," he returns mocking with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Obviously, I was out today."

"On a date, huh?" he asks, slightly grouchy.

"Yes, it was a good day," I smile to myself, walking back into the kitchen. He jumps off my bed and follows.

"What happened?" I can tell he is hesitant to ask but also nosey to know.

"Well, I was in a rut but I fixed myself. Also, I don't think I'll be seeing too much of Dieter anymore."

"Really?" he says interested. I give a knowing look to silence him.

"I'm not going to talk any more on that subject though. But news for you is that my brother should be done filming in the next two weeks. Planning for the premiere may take time but it may not be at The Ritz."

"I'll let them know than. So you're doing good, huh?" he continues, rubbing his neck.

"Actually yes. I have only one thing left to do now."

"What do you have to do?" he asks.

"Eventually I have to face the Jew Hunter; you know that as well as I do. After what I told you before, I can't let him win," I say determined.

"Can't you let us take care of him? I mean, we know all about him too," Donny replies with anger.

"It's just something I have to do. It's not like I'm going to kill him, so you can finish him after that. It's more like I have to talk with him and show I'm not afraid."

"I don't think you should," Donny says quietly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, what if he does something to you?" Donny points out exasperated.

"I'm not stupid, I'll plan how to go about this," I respond, putting his mind at ease.

"Dammit, you're stubborn lady. Why can't you just ignore him?" Donny says, rather annoyed now.

"I just can't. If I never confronted him, I would regret it forever," I pay back, sitting down on my sofa while holding my head in my hands.

He heaves a sigh and sits beside me. "Just promise you'll be here to see us end the war."

I laugh. "Of course I will. I can't go this far, only to fail. Besides, I'll be at the premiere you realize."

Donny sits back silently. "I never thought about that before. I need you to promise me something else," he says, looking serious.

"What else, Donowitz?" I dug deeper, crossing my arms.

"If something bad is about to happen, you have to get yourself out. I don't know what our full plan is yet but trust me when I say, most or all people at that premiere will die."

"But I can't leave my brother," I call protesting.

"I'm not here to guard your brother. You need to make it home to your son, Lucy," he returns with concerned anger.

"Are you going to keep lecturing me if I protest?" I reply with cheek.

"God woman, just agree to this. It's not asking a lot to live for your son, is it?" he says pleading.

"No, but I think about the possibility of dieing for a greater cause. Wouldn't that make my son happy to have a mother who brought peace?" I reply softly.

"Stop, trying to be so damn patriotic. It's up to us men to die. You can live on, Lucy, and forget about all the evil that's happened. I'll be honest; I probably won't make it home to see my own mother again, but you can still go home to Oliver."

His words about dieing bothered me. I had known for a time about never seeing him after the war, but the thought of him not existing at all was troublesome. "You think you have any more cause in this war to die than me? That's a very insulting thing to say," I ask, standing with hands on my hips.

"It's the way of things, Luce." He stands up too. We are facing each other and I glare furiously at him.

"I won't promise anything until you promise me the same request," I say firmly.

"But I can't promise I won't die. I can't leave my men and if I get stuck in the building, that's just the way of things."

"I can't believe how selfish you are being," I mean with furrowed brows.

"Me? What about you? It's not selfish to die for what you love. My family back home needs peace and so do you, Lucy. Are you really going to stand here and tell me you'd leave your son alone in this world?"

"Only if you are going to stand here and say you'd leave me behind as well," I fire back.

We are both silent as we think over our words. "What's happening to us?" I ask softly.

"Aldo was right. I became attached to you," he says with a shrug.

I look up at him in surprise. "Did you say you love me?" I mumble with wide eyes. His widen too.

"What, I never said that!" he says defensively.

"Yes, you did. When you talked about dieing for the ones you loved, you'd included me in that list."

"God Dammit," he curses silently. I stay immobile, registering his words. No one has ever said that to me besides family. I didn't know how to say them in return or if I even felt that way.

"Are you going to talk again?" he asks.

"I'm thinking about it," I smile slightly.

"The only words I want to hear is your promise," he says sternly.

"No, I refuse to say those words," I return with a head shake.

"But why?" he says with a frown.

"What ever happens will happen. I have people in that premier I'll have to consider, too, Donny."

"You know why you don't want to; you're just too scared to admit it to yourself," he says with a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply absently, turning to walk away but he grabs me by both my shoulders.

"Lucy, when are you going to stop lying to the people you care about?" he asks.

"I'm not lying about anything," I say irked.

"If you can't even admit it to yourself than I'm going to walk out of here now and we won't see each other again." He waits for me to say something but I stay silent. I'm too afraid to admit my own feelings and it was killing us both.

He lets go and backs up. "Fine, you stay here alone and continue to be the Kraut that you are. I regret ever meeting you or even feeling sorry for you. You're a no good, selfish little bitch who got knocked up when she was young," he hisses angrily.

I stand still while he walks away to the window in my bedroom. My heart screams to run after him but I stand resolute. His words were out of resentment and rejection but they pained me nonetheless. I lay down silently and the tears that I had been holding back since Landa's confrontation spill over. So this was what it was like to start over. You had to lose everything to start out anew.

**How sad for Lucy. Though you must understand, I couldn't have her just jump into bed with Donny right after her and Dieter's part ways. Dieter will be mentioned later yet, because he needs Lucy and he wouldn't give up and walk away that easy just because she thinks so. Donny and her problem will work out eventually too but I didn't want an "oh we both love each other moment, let's sleep together." She needs to work through her feelings and tell him herself. That's all Donny wants to hear. Leave a kind review, and don't kill me for this chapter!**


	13. I Hear The Clocks And Think Of You

**Hope everyone had a spooky Halloween. I fell behind on writing again from school and parties, so here it is! It's slightly jumpy from between Lucy and the Basterds but that's only because her and Donny had the falling out.**

**A special Thanks to my beta reader Hyperia!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucy.**

I walk aimlessly down the street with Fredrick who is jabbering on about his premier. He was like a little boy who just got what he wanted for Christmas. I wanted to be happy for my brother but really I was in shambles. For years I had grown good at covering up my feelings around Fredrick and he couldn't tell I was having an off day. Donny had not come back since our spat and I feared I may not see him again before he goes off to the premier and possibly dies. I should have run after him but than that was all in the past and I couldn't regret my own doings now.

I watch Fred with a wry grin as he talks with gleeful humor and hand actions I couldn't possibly keep with today. He had on a simple green-grey military uniform with a small cap placed on his head to match. I went out rather simple with a black tweed coat and a sky blue sundress concealed underneath. Most of the snow had melted and it was feeling like a fresh spring day. I tried to be glad and rejoice but it was hard while thinking about my mistakes. I knew if I had returned Donny's endearment it would not have been full hearted at the time and I couldn't have lied to him. Perhaps it was better he was free of me and the disappointment that came hand in hand with me.

I sigh, noticing I was treading behind so I rush to catch up with my brother's vigorous steps. He was practically bouncing up and down and I had to suppress a small grin.

"So I feel like I've talked all morning. What would you like to do?" he asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I haven't eaten yet and there are some good little café's around," I reply.

"Alright, than let's find a place to your liking," he says. He holds out his arm and I chuckle while taking it.

He may not have known about my bad mood but he always did a great job of making me forget. My brother and his earnest behavior; I hope he understood that he deserves someone special and that his wife would be a very fortunate woman.

"So have you had more time with the Sturmbannführer since the finishing of the film?" he asks pleasantly. I feel my insides twist with rage but I stay stoic.

"Actually, not too often. We had one lunch date but he had other pressing matters," I brush off calmly.

"I suppose he would still be busy even after all of this. I can always tell when he has seen you. He is more personal instead of his usual set apart attitude if it is not too bold for me to say. He mostly keeps to himself," Fredrick points out.

"Yes, that he does," I agree half heartedly.

We continue on our way passing many people and countless stores until Fredrick let go of my arm to knock on the window of a café. I spot the theatre girl and an uneasy feeling takes hold of me.

"Come, let's go inside and talk with her," he smiles gleefully. Before I turn to follow, I see the look of annoyance on her face. Clearly, she did not feel that same magic for my brother and I had to sympathize for the situation they both were put in.

I drag my feet through the door and see Fredrick is already harassing the poor girl. Clearly, it would be better if he spared them both from disaster that would occur from this travesty. He takes a seat across from her and I join, feeling uncomfortable. I spare a glance her way and she eyes us both with disdain. Obviously, Fredrick was blinded by his puppy feelings for this woman because he seemed unaware.

Her interest seemed to shift when a soldier recognizes my brother and asks for an autograph. It was more of a look of wonder than anything and my brother kept to his chivalric ways when a woman tried passing the theatre girl off as his girlfriend.

I stay silent during most of their conversation. French was not my strong language and I had a hard time keeping up with their words. Fredrick was telling his heroic war story though I don't think she seemed to appreciate the tale. I, too, found his exploits to be hard to take; it was difficult for me to accept my brother as a murderer of soldiers.

She stands abruptly, paying her tab and storming out while my brother stands and looks off after her as I sit quietly. Could he not see that she was disinterested?

"She seems . . . nice," I comment with a harmless smile.

"I wish she saw me as more than just a uniform," he mumbles with a looks of hurt. I stand and hug him lightly.

"If she can't understand that than she doesn't deserve you. Now let's go, we still have time to do something else," I say comfortingly.

"If it's all the same to you, I might just get some rest. I'll take you home," he returns soured. I sigh; now I'd have to go home and be stuck with my thoughts alone. That was worst of all.

* * *

><p>The flock of men finishes off scalping and killing the rest of the group of unfortunate Nazis who crossed their path. Aldo sits satisfied, watching his men. It was nothing short of a miracle that they've lasted this long with strong numbers. The men seemed more hell bent than ever from the time they've spent out here; Donowitz in particular.<p>

He had been soured and moody since returning from the broad's house. Aldo wasn't sure what happened but he was slightly concerned; not for Donny's sake but for the well fare of the men. It was not the time to be concerned about some skirts and he didn't want the idea spreading through the troops. Now would be a good time to have a conversation with his sergeant.

"Donny, what's eaten ya?" he asks, slapping him on the shoulder.

"What makes you think anything is?" he asks defensive. His dark eyes were stormy and his bushy brows furrow together.

Aldo gives him a knowing look. "Well, by the time you finished off the kraut, there was nothing left, I gotta figure something's up."

"I'm just fucken sick of this war. I hate everything here and-" he stops short, collecting his breath in a huff.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with that dame?" Aldo asks with an arched brow.

"What? Hell no, she's useless just like that dead fucker Hirsh is scalping over there," he says carelessly. He takes hulking strides to sit down on a large boulder.

"I have one word of advice and I'll let ya be. You have to think about what's important right now and correct any wrongs that you've done."

"Why? What the fuck does that even mean?" Donny asks with a confused frown.

"It means we might not make it back and are you certain you are ready to die with the way you've left things?" Aldo returns seriously.

"Yep, never been clearer on anything. Now let's get moving already, my ass hurts from sitting around," Donny says storming off.

Aldo watches his soldier walk away with a head shake. Ol' Donowitz was a poor liar and he hoped he would come to his senses before it was too late to go back.

He sighs, looking up at the sky. It was going to rain today, he decided before going off to address his men.

* * *

><p>I grab the letters from my box in the lobby before heading upstairs. The whole afternoon had been ruined by that girl and it irked me. My brother was much the same as me; he let his love life affect everything else. I was probably going to go upstairs and wallow in self pity again. How sad.<p>

I keep my head down, walking up the stairs. I never noticed how dirty the rug was in my building and it made me slightly nauseous. I almost trip on my own feet when I make it to my floor and I laugh at my own expense. I look to my neighbor's door and contemplate on going over but I decide against it for now.

There is a draft in my flat when I go through the door. A man is sitting on my sofa and I recognize him from the woods.

"Nice to see you again, Wilhelm," I remark dryly.

"Likewise. I couldn't help but notice you're not around much," he comments.

"No, I was out for the day. I have a life, you know," I reply rudely, sitting across from him. "So Donny hates me and sends you to come in his stead, am I right about?" I ask.

"Pretty much. I'm not going to sugar coat it but I don't think he absolutely hates you either," Wicki says, putting it lightly.

"Are you certain you aren't ill advised?" I return morosely.

"Donny, he's exactly like a bear with his behavior. He's been moody since his last visit and no one knows why. Perhaps you'd like to enlighten me?" Wicki suggests.

"No, it's rather . . . unimportant to your cause," I reply with a shrug.

"Than I won't ask again. I'm here strictly for business anyways."

"The film is complete so that's good news for you. I unfortunately have nothing on the premier."

"Well, that's all good but we think we have a new lead on the premier anyhow, so you're no longer on the hook."

"So you don't want my help?" I ask with some disappointment.

"No, but we are grateful for all you've done and having to put up with us," he remarks with a wry smile. I could tell he felt guilty for being the bearer of bad news but I didn't fault him.

"Well, I was glad to help at least. I guess I won't be seeing you again," I say cryptically.

"Most likely, no. I would apologize for Donny but somehow it just doesn't seem as fitting coming from me."

"No, it doesn't. I pray for your safety and best of luck to you when ending the war," I speak sincerely.

Wilhelm nods and stands to leave. "It was hard to climb up the ladder and get in here. I give credit to Donny for that," he says with humor.

I want to laugh but it was too painful. He leaves without my following because he knows the way.

I sit still and silent on the sofa for what seems like an eternity as the sun sets outside. The clouds darken and rain starts to pour down in heavy waves as it tears the new spring leaves asunder on the trees. I suppose I would never see Donny again and the only words I were left with to comfort me was his hate.

Tired of feeling lonely, I decide to venture across the hall for a visit to my neighbor. I knock on her rustic door repeatedly, waiting for an answer. I tap my foot absently while waiting and the door cranks open with eerie slowness.

"Oh, hello Shelly, I thought you were someone else," she comments, looking frazzled.

"Oh, were you expecting someone?" I ask curiously.

She doesn't answer but opens the door for me to enter. As usual, she is holding Tabby in her arms. The others cats scattered about, clawing at furniture. I sit at her dusty sofa while she scuttled about frantically. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Are you searching for something?" I ask to her.

"What is the weather like in Lyon?" she wonders aloud.

"You are going to Lyon?" I venture.

She runs about, throwing careless items into an old suitcase that was missing a buckle. I watch with pity while she puts food in with her clothes. I hardly think she could afford a train ride to Lyon but I didn't dare ask.

"I feel like I am a bother to you. Perhaps I should return in the morning," I say standing.

"But tomorrow you will be going to Lyon," she remarks.

"I'm not the one going to Lyon. Aren't you the one packing?" I ask with furrowed brows.

She pauses and sits down at her kitchen table, starting to sing a lullaby to her cat. I felt strangely unsafe and out of place here so I make to the door silently, leaving her to relax.

Life felt oddly empty at the moment. The world was the way it always had been and yet I couldn't have felt more lost. I wanted to holler for help but who would answer? I was completely and utterly alone.

The bedroom seemed too far of a walk so I crash land onto my sofa and close my eyes, letting the tears brim my eyes once more. It was quiet in my flat and only those who listened could hear my small sobs for help.

* * *

><p>Wicki returns looking slightly grimmer than before. Aldo watched with interest as his man approached him.<p>

"Well, did ya tell her?" Aldo asks.

"Yes, she took it with calm acceptance," he returns thoughtfully.

Aldo rubs his chin. "Is that all she said?"

"Her resolve was clear. I suppose she was happy to move on with her life but I picked up on something holding her back."

"What would that be?"

"Donny," his answer was.

"God damn it, what did he do to her?" Aldo says with a head shake.

"I don't know what happened but something did. She wouldn't tell me either but she assumes Donny hates her," Wicki informs.

"Well, we won't be hearing from her anymore. Perhaps I ought a drill Donny some more. I need him ready for whatever we plan and he isn't fully here," Aldo says tersely.

"I agree with that. Just be subtle about it."

"Giving me orders, Wicki? When have I ever not been subtle?" The Apache grins from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the early morning to sounds out in my hallway. I sit up and stretch from my spot on the sofa. I was stiff all over but it was from more than just the sofa. I hear voices outside again and I stand to open my door.<p>

Men are outside pulling furniture out from my neighbor's flat.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me if the lady here has left yet?" Both men spare me a look and I see me manager come into view.

"Oh, sweet Rose. I'm sorry if we woke you," he apologizes.

"What's going on here?" I ask again.

"Madame Delores past away in the middle of the night. She suffered a stroke," he says remorsefully.

I scrunch my face together with confusion and disbelief. "But, I just spoke with her last night."

"And did she seemed askew than?" he asks.

I recall her bazaar behavior. "I hadn't even known her name," I whisper.

"Her name was Shelly," he tells me.

I look up at him with big eyes. Wasn't that what she had always called me? I wanted to know the reason but it was something I couldn't ask him, for he wouldn't know the answer.

I see more men come out with her cats but I rush up to stop one. "Wait! Can I keep that one? She was her favorite," I say, pointing to Tabby. He looks to my manager who nods and I collect the cat from his arms, patting her softly.

I watch as they continue to take out old pieces of furniture along with old portraits I had not even seen once in her home. They seemed so robotic and careless while holding no regard for ones own possessions. A particular piece caught my eye instantly. The young woman in the picture was in her early years. She was a thin and happy woman who was most certainly beautiful in her white dress. It was a wedding photo of her and her husband of whom I never knew she had.

"If I may ask, who is left to take care of the arrangements?" I speak to my manager.

"She had one final request in her will, to be buried amongst her family back in Lyon down south."

"Her family?" I ask softly.

"Were you two close?" he asks with remorse.

"I think . . . I owe it to Shelly to see her laid to rest," I say blankly. My voice was strangely calm. I wanted to know about the woman who lived across the hall. She was different than the ghost that remained in the body and I needed answers for my own conscience.

"I think I'll be going to Lyon for a few days. Can you keep my mail behind the desk until I return?" I ask my manager.

"Oh course, Mademoiselle Zoller," he says with a slight bow.

I return to my flat with Tabby in my arms. She seemed weak on her legs at first when I put her on the floor; after so many years of being carried no doubt. I choke back a sob when I sit down on my sofa. I never cried in front of people, only in solitude would I let the waterworks ensue.

I don't think I could handle more loss in my life. War was starting to make sense to me. It wasn't about just being patriotic and being there for your home land. Real sacrifices were made and you had to learn to live with loss. But at the end of the day, I don't know how much I could deal with. It was like a checklist before my very eyes and I could cross off the people who were no longer around.

I decide to pack my things for my trip to Lyon. Suddenly I had a cat to feed and I wasn't sure on what to do with her. Perhaps I would call Fredrick to look after her. He would be concerned to find me missing from my flat anyhow, so I needed to inform him.

I open the window to my bedroom to smell the fresh spring breeze. Leftovers from last night's rain can be smelt and I enjoyed the cool scent while packing. I assumed it would seem strange that I was going to be present at practically a stranger's funeral but if she truly had no family left than no one would be any wiser.

Tabby sits on my bed while I throw in black attire. It was something to marvel at while watching a cat stretch. She was very lean and dynamic while she sprawled out across my quilt. I scratch behind her ears while passing by.

Taking a trip to Lyon would take a few days and I'd have to buy a train ticket last minute. Lucky enough I had extra money saved from teaching on the side. I hope the hotels were nice there. Fredrick had passed through there shortly once and he said it was lovely.

Before I leave my flat, I telephone down to my manager to call me a car to take to the station and to inform my brother of my whereabouts. I pause at the door, holding the handle. It seemed like a glimmer of hope but I grab a scrap of paper and write a note; discarding it on my coffee table. It was for Donny incase he came back for me. It was a fools hope and wishful thinking but I was a romantic and hoped for a man to fight for me if the day came. I smile at my girlish thoughts.

Out in the hall, I spare one last grief look to the empty flat. No friends, no neighbors and no lovers. I had myself and it was time to face the world before I fell too far behind. I wear my heart on my sleeve and head off for Lyon with the lasts thoughts and promises to my estranged acquaintance in mind.

**So a rather short chapter for myself but I hope you enjoyed it. This was kind of like a fence sitter chapter where everything hung in a balance. Donny and Lucy aren't speaking and everyone else around them is trying to work out their own lives. The last secrets of Cat Lady will be revealed next chapter. Reviews are beautiful!**

**P.S. Updates might be less frequent than they are already. School is really starting to kick my butt and I've had almost no time to right. I cross my heart to finish this story though!**


	14. Quiet As Rain

**Okay, let me start off by saying how sorry I am for the late update. Man, school is such a pain but luckily my finals for first term are in December, so I will have a long break before January starts! That means lot's more writing will get done! And If I don't get to update before than; I want to say Happy Thanksgiving!**

**A warm thanks to my super Beta reader Hyperia!**

**Disclaim: I own nothing but Lucy and the memory of Cat Lady and her family.**

The trip to Lyon had been long and tedious, but I was starting to feel more like myself. On the train, I had sat next to a few memorable characters that had their own tall tales to share. I had been eager and rambunctious to listen. Some would talk for hours on end and wouldn't even stop in their story telling to eat a meal in a ravenous manner. I, too, was enthralled and found myself eating with one hand while keeping my ears and eyes peeled to the teller. I had already forgotten Paris and all the woes it has caused me in the past year. Lyon was my savior, my Babylon, and I was overcome with grief and despair at the idea to leave. I was currently staying in a hotel that was quant in size and accommodations, but I was more than resilient inside the tiny hovel. Any crook or hole in the floor was ignored from my attention when I stayed apathetic to the less then reputable conditions. It was an old couple who were down on their luck and had not else but a small business to run with few cliental left. To me, it was justified enough to feign ignorance.

My neighbor was to be buried with her family a day from now and all I had to look on were the sights. I wore a plan checkered sundress, starring out the window of my room. There were fields sprawled out behind the makeshift hotel, and I watched when the wind danced through the brush. The light wheat color of spring grass grew tall and flowed like water on land. I was enticed to feel that same breeze on my pale skin when opened the windows wider. My hair blows back and away from my face when I inhale morning dew and sowed barley down from a lower field. Winters chill barely clinging could still be felt and it turned my skin with goose bumps. A thicket of strawberry bushes was below my window, and the little green buds were growing ripe in a pale green color. I longed to taste them once they finished maturing but time was not on my side and I would leave this place before that even could occur.

I sigh and look down in my lap. My first day here I had bought a worn leather book with empty pages. The stark white of the parchment was waiting for ink to hit the page, but I could not express in words what I was feeling. Everything about war and Donny had been swept away in my absence from Paris. The thoughts were gone, but the feelings were fresh wounds in my skin that dug deeper then nails in driftwood. I brush a stray lock of chestnut hair from my face, moving around in my room with bare feet. The lovely old couple would serve breakfast soon and I'd make my way into the Grande city today. They lived away from urban areas and preferred the rural end at the edge of the city that lead into farmland. I have been a city girl all of my life, and I find myself stuck aquiver with shock from the grown attachment I feel for the simple life.

I slip on ballet slippers the color of the clearest pond before making my way downstairs. There were few guests staying in the small building and we all sit at the large dining table like a mismatched family. I smile at a father who was with his young daughter alone. His wife had caught the fever last spring and they had been parted since her dying day. I sit at the rickety wooden table, reaching for a piece of dry baguette. The churned butter scrapes over the bread, leaving small crumbs scattered on my ancient china plate. The old couple sits at the front and smile at their guests with a warm beam of light. I suspected they never had any children of their own and thus they longed for the company of their guests, but this was just a morning thought.

I had telephoned Fredrick once on my arrival date and he was glad I decided to venture out on my own. He made a promise to feed Tabby, my newly adopted friend who rested on my sofa cushions. It made me chuckle to hear Fredrick's uncertainty when it came to feeding a cat, he truly was clueless. The note I had left for Donny I had placed on my coffee table. I had made the wording general and did not address it to him by name in order to keep suspicion down from my brother. This was of course hopeful thinking that Donny would stop by to see me again and I couldn't stomach the thought right now. My throat was dry and tight and it was increasingly hard to swallow the bland baguette. I sip slowly on the well water to prevent myself from chocking.

"Where are you going today, Lucy?" a tiny voice asks me from the end of the table.

It was the little girl with her father. Her name was Emilie and her hair was brighter then the reddest of rubies. Her freckled nose scrunches when she smiles up at me. Her father wrinkles his mustache while telling her to sit still.

"I'm sorry, she is pestering you again," he says sincerely. Something in his eyes are dim and I know what it is to look in a man who has lost almost everything. His life hangs by a thread and it was his daughter that kept him sane.

"No, no, she is no bother. I enjoy the company," I reply to him. His shoulders seem to relax from the tense posture he constantly held.

"Where are you going?" she asks again, hopping in her seat.

"To look around the city, it is my one last chance before I leave after tomorrow," I answer with a tender smile her way.

"Oh, me and Papa are going there, too! Can we go together? Can we, Papa?" she beseeches, staring up at him. She pulls on the wrinkled sleeves of his wool shirt, leaving bread crumbs down the side.

"I'm sure, Lucy doesn't want us to drag her down," he tells his daughter.

"It wouldn't be a problem. I have no real sense of purpose going there, I only wanted to take in the sights," I return.

"See, she doesn't mind," the girl puts in.

"Alright, but we'll only go so long as we are wanted," her father agrees.

"Perfect, then we can all get ready to go," I say, brushing away the crumbs from my face. I fold the napkin neatly back on the table.

"We can take my car into the city. It isn't much, but it'll get you to and from where you want to go."

"I'm sure it will be fine," I answer politely.

"Go and wash your hands quickly, Emilie, and then we can go," he tells her and she rushes back up the stairs of the home.

I look around the cozy bed and breakfast establishment. The couple only had one photo on their wall, it was of their wedding. Two young people lost to the world except to each other and their love. It seemed like they could triumph over any feat, and I stopped to wonder how they made it through all of this. The war had not been easy on anyone, and I'm sure they had seen their fair share of horrors from the Great War as well.

"I'm ready!" Emilie shouts, jumping down from the stairs. I smile when her father silently scolds her.

"Are you ready to go, Lucy?" he asks.

"Yes, just let me grab a jacket, there is still a nip in the air," I say, before returning to my room in a flash.

My pea coat reaches to my waist as I do up the large black buttons. I tuck some money into my pocket, before meeting up with my travel companions. Emilie bounces beside me when we walk down the gravel path to their vehicle. They were natives to Lyon, and had lived in the city before a bad streak of luck hit them. Now they were staying at the hotel until work could be found. I had always known I was more fortunate than others when it came to money, but it's different to see the truth in front of your face. But they had something I had lost and that was love. I had lost my parents and the numbing pain had returned to haunt me. The money had never been enough, even when I was growing up and I think it was the reason for my acting out. In ways, I felt inferior to them and I wanted to hide in my shadow from feeling insolent.

The starting of the rusty car engine brings me back to reality and we drove down the winding road to the city. Emilie hops around the back while firing out questions to me.

"What is Paris like?"

"Well, it's large and heavily populated. Shopping and eating seems to be all the people like to do," I speak truthfully.

"And are all of the people dresses in pretty clothes? You dress so nice," she comments.

"I suppose fashion is important in Paris, but there is so much more. The history there is what attracts me."

She scrunches her face, losing interest. To a child, she would rather hear the glamorous parts of my current home, but I felt less then inclined to talk about it. It had lost the shiny attraction to me long ago.

"You like Frances history?" the father asks.

"Yes, it is a shame my country is ruining any chance to learn about it. I had wanted to walk through the Louvre but alas most of the paintings have been hidden away," I say with a melancholy expression.

"I mean no respect, but if Germany loses the war then perhaps you can one day return to learn the history."

"I would probably be shot for saying this, but I hope my country does lose," I whisper to him so Emilie doesn't hear. Someone so young should not have their ears tainted by war.

"I will admit, my first impression about Germans was a dark and clouded one, but after meeting your acquaintance I think I have changed that opinion. You aren't all bad."

I smile and that's all I do. I think back to my group of rebels and wonder what sky they are looking up at. I wanted them to win the war so much that my very joints ached. They who were so callously referred to as Basterds, deserved glory more than anyone I will ever know, for that I was certain.

The light colored bricks of the buildings of Lyon come into view and my face lights up. This city was prime and glorious. Smiles filled the busy streets with markets opened on the roads selling goods. We park the car on the curb next to a large building and I hop out, mimicking Emilie's previous actions. I gawk at the city like a child and I could give a damn about people staring.

"So where would you like to start, Lucy?" he asks.

"Oh, anywhere is good. Go where you need to and I'll follow. I don't think I'll be disappointed," I reply when we start to walk inline.

Emilie grabs her father's hand, and I try to recall the memory of myself doing that with my father. So maybe that time had passed for me, but it wasn't too late for my son and I wanted to be able to walk down the streets with him and me hand in hand. What I wanted now more than anything was a normal life, but one key piece was missing and I know who I wanted to fit in that picture. Damn it, why hadn't I stopped him? Donny filled my thoughts again without my warning or permission, and I kept seeing our last conversation. If fate would have it then I would see him again, but I hated leaving everything to fate and I would make sure I spoke to him one last time, even if it meant he didn't feel the same anymore.

We enter a tiny gift shop that was selling small glass ware and clothing items. Amongst the knickknacks, I am mesmerized by the sets of quills and ink. Not many people wrote that way anymore but after buying my journal, I figured it would be nice to lay my first word down with this special ink. I walk up to the counter and pay for my purchase. Emilie's father walks up to me to ask a favor.

"Could you look after Emilie for a moment while I go across the street?"

"Of course," I nod. I figured he was looking for work and I did not want to pry and offend his pride.

I go over to Emilie who is touching the fabrics of decretive scarves.

"Do you like those?" I ask.

"They're pretty," she answers, sounding slightly gloomy. I could see it in her face that she wanted one.

"I'll tell you what. You pick out one that is your favorite and I'll buy it for you."

She looks excited but then her face falls. "I don't think Papa will let you. He said for me to never accept charity."

"I don't see it as that. I owe him for driving me all the way into the city anyhow," I put in softly.

"Well . . . I do like this one," she says, holding up a lavender colored scarf.

"Alright, I'll buy it for you," I agree, taking it up to the counter with her in toe.

She takes the parcel with a wide grin while we walk into the street. A fountain sits in the centre on the avenue and I take Emilie over.

"They say if you throw a coin in the fountain, your wish will come true," She tells me. How delightful the mind of a child is. I pull out a coin from my pocket and stare at it for the longest time. It was a silly superstition, but I close my palm around the coin and silently pray to myself before tossing the coin in the water. I watch when it settles to the bottom. Water flows from the spout at the top and trickles down to the base while my coin is unmoved. Just a silly superstition I frown to myself.

"There you two are," the father says approaching us.

"Papa, look what Lucy got me!" she says, jumping at her father's pant leg.

"Now Emilie, you know not to let others buy for you. You should not have let Lucy spend her money on you," he speaks sternly.

She frowns with disappointment. "But she volunteered," she mumbles.

"Lucy, you should not have done that. Would you like me to return it?" he asks.

"Nonsense. She wanted it and I felt guilty for making you go all this way for me. She can keep it as a reminder of me since I'm leaving tomorrow."

He nods when we continue to view the city. The air seemed somewhat dense and I feel my lips turn dry while I swallow a dry lump. Every so often, we pass a German uniform and I want to wipe them away as they stain the beautiful city. Everything that held beauty they seemed to touch with their evil. I spot Fredrick's and Dieter's all over and it's like being back in Paris. I couldn't outrun my destiny it seemed and I felt myself becoming increasingly paranoid. I knew none of them and yet we were connected because of the homeland. I've never felt more like a black sheep then I did at this very moment. Any off thrown gaze that came my way from a citizen felt like I was being criticized. Did they know the truth about me? Would they kill me?

"Lucy, would you like to eat something?" I break out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, pardon?"

"Would you like to stop and eat?" the father asks again.

"No, I'm not hungry," I say softly.

"Are you filling ill?" Emilie asks with worry.

"Lucy is fine, darling, she is just tired," the father looks my way as if he knows what truly the matter is.

"Yes, I am very tired," I tell her.

"Have you had enough for one day?" he asks.

"I think so. I'm getting worn on my feet and it is a long way back."

"Let's go to the car." Emilie walks with her father as I trail behind. Once we reach the car, she places her tiny hand on mine and asks me something.

"What did you wish for, Lucy?"

"Oh, if I tell you that then it won't come true," I tease with a wink. She giggles before leaping into the worn automobile.

I stay silent the remainder of the drive. We seem to pass endless trees and barren plains. The city seemed long behind us and yet it was only minutes ago since we left. Nothing looks familiar anymore and I sink into the endless nothing as tomorrow approaches. I don't remember passing the way we came and yet we end up at the same destination as before. We return to the hotel, and I hardly remember the way it looked before we left in high noon. The sun was setting behind the clouds and I go to my room silently.

The window had been left open by me; a careless mistake and now the room was chilled. I close the shutters and sit on the ledge. Tomorrow I would leave this place and be back to my old life. I found what little comfort was to be had, but I also felt strong. Certain people would be surprised to see the new me and I looked forward to the shock it would bring. I kick back the sewn patch quilt and lay my head on the flat feathered pillow. I stare up at the ceiling with an empty feeling before drifting off into a lazy sleep. It took no effort to find the blackness and once again I see nothing. I have not had a single dream since coming to Lyon.

* * *

><p>The next day, a car comes for me at the hotel when I bid farewell to the few who had gotten to know me in such a short time. Emilie shares tears and she wipes them away on her scarf that she had not taken off since last night according to her father. I observe the old couple who watch my leave outside their hotel in the early sun. They hold onto each other in an embrace when I pull away and soon the place is a distant memory.<p>

I was adorned in all black, ready to mourn a friend. The cemetery is small, whilst little buds of spring flowers bloom between the hedge stones. A plain casket is placed beside a potted hole in the ground. Few people are scattered around to watch and they eye me as an intruder. I find the judgment to be misplaced and tacky. I was the one to see her home and I felt hostile towards these supposed relatives who look on me now with hate. I keep my gloved hands tight and clenched at my sides as my large hat shades my eyes.

The priest starts to speak about Shelly. Her full name was Shelia Dolores and she had been married to a man named André. They had three children; two sons and a daughter; Tabitha. They had died at the hands of the Gestapo for suspected of hiding Jews. I was ashamed about their death by my compatriot's hands. Shelly had not been home at the time, but rather at the market picking up sundries. Where her story led her after that I did not know, but I would remember her as my neighbor who kept me company in a time of need. Why she had given her life story to me, I was uncertain. Perhaps she wanted me to be a name sake to her life or maybe she just had never come to terms that the party was over. There were no more flashy lights for her or her family and yet she thought it was fitting to let me continue living her life.

The priest then continues to drabble on about God and how Shelly was in a better place. I've since lost faith in God for the longest of times. I was bitter and envious of those who rested easily; but was it a sin to envy the dead? Or is it the dead who envy the living? I couldn't say for certain anymore. After I'm standing alone amongst the lone graves, I look at the stones next to her. I rub the dirt from André's name and ponder what he looked like. Had Dieter been a perfect match to his face or did she simply call him that because of me. The graves of her children send me into a state of pain. Three lives ended before their time. They haven't had a taste of life; the young die while the old linger on. Was this how war dictated things to be?

My legs cramp when I stand. A car waits to drive me back to the train station, back to hell. Only this time I was going alone. I take one last long look at _Cat Lady's_ crave before turning and walking away. I know I would never see her again in this life or any other. The driver holds the door for me and I step in with a curt nod. My promise, I had made silently, had been fulfilled and now I had three left to finish. First one on my list made me turn sadistic with a wicked grin. Hans would be finding a new Lucy at his door and I shook with chills at besting him. No longer would he terrorize me. It wouldn't matter what he did to me anymore, because for me, he couldn't do anything that could harm or damage me any more than I already was.

We stop at the train station and I take my one piece of luggage aboard. The loud train whistles and I take my seat as we travel along. I look at my hands for awhile, not really pondering anything. Fredrick would have more news about his premiere that I was inevitably going to. I wonder if he had made any progress with that theater girl, though I very much doubted it. I also hoped not because of the horrible feeling I had in my gut about her. She had been wronged and people use that to get vengeance. I know because we were one in the same. One day I would learn who had wronged her. But by that time, it would be too late to realize we were wronged by the same person. I sit back in my seat, resting my eyes and ears to the sound of the train. Rain pours lightly on the windows that if you didn't bother to look, you would not have known it was there. I think back to the trickling of the fountain in Lyon and the wish I had made. Perhaps the magic was working a little and would travel the long distance to make it back to me in Paris.

**So next chapter, everything gets back on track. Lucy will be in Paris, dealing with her brother, Hans, Dieter and Donny. She is changed and feeling anew, which can surely mean the end of the war is nearing . . .**

**Reviews please! Tell me what you think her wish was!**


End file.
